Spiraling
by OTP-Obsessions
Summary: Post 4x16. Slightly influenced by 4x17 clip. Caroline is sitting around in the Salvatore's boarding house, drinking, and she realizes how right Elena could be about that damn humanity switch. She starts to spiral and think of all the shit shes been through. When she overhears Stefan and Klaus talking about sleeping with Hayley. Rated M for later chapters. *Indefinite Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: slight incorporation of the 4x17 webclip and the fact that I keep thinking about how Caroline hasn't flipped the switch…I mean I sure as hell don't want her to in the show. But this has been festering in my mind for a while, and with Klaus sleeping with the bitch who destroyed Caroline's life…well it prompted this little one-shot?...idk what it is. May end up with more but probably not because I suck at writing. **

Caroline sat amongst the trash and cups on the Salvatore's couch. She lifted the bottle of vodka to her lips again and let out a bitter laugh. _God, maybe Elena was right. It would just be easier to turn it off and stop having to deal with all this emotional crap every day. She was tired of it, it was starting to take its toll and it didn't help that not one of her friends had really taken the time to ask if she was okay. Yeah there was the whole Silas thing to worry about but still._

_When had her problems ever mattered to anyone? Never, she realized, they always got pushed aside or swept under the rug so that no one else would have to deal with them._

_Like Damon. She never really told anyone the truth about what had happened to her. Yeah some of her friends had assumed that she had been fed on by him. Too bad the reality was much worse. Yeah she was at a bad place when she jumped into bed with Damon, but that was because once again Elena was first choice and got the guy. She was feeling rejected as usual and there was a hot guy, looking interested in her. So yeah she jumped at the opportunity to get the other brother. She didn't realize at the time that he was a monster. And when she did realize it, there was not a damn thing she could do. She tried to run, and escape. But he had caught her and thrown her down. She had tried to fight him off and escape, but what chance does a small girl stand against an over a century old vampire? None. She never stood a chance, so he compelled her to shut up, and to do his bidding. To be his blood bag and sex toy to use as he pleased. _

_He had raped her. She had never really admitted it to herself before now but yes that was what it was. Rape. She was not a willing participant, she had tried to escape. Yes the first time was consensual, but the many times after that, no. And no one even knew, it just got brushed under the rug because no one had the time to deal with her problems. And she knew that Elena knew about it, at least the being his personal blood bag part. And Elena still jumped right into bed with Damon, and always held it over her head that Caroline had done the same._

Caroline scoffed and raised the bottle for another swig. She looked around and realized what a mess the boarding house was. Well, she could at least be productive while she spiraled. She stood up and walked into the kitchen in search of a trash can. She spotted one and started throwing things into it. She made her way slowly towards the living room, tossing cups in the trash after she poured their stale and warm contents down her throat.

Caroline grabbed a cup off the table next to the couch she had previously occupied. She swirled the old beer in the bottom and then poured it into her mouth. It tasted foul but it was alcohol and she was sure as hell not going to spiral without being drunk.

_Sure Stefan and Matt still cared about her, but to what extent? Stefan was still in love with Elena, he may have claimed to have moved on, making a show of it by starting up a fling with Rebekah. But she knew him, and he wouldn't stop until she had the cure in her and was back to little old perfect Elena. The one who was her best friend. Who she had been like sisters with since kindergarten. Not the girl who had tried to drive a piece of wood through her heart last night. _

_Tyler was gone, for good. He left her that damn letter. And she realized that that goodbye on the porch was real, she was hanging onto this naïve idea that it would all work out in the end and they would find each other again someday. But the more she thought on it, the more she realized how her and Tyler never would've worked out anyways. She wanted to see the world and Tyler was always determined to live a small town life. Sure she loved him, but their different desires from life would've torn them apart in the end. As much as she hated to admit it, and as much as it hurt like hell, Tyler leaving the letter was a good thing. She needed to move on from her small town, high school romance._

_Tyler, the one guy that hadn't gone after Elena first was gone, well one of them. She still had Klaus trying to get into her pants. _

_Who was she kidding she was never the one. Everyone loved Elena, the center of the universe. And she would always be her collateral damage. I mean look at the number of times she had been the torture or kidnap victim._

_There was the time with the werewolves, where they locked her in a cage and shot her full of wooden bullets and shot her with a squirt gun full of vervain water._

_Then there was the time that her father found out she was a vampire and tortured her with sunlight to try and "fix her."_

_Or the time that Alaric trapped her in the classroom and stuck pencils through her hands and gagged her with vervain._

_Or. Jeez she was really prone to being kidnapped. Or the time that Klaus's hybrids had kidnapped her and repeatedly broken her wrist to get back at Tyler._

She threw more trash into the trashcan and paused to listen to Stefan and Klaus upstairs. They were talking about the missing blood bags and the possibility that Silas was in the creepy professor's body.

"Rebekah said you may have gotten some useful information out of Hayley last night" Stefan said casually

Caroline frowned and threw a cup forcefully into the trash at the mention of the were-slut.

Klaus scoffed, "and what would Rebekah know of that?"

"She said that you were interrogating Hayley, and that when she got home the place reeked of wolf sex," Stefan said in an amused tone.

Caroline froze. She dropped the glass she held in her hand. It shattered next to her foot; pieces flew everywhere some embedded in her leg. It went silent upstairs.

The scent of her blood filled the air as it dripped down her leg. She didn't feel it.

_Well wasn't that the perfect cherry on top to her downwards spiral. Klaus had slept with the bitch who had caused the death of the hybrids. The bitch who was the reason Tyler was be running for his life. The bitch who snapped her neck and shoved her in a disgusting Mystic Grill bathroom stall. The reason that Mayor Lockwood was dead. The bitch had taken not only Tyler from her but now the only man who had ever put her first, who had chosen her first. He couldn't truly love her if he would sleep willingly with the girl who had destroyed her life._

_Elena was right, she should turn it off._

Caroline looked down at the blood on her leg. It was slowly dripping towards her ankle.

She heard Klaus and Stefan enter the room but she didn't acknowledge them. She proceeded to look at the blood on her leg, as if in a trance.

_Click, _the switch turned off.

She sighed and looked up at Stefan and Klaus. Surprisingly both looked concerned.

"What?" she asked them in a dead voice.

It would've been comical had she cared, but both furrowed their eyebrows at the same time.

"What the hell are you both gaping at?" she asked in that same dead tone. She turned towards the table and grabbed her bottle of vodka taking a huge swig.

"Caroline" Klaus whispered, horrified as he realized what had happened.

**A/N: yeah yeah I'm evil, but Caroline has been through a lot and no one really cares…well Klaus would if he knew, but he doesn't know about well anything that has happened to Caroline…anyone want to make this into more please feel free…I suck at writing anything longer than a few thousand words….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And this is why I love, love, love TVD Klaroline fans the best! You guys are amazing, I put this up at like 2am last night and already have over 45 reviews! Wtf?! And u guys are all so encouraging….Now I'm gonna try another stab at a chapter but don't hate me if it sucks! Gah! lol**

"Caroline" Klaus whispered, horrified as he realized what had happened.

He took a step towards her but stopped when she shot him a blank stare, bringing the bottle to her lips, taking another gulp.

"What?" she asked "now someone cares?" she scoffed and flopped down on the couch.

"Wait" Stefan said, realization spreading across his face. "Did you—" he trailed off not wanting to say it

"She turned off her humanity" Klaus said quietly turning to look at his old friend. Stefan had his brows furrowed and his hands crossed across his chest.

"What do you care?" Caroline snapped at him, "Go back to sleeping with that slut who took everything from me."

Klaus had the grace to look taken aback.

"Caroline, turn it back on" Stefan said walking towards her. He brushed the trash that littered the couch off, and sat down next to her. "You're bright and bubbly Caroline, why would you turn it off?" he asked placing his hand on her knee. "You've always been the optimistic one, through everything."

"Maybe I got tired of covering up my pain so no one would have to deal with it" she said blankly, taking another swig. "Now I don't have to deal with it either," she said simply. She brushed his hand off her knee and stood up. "Elena was right, this is so much better" she said twirling around with her bottle of vodka, throwing her head back.

"Elena was right" Stefan repeated quietly, "as in the same Elena who tried to drive a stake through your heart yesterday? That Elena?" Stefan asked trying to get through to her.

Klaus's head snapped to the side to look at Stefan. He had been quietly observing until that, which made him snap. The doppelganger had gone too far this time.

"What?" Klaus snarled turning to Stefan, "she did what?"

"Once again, why do you care?" Caroline said walking over to the stereo and turning it on "you were too busy sleeping with the were-slut last night." She turned the channel to some loud rock music and jumped up on the table.

Stefan looked at Klaus. Klaus's hands were curled into tight fists and his shoulders shook slightly in his rage. He turned to look at Stefan, as if to ask what to do. Stefan shrugged, he should've asked Caroline what was wrong, and she had always been there for him. And she was right, all her pain and suffering, got pushed to the side because they always had some Elena drama to deal with. He shook his head at himself. Caroline had been there for him when he was spiraling and need of a friend, and he couldn't return the favor?

They both turned to look at Caroline who was dancing on the table to the music. She froze and turned to look at them.

"You know what I want?" she asked jumping down and walking over towards Klaus.

"What do you want sweetheart?" Klaus asked sincerely, he desperately wanted her to turn her humanity back on. That's all he wanted. She was Caroline, and one of the reasons he was so drawn to her was because no matter what happened to her or knocked her down, she always got back up and was optimistic about life at the end of the day. She had a light about her that drew him in. The light to his darkness. But now, that light was dulled, because she had flipped the switch to her humanity, to her light.

She got really close, her face inches from his. He could smell the booze on her breath. In any other circumstance he would've prayed that she lean forward so he could finally capture her lips with his own. But not like this, he didn't want their first kiss to be when her humanity was off. He wanted her to really want to kiss him.

"A bath," she whispered. She leaned back and laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Stefan" she said turning to look at him "I'm using your tub, because knowing Damon, his is probably full of STDs and all sorts of germs that I don't want." She smirked at the two of them and then walked off towards the stairs, swaying slightly from the alcohol as she walked.

"What happened last night?" Klaus asked turning towards Stefan.

Stefan let out a long sigh and ran his hand over his face.

"Last night?" he scoffed, "try all yesterday." He shook his head at his own stupidity. Surely yesterday had been bad, but he didn't realize how bad her spiraling had gotten. Once again everyone was too concerned about Elena to ask Caroline how she was.

"During their cheerleading competition, Elena purposefully stepped back and didn't catch Caroline, after she was thrown. She probably broke something when she hit the ground" Stefan frowned and looked down, "god I'm an idiot," he murmured.

"And no one cared to check?" Klaus asked appalled that no one had come to Caroline's aid when she was hurt. He leaned against the table and crossed his arms across his chest. He listened in upstairs as he heard the water start running. He looked back at Stefan who looked like he was beating himself up about this. Good, someone should've been there for Caroline. He really should've been beating himself up though. He was the one who was too busy trying to get answers out of Hayley yesterday to check in on Caroline. But she couldn't really blame him for that, she had time and time again turned him down. Laughed or scoffed off his advances or attempts at romancing her.

"Elena was out of control, feeding on the competition and trying to prove she was still the better than Caroline at everything" Stefan said grabbing the bottle of bourbon off the table, and pouring a generous amount into a glass. He raised the bottle to Klaus in offering.

Klaus shook his head no.

"Elena ran out of there and I ran after her, leaving Caroline to pick herself up again" Stefan stated, continuing to shake his head at his own stupidity.

"Why she remains loyal to you lot is beyond me, she seems to always be collateral damage," Klaus scoffed and then did grab the bottle Stefan had offered him. He ignored the glasses and drank straight from the bottle.

"Elena also attacked her mother yesterday" Stefan said twirling his glass in his hand and watching the amber liquid in the bottom swirl.

"Elena attacked the sheriff?" Klaus asked frowning at the thought of the doppelganger so out of control and attacking Caroline's mother.

"Yes, and we ran after her in the woods. But Caroline found her first, and they fought. Damon and I got there just in time to pull Elena off of Caroline a second before she drove a stake through her back."

"And the doppelganger would kill her best friend, just like that." Klaus said shaking his head. "Once her humanity is back on, I'm going to ensure that she leaves this retched town behind. Whether it is with me or on her own, she is not staying here anymore." He said slamming the bottle down on the table.

He looked towards the ceiling and listened in again, upstairs. His ears were met with silence. He frowned and looked at Stefan who looked to be doing the same thing.

"It's too quiet" Klaus said quietly as Stefan turned to meet his gaze, looking worried.

Both of them flashed up the stairs to Stefan's room and approached the bathroom door which was cracked. Stefan slowly pushed it open, neither of them wanting to invade her privacy.

"Shit," Klaus said under his breath as they saw no head above the water, he flashed over to the tub and thrust his hands under the water grabbing Caroline by the tops of her arms and pulling her head above the water. Her head lolled to the side limply. Dead.

**A/N: Shes not really dead, shes just temporarily dead…u know cuz shes a vampire…oh and I was torn between who actually pulled her from the water…Klaus the man in love with her or Stefan her best friend and basically brother….either one was gonna see her naked! Haha but at this point it's not a matter of her being naked, its more that she needs to turn her humanity back on.**

**Was thinking about the song **_**Under the Water**_** by the Pretty Reckless, as well as the scene in Grey's Anatomy where Meredith seemed to be trying to drown herself in the bathtub and Derek pulled her out….**

**yea I know kinda depressing…but hey! Idk where the heck to go with this story! Lol leave me suggestions, I may rewrite a second chapter or put this bathtub scene to a part when Caroline has her humanity on and she is trying to literally drown away her pain….gah I'm making this really depressing…I need to go watch some videos about kittens and rainbows…or something…**

**Song lyrics:**

_And all my friends, are enemies_

_And though I screamed and I screamed, well no one came running_

_Lay my head, under the water_

_Lord I pray, for calmer seas_

_And when I wake from this dream, with chains all around me_

_No, I've never been, I've never been free_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am quite literally shocked with the reviews I'm getting, never before have I received such positive feedback on a story or drabble…guess that's because this is the first time I've put my Klaroline ideas down in words! Here's another stab at another chapter! Enjoy!...well I hope u enjoy it ;) ….seriously?! Jomo has me putting winks after everything now…smh**

Dead.

Klaus looked to Stefan once again horrified. She had just come upstairs, made herself a bath and drowned herself in it?

"Get me a towel mate," he said to Stefan, nodding his head towards the rack that held piles of clean towels.

He kept his eyes averted as he lifted her limp body from the bathtub and Stefan helped him wrap her in a towel. When she did turn her humanity back on he was sure he was going to get an earful about him pulling her out of the tub naked. He wanted to be able to fully appreciate the first time he saw her naked, in a setting where she wanted him to make love to her. Not in this fucked up situation of her drowning herself. He lifted her now covered body into his arms and walked into Stefan's room.

Stefan walked over to his dresser and started rummaging in his drawers for some clothes. He pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts and then walked over to where Klaus was gently laying Caroline down. Stefan watched quietly as Klaus sat down beside her and tenderly tucked some of her wet curls behind her ears.

"What have I done?" he asked himself quietly. Had he really been the one that gave her the final push over the edge? He would never forgive himself if he couldn't get her to turn it back on. He turned to Stefan, who was watching him silently, and quickly masked his emotions.

"Why would she turn it off?" he asked his old friend. There was once a time he thought of Stefan as a brother, but Stefan seemed to be determined to never forgive him for taking away his memory and for going through with Elena's sacrifice.

Stefan let out a long sigh and set the clothes down on the foot of the bed. He looked at Caroline wrapped in a towel and dead on his bed.

"She's been through a lot," Stefan said "now that I think about it, I'm surprised she didn't flip the switch sooner." Stefan looked at Klaus, really looked at him. He was masking the pain this was causing him, Stefan could tell. Everyone thought of Klaus as the heartless monster, but he knew there was more to the story. Klaus was just as damaged as the rest of them. Rejected by his parents, and chased down by his father for his mother's infidelity. And it seemed that Klaus had finally found a girl that he hoped to be with, and that girl was Caroline. Who had just turned off her humanity.

"It's really not my place to tell you about the things she's been through, and honestly I don't even know the half of it," Stefan said staring at his hands ashamed that he hadn't been a better friend to the broken girl lying dead on his bed.

"Well give me something to go off of mate," Klaus muttered frustrated. "I know that her father died, that she was bitten by Tyler and that she was tortured by the history teacher," he stated "but that, coupled with me sleeping with Hayley shouldn't have caused her to turn her humanity off." Klaus was honestly confused, he thought he knew everything about Caroline. He knew she was Miss Mystic Falls, captain of the cheerleading team, president of various school organizations. He knew that she dated that football player that her sister had recently been hung up on. What had he missed?

"Caroline was different as a human," Stefan started, walking around the bed and sitting down on the opposite side. "She was insecure, and she craved attention." Stefan paused contemplating if he should continue. Caroline would be furious that he told Klaus anything about her past, private or public knowledge. He glanced at Klaus who now held one of Caroline's hands gently between his own, and continued. "When I came to town she tried to catch my eye, but I had eyes for Elena, who looked identical to Katherine." Stefan looked at Klaus who was looking at him with genuine interest. "Damon, at that time was hell-bent on making my life miserable. And when he couldn't have Elena, he took her best friend and used her," Stefan said looking at Caroline with a sad look.

"What?" Klaus snarled under his breath, glancing at the blonde angel lying beside him.

"He used her as a blood-bag" Stefan interrupted quickly seeing where Klaus's thoughts were going. "I was able to stop him before he killed her, by slipping vervain into her drink."

Stefan stood and walked over to his bedroom liquor stash. He filled two tumblers and walked back over to the bed. He handed a glass to Klaus who for once, actually looked like he needed a hard drink. Klaus accepted the glass with a nod.

"We were able to detain Damon after he drank his fill of vervain out of Caroline, and when he got out again he left Caroline be, for the most part"

It was silent for a moment.

"I am going to snap his neck when he gets back from New York" Klaus stated suddenly, not taking his eyes off of Caroline's face

"What?" Stefan asked, "Klaus, this was a long time ago." Stefan loved Caroline as a friend, but he loved his brother as well and didn't want either of them to suffer Klaus's wrath.

"Yeah someone should have confronted him about what he did to her, but giving Elena another reason to try and kill Caroline wouldn't be the best idea right now," Stefan stated.

"He tried to tell me that Caroline would never accept me if I wasn't 'bad with a purpose,'" Klaus snarled. "He dared to try and give me advice on how to treat Caroline after how he treated her?" he nearly shouted at Stefan. Stefan looked confused.

Damon giving Klaus advice - on Caroline? Who would've thought? Well pigs must be flying somewhere Stefan thought and smirked slightly at the thought. A frown quickly replaced it though as he saw the deadly glare he was getting from Klaus. Stefan cleared his throat as Klaus turned his gaze back to Caroline. He watched as Klaus once again tenderly stroked Caroline's cheek, tucking another curl behind her ear. He had never seen Klaus be so gentle with another person. Not even Rebekah was on the receiving end of this gentleness, and she was his favorite sister.

Klaus couldn't possibly understand why Caroline would stay here if all this town brought her was pain. But she was fiercely loyal, and that was one of the things he admired most about her. Her loyalty. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this bright angel had turned off her humanity. He had to make her turn it back on. She was one of the main reasons he had decided to stay in mystic falls for a little longer. He had desired to leave the wretched town behind, but with all that was going on with Silas, the hunters and Tyler he stayed. At least that's why he appeared to stay, to her friends. In reality she played a bigger part in why he hung back.

He just couldn't get his fill of her. Even with her continued rejection, he couldn't shake her from his thoughts. His thoughts were consumed by her and he tried to rid himself of the obsession by allowing her to die of his fatal hybrid bite. But he couldn't do it. She had said that she _knew_ he was in love with her, and she wanted to save him. And that was all the hope he needed. Thoughts of never having to be alone again swirled through his mind. Of showing Caroline the world and watching her face fill with joy at the wonders of the world, the art and the culture. Of her one day, possibly returning his love.

Love? Was that actually how he felt about her? He didn't know. He had never really known love, his father had hated him and his siblings despised at times him as well. He had spent centuries upon centuries trying to break the curse his mother had put on him. He hadn't had the time for love. Seduction and bloodlust, yes. But love? Never.

They both turned to the sound of coughing. Caroline was coughing water out of her mouth as she sat up holding the towel to her chest. She wiped the water from her mouth on her arm.

"Well drowning is certainly an unpleasant way to die," she said simply, looking between Klaus and Stefan with a smirk on her face.

**A/N: Clearly Stefan doesn't know what Damon really did to Caroline, besides feeding on her and compelling her to forget…and sorry about the cliffhangers but I do that to myself so that I feel obligated to write another chapter…it's a little extra push of motivation besides your awesome reviews! As always suggestions are welcome…they could help me with where to go for the next chapter!**

**I love me some Klefan bonding **** …even if it is over Caroline's body…yikes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still in shock at the # of reviews this story has! U guys are quite literally the best! It brings a smile to my face to wake up and read all the reviews for this! **

**Oh and to the ppl who keep leaving me comments that vampires cant drown…in my head they can…maybe ur thinking of twilight, where vampires cant have their necks snapped and love to go for swims, where breathing isn't necessary…in the TVD world, Damon himself said that vampires hate swimming….so YEAH she drowned in the tub…get over it if u don't like it…smh…don't leave me rude reviews, they are discouraging…I already said I suck at writing!**

**Oh and I **_**finally**_** figured out how to change my pen name on here….now it matches my one on tumblr!**

"Well drowning is certainly an unpleasant way to die," she said simply, looking between Klaus and Stefan with a smirk on her face.

She looked back and forth between them. They clearly weren't pleased with her, but who cared? Not her, because she was free of caring about how other people felt. She was free of emotions and the burdens of trying to please everyone and make sure everyone else was okay.

"Why did you drown yourself?" Klaus asked her through a hardened gaze. He was just itching to shake some sense into Caroline. But he would never lay a hand on her again out of anger. He made that mistake once and when she said she couldn't even look at him anymore after he bit her—that hurt more than anything.

"I was curious" she said simply, as if they were stupid for not coming to that conclusion on their own.

"You were curious?" Klaus repeated, a grim look crossing his features.

"What?" she asked, looking at Stefan who was looking at her with that same worried expression he had given her earlier.

"Being smothered was not fun," she said simply "and having my neck snapped was clearly a quick way to go—I was curious as to what drowning felt like." She reached forwards and pushed on Klaus's shoulder silently telling him to move. She hopped off the bed when he budged and grabbed the clothes that Stefan had laid there at the foot of the bed. Walking towards the bathroom she paused and turned to look at the two men sitting on the bed staring after her, gaping at her was a better description.

"It was similar to when Katherine killed me," she said with a look of concentration. "The feeling of gasping for air and not being able to get it, it was excruciating." She shrugged her shoulders, turned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Klaus didn't realize that his hands had curled into fists so tight that they were drawing blood, until he smelt his own blood in the air. He had always hated Katarina for what she had done to him. Causing him to wait nearly five centuries for the next doppelganger by turning into a vampire. On top of that she had the cure. She didn't stand a chance now, with all these things stacking up against her. And she had murdered Caroline? The moment they got the cure out of her he was going to rip her heart out of her chest. Or maybe he would torture her slowly first. Whatever he did, it would have to be before his brother found out about it. Elijah was still hopelessly in love with that doppelganger bitch.

Klaus looked up when he heard the knock.

Stefan stood at the bathroom door with his hand raised to it. He looked back at Klaus who had his eyebrows raised questioning what he was doing.

"I'm going to try and talk to her-alone," Stefan stated turning towards the door again and knocking.

"Caroline?" he asked. He needed to try and talk to her. "Caroline are you dressed?" he repeated.

Caroline rolled her eyes on the other side of the bathroom door. She ran her fingers through her wet hair looking in the mirror. She was in desperate need of some good makeup she thought as she pulled at the bags under her eyes and attempted to wipe the smeared mascara away with her fingers.

She glanced at the door through the mirror as it cautiously opened. Stefan poked his head through and once he realized that she was in fact dressed, entered.

She raised her eyebrows at him as he closed the door behind him and walked over towards the sink.

"Caroline," he said, "we need to talk about this." Stefan crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink counter next to her.

"Talk about what?" she asked feigning ignorance and reaching for a towel to wipe the black off of her face.

"Why you turned off your humanity," Stefan said watching her closely. Even with her humanity off there was still something beneath the surface that screamed bright and bubbly Caroline. He and Klaus would just have to reach that part of her to get her to turn it back on.

"I already told you Stefan" Caroline said sighing as she set down the towel and reached for the comb that Stefan left on the sink. She set to work untangling the mess of wet curls. "I got tired of having to deal with all my problems alone" she said plainly.

Stefan frowned, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. It was probably because this was _not_ Caroline and this girl had a disheartened and dead air about her. The complete opposite of Caroline with her humanity on. But it was there, the slightest hint of her humanity. It was there when she spoke about no one caring about her feelings.

"Caroline, you were there for me when I was spiraling and itching to rip off people's heads, I'm here for you," he said reaching out with a hand to place it on her shoulder. She shrugged away from his hand and continued to look at the mirror. Stefan sighed and looked down, even with her humanity off she was mad he hadn't tried as hard as he should have. "You can talk to me, you could've talked to me before you made the decision to flip the switch," he said quietly.

She reached for another towel and fluffed her hair with it, trying to get the water out. She shook her head at Stefan's insistence, couldn't they just go back to planning what to do with Katherine and Silas and leave her be?

"No, see Stefan that's where you're wrong," Caroline said throwing the towel down on the sink a little forcefully and turning to face him. "Sure I may have you, my mom and Matt- But none of you really want to listen to me whine about my feelings." She said as flipped her head upside down to tie her hair up. "My mom is always working and never around," she muttered running her fingers through the remaining tangles, upside down, before tying her hair off and standing upright.

"Matt can't even handle me talking about Tyler," she stated and then raised her hand to interrupt whatever he had been about to say. "And it's not because he's jealous-because he was still hung up on Elena most the time we dated. He misses Tyler just as much as me, he just doesn't want to talk about it"

"And you," she said blankly. "You may claim to be there for me-but Elena is always top priority." She walked around him to grab her purse that she had thrown down earlier when she had stumbled into the room for a bath. "Right now if something was happening to her, you would be out of here in a flash to help her," she continued walking back around him to the mirror. She started to dig around in her bag searching for her emergency makeup. A grin crossed her face as she found the eyeliner and mascara she had been looking for.

He stood silently not interrupting her emotionless rant. She may seem like she didn't care but deep down she must've if she was still going on about it. I mean she was still amplified neurotic, control freak Caroline, even with her humanity off.

"Don't you see? Its better this way-and Elena was right," Caroline said as she applied the makeup by leaning forward over the sink to get closer to the mirror. She finished applying it and turned to face Stefan fully.

"Now I don't have to even worry about my feelings for Klaus because they don't matter anymore," she said with a wide grin. "I'm free of feelings."

There was a long moment of silence between them. Stefan wondered if Klaus heard that confession. Of course he did, he had been listening to every moment of this conversation.

On the other side of the door Klaus froze. Did Caroline just admit that she had developed feelings for him? He wanted to punch himself. He _would_ ruin it by sleeping with a girl she hates the same night that she finally was coming to terms with how she felt about him. And now her humanity was off. Was he cursed to walk this planet alone forever? He could make no more hybrids, his family was dead with the exception of Elijah and Rebekah. Both of whom were angry with him right now. And now the girl he had feelings for had just turned it all off. He focused his attention back to the bathroom as he stood and walked over to the door. He leaned against the doorframe and waited, listening closely.

"Tyler's gone-so what?" she suddenly shouted in delight, throwing her hands up in the air with a smile. "My two best friends have both lost it-So what?" she repeated in the same happy tone. "Now I'm right there with them!" Caroline smirked at the expression of dismay on Stefan's face. "My dad's dead, my mom's never around-So what?!"

She turned to the sink and threw the makeup into her purse and then tossed the purse on the chair in the corner of the bathroom.

"Now I'm hungry," she stated simply turning to look at him "and there better be some blood bags left in this house because I'm not really feeling the whole bunny diet right now."

She walked past Stefan to the door of the bathroom and pulled it open.

Klaus stood there leaning in the doorframe a slight frown marring his features.

"Sweetheart," he said quietly trying to stop her.

"Not now Klaus," she said shoving past him. "I'm sure you just listened to our entire conversation and I really don't feel like repeating myself right now."

Stefan remained in his room as Klaus followed Caroline downstairs. Klaus took this as Stefan's silent way of saying it was his turn to try.

Caroline was ignoring him as he walked behind her down the stairs.

"Caroline" he started again.

"Shhh," she shushed him. "First I want some blood in me, and then you can have your turn as well," she said shaking her head as she walked towards the kitchen with him following hot on her heels.

She halted in her tracks as the doorbell rang and Klaus nearly ran into her from behind.

She flashed to the front door and threw it open, not quite knowing who to expect. She scowled at who she saw standing there looking all innocent and surprised.

Hayley.

**A/N: Have already started ch 5 ;)**

**And over 100 reviews?! HOLY SHIT…is this real life?**

**Sorry for all the frowning but Stefan is always brooding and Klaus is very dissatisfied with himself right now and I can't really come up with a better explanation to their expression than "furrowed brow" or "frowning"**

**As usual feel free to leave suggestions, will take them into account since I have trouble coming up with these chapters sometimes…this one was easier than the last tho…I like writing from carolines pov the best…when her humanity is on tho….its hard to write her with it off…LOVE U GUYS …ur all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not as long as the last chapter…this one was harder to get out after I got past the beginning…got mixed reviews on what I should let Caroline do to Hayley…hope this satisfies most of u for now! **

Hayley.

"Perfect timing" Caroline said with a wicked smirk that could've put Klaus's to shame. Hayley's eyes widened as Caroline lunged at her.

Caroline was stopped midair by an arm around her waist. She was pulled back to the ground, her back against a hard and warm chest. She turned to snap at Stefan for stopping her when she met Klaus's eyes. She had nearly forgotten that Klaus had been the one to follow her down the stairs.

"Let me go," she ground out "I'm going to rip the bitch's head off."

Sure her humanity may be off but her rage was still there. And that bitch had taken everything for her. Not to mention that she had spread her legs for Klaus. She nearly shuddered at the thought. She may have been joking when she said Damon's tub probably had STDs in it, but she had a good feeling that the smug little bitch of a were-slut standing in front of her actually had some.

Stefan must've heard the commotion because he was downstairs in a flash standing beside Klaus who was holding a struggling Caroline.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't let you do that" Klaus said tightening his hold around Caroline's waist and pulling her tighter to his body as she struggled to break free. He glanced at Hayley and she just sneered at Caroline because he had intervened to save her. Klaus frowned, this wasn't helping his case any.

"I suggest you leave," Klaus said to Hayley. "If you still want protection then go to New Orleans and find the vampire named Marcel, he shouldn't be hard to find."

Hayley looked confused. She shouldn't be so surprised, she was just a meaningless fuck. Nothing but scratching an itch. Had she really thought he desired her company?

"He's my protégé, tell him I sent you," Klaus said becoming more disgusted with himself that he had slept with this girl who had clearly caused Caroline some serious pain. The mere mention that he had slept with _her_ had set Caroline off and caused her to flip the switch.

Hayley stood there her gaze moving back and forth between Caroline and Klaus.

"I said leave," Klaus snarled "before I let her go and she makes good on her threat to rip your head off." He loosened his hold slightly on Caroline and Hayley's eyes widened.

"I thought you said you'd protect me?" Hayley said looking hurt. "I mean after last night, I figured—" she trailed off when Klaus didn't seem to falter at her mention of their late night romp in the sack and Caroline seemed to struggle harder.

"Klaus," Caroline snarled under her breath, struggling more against him. "Let me go," she said trying to shove his arm off her waist.

He was debating actually doing it. This little werewolf had caused him more than enough grief. He certainly could find other ways of tracking down Katarina.

He let his arm drop and Caroline lunged at her. Hayley's eyes widened momentarily in horror as Caroline tackled her to the ground.

Stefan leaped forward as well, to stop her, but Klaus threw his arm out to stop him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Letting her have a little taste of revenge," Klaus said stepping forward towards the two girls on the ground.

The moment Klaus had released her she lunged at the were-slut. She tackled her to the ground and pinned her there. Hayley tried to roll Caroline off of her but she was no match for a vampire.

"I always hated werewolves" Caroline said quietly with a tone that sent chills down Hayley's spine, "especially after what Jules's pack did to me." Caroline grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged it at an awkward angle that would've killed Hayley if she had pulled harder.

Klaus had been about to pull Caroline off of the wolf but froze. Who the hell was Jules? And why did her name sound so familiar? He didn't have time to think on it though because Caroline was about to kill someone. He sprang forward and pulled Caroline off of the werewolf, as Caroline had been about to pull Hayley's head off by her hair.

Caroline's fangs were out and she growled at him for pulling her off of Hayley.

Hayley scrambled backwards across the ground and unsteadily got to her feet. She looked quite shaken and rightfully so.

"Now leave," Klaus growled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your irritating little games."

Hayley shot them one last confused look before scrambling off.

Klaus used his hold on Caroline to lift her feet off the ground and bring her back into the house. Stefan closed the door and crossed his arms.

Klaus released Caroline from his grip and she shot away from him.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline snarled as she spun to face Klaus. She was furious, she had been about to rip that bitch's head off after Klaus had released her. Only to be stopped by him. It was infuriating, he gave her the green light to attack Hayley by releasing her. And then he was the one to stop it?

"She still has some information I need sweetheart," Klaus said calmly crossing his arms as well. "Once I learn what she knows, then I may let you have another shot at her." To be completely honest he could care less if Caroline actually killed the little wolf. She was not worth the trouble she caused.

It was adorable how Caroline's nose crinkled in her anger. He'd never seen someone look so beautiful while angry.

"I also know that once you turn your humanity back on you would regret killing anyone," Klaus said softly, staring into Caroline's eyes as he stepped closer to the angry baby vampire. "Even if it was—what did you call her? The were-slut?" he said with a grin at the nickname she had created out of jealousy.

Caroline let out a furious sound that was a cross between a growl and a squeal, and stomped her foot.

Stefan snickered at that. It was amusing to watch Caroline try to let out her anger at Klaus.

Caroline spun away from them and stormed into the kitchen. She headed straight for the fridge and threw the door open.

Scowling, she rummaged through the fridge looking for a blood bag. Nothing.

She slammed the fridge shut and turned around to find both Klaus and Stefan watching her. Stefan stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed and Klaus was leaning over the island watching her. For a moment she was distracted. At this angle, his collar of his Henley dropped down slightly and she could see his necklaces and a little sprinkling of his sandy colored chest hair. She glanced up to meet his gaze and crinkled her nose again when she saw the amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well aren't you too just the brooding pair," Caroline said after glancing at Stefan to shake Klaus from her thoughts.

"Sweetheart—" Klaus said standing up from his leaning position against the counter.

"Did you not hear me before?" Caroline asked interrupting him and rolling her eyes. "I just woke up from being dead, I want some blood before I have to listen to another lecture."

The three of them stood there for a moment. Caroline was glaring at Klaus, Klaus returning that stare and Stefan just watching the two of them with a look of amusement.

Were they just going to follow her everywhere? This must be how Elena feels having both Salvatore's watching her every move. At least this wasn't a love triangle like Elena had. Stefan wasn't trying to get into her pants. That was just Klaus—or was he even trying to get in her pants anymore? He had slept with the were-slut and he was protecting her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes again as she walked past them headed for the basement. They had to have some blood in this house, if not upstairs then downstairs in the blood cooler.

She heard another set of feet follow her down the stairs. Without turning she knew it was Klaus. She could smell his distinct scent that was musky and woodsy mixed with some tempting scent that may be cologne or just the masculine smell of him.

She turned the corner with Klaus right behind her once again and walked into the room that held the blood cooler.

Klaus waited in the doorway in a similar fashion to how Stefan had been watching them upstairs. It was amusing watching her stomp around the house in frustration. But he still needed to talk to her. She needed to turn her humanity back on. And then maybe she could talk about all the stuff that was bothering her. The things that none of her _friends_ had cared to ask her about. He was more curious than anyone because after he learned who had hurt her. He was going to kill them, painfully.

Caroline's eyes darkened in anticipation and her fangs dropped. She was starving. She opened the basement fridge where they stored the extra blood.

It was empty.

"Seriously?" she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

**A/N: didn't know how to follow up with a huge cliffy like the last few chapters! Hahaha **

**I feel really bad because everyone is like let Caroline at her, let her at her….if I continue this further than 10-20,000 words…I may need to keep her alive just as an antagonist in the future …even though I do wish Hayley would die! Hate that character…smh**

**I also liked that Klaus held her back from doing something that she would regret big time when she turned her humanity back on. He stopped her from doing something that would ultimately hurt her.**

**As usual suggestions and reviews are welcome ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok only because I had some fans on tumblr begging me to put another chapter up tonight….cant guarantee another chapter tomorrow but here is 2 in one day ;) who knows tho I may put one up tomorrow night at like 2-3 am haha…enjoy…and yes I am switching this to M because I am going to attempt to write some smut in future chapters ;)**

**Oh and sorry for all the throwing of hands…I feel like Caroline likes to express herself through her hands flying everywhere hahahaha**

"Seriously?" she said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

She let the lid to the blood cooler slam shut and turned to look at Klaus, her fangs still out, hands on hips.

Klaus smiled at her stance because she looked as if she wanted to scold him for the missing blood bags. Klaus's smile disappeared quickly when he saw her vampire face, he felt his blood rush south. He had to resist adjusting his pants because her face with its vampire features fully on display for him for the first time, was turning him on. He cleared his throat and stepped away from the doorframe.

Caroline watched him and saw him shift uncomfortably. At first she didn't understand why he looked uncomfortable, but then when he stepped towards her with a stiff walk she noticed the slight bulge in the front of his pants. Her eyes widened fractionally before she looked up at him again. If he noticed her stare he didn't show it.

"I'm hungry," she whined bouncing a little as her vampire features began to recede. She was trying to distract herself from his proximity and obvious arousal by focusing on her hunger.

Klaus let out a long breath as her fangs slowly disappeared and the veins under her eyes receded. She had clearly noticed his excitement but chose not to mention it. Did she not desire him? Usually when vampires flipped the switch, they were only concerned with bloodlust and sex. Clearly bloodlust was taking priority he reasoned in his mind.

"Well let's go find you some bunnies," Klaus said folding his arms behind his back. He was amazed with the patience he had for this baby vampire. He was usually easily irritated by baby vampires and insolent werewolves. But this one, he could listen to her for hours— even if it was whining about blood.

"I don't want a bunny," she said crossing her arms and storming past him. "I want blood," she said throwing her arms out as she ascended the steps back to the main floor of the Salvatore house.

Klaus was once again left to follow her up the stairs as she left him in her wake. He took another deep breath to calm himself and cause his arousal to go down before he walked up the steps after her.

When he reached the top of the stairs and followed her scent he found her standing by the front door, blocked by Stefan.

"Stefan— move," she insisted shaking her head at him and trying to sidestep him.

"Caroline, why don't we check the blood bank at the hospital again first?" Stefan tried to reason with her. He knew that she lost control when she fed on humans. She wasn't as bad as him, it's just that she never really fed from humans. The only times she had, they ended up dead. And she ended up hating herself for it.

"I want blood, and you said that apparently all the blood banks in the area have been cleaned out," Caroline said halting her movements and putting her hands on her hips in defiance. He wasn't going to let her past him. She felt Klaus's presence behind her. Her window of opportunity to bolt was closing. So she took it.

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms across her chest in mock defeat. Stefan relaxed and stepped towards her, but that was all she needed. She grabbed him by the arm and threw him behind her at Klaus. She didn't look back to see if she had knocked either of them over because she was out the door in a flash.

She flashed to the edge of the town square and looked around to make sure no one had noticed her. Coast was clear. She started towards the Grill hoping to find someone that wasn't completely full of vervain from the water supply. Probably someone young would be the best bet. Young kids rarely drank water and chose to drink sugary sodas instead. A teenager would have less vervain in them than an adult.

Not that she really cared because she had been drinking vervain ever since Elijah originally had shown up in town. Compulsion, she was _never_ letting that happen to her again. And so what if it burned her insides as she drank it, at least she was in control of herself.

As she approached the Grill she spotted a girl from her math class. She was skinny, but she would do. Being skinny also meant she probably had metabolized the vervain in her system quicker.

She put on a fake smile and headed towards the girl.

"Hey Allison" she shouted, approaching the girl. She looked confused as Caroline approached her.

"Hey Caroline," the girl said hesitantly, looking around "what's up?"

"Nothing, do you mind coming with me for a moment?" Caroline asked sweetly, walking past her towards the side of the Grill.

"Sure" the girl said slowly still trying to see where Caroline was going with this. "But I only have a minute, I just got back in town from visiting my dad and I have a lot of homework to catch up on," she said following Caroline down the steps and into the alley next to the Mystic Grill.

Caroline grinned, what where the chances that the first person she came across very likely didn't have vervain in her? She was sure Elena never got _this _lucky. Freshly back in town meant that she hadn't even been near the vervain water supply. And her blood was clean. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and once she heard Allison stop behind her she sprang at her, pushing her up against the wall. Her hand covered the girl's mouth to muffle any screams.

"Be quiet," Caroline hissed her pupils dilating.

Caroline could hear the girl's blood racing through her veins, her heart pumping double time with fear. She was so hungry. She felt her fangs drop and the dark veins emerged beneath her eyes.

The girl's eyes widened in horror as she cringed away from Caroline in anticipation of the attack.

Caroline had been about to plunge her fangs into the girls neck when she froze.

The girl had a look of absolute terror in her eyes that stopped her. She was trembling with fear and acceptance of her fate. It reminded her of the time when Damon fed on her and she was terrified but couldn't escape. When she had known there was no escaping him and that he was going to eventually kill her when he was done using her.

She growled in frustration as she held the girl at arm's length. Her pupils dilated, "Leave, forget this ever happened." The girl nodded and a blank look crossed her features, she had been about to walk away when Caroline grabbed her arm and brought her to face her again. "Drink some water when you get home," Caroline added as her pupils dilated again. Allison nodded with the same blank look on her face and she turned and left the alleyway.

God damn it, even with her humanity off something was still stopping her from feeding on humans. Maybe it was because she had chosen to feed on a defenseless girl. She just needed to find a man, a predator and then she would be able to follow through. She spun around in anger to leave the alley and saw Klaus leaning against the side of the Grill at the top of the stairs. He looked concerned.

"Go away," she snarled at him stomping up the steps and shoving past him.

"Caroline" he said grabbing her by the arm and spinning her to look at him.

"Let go," she growled trying to rip her arm from his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

He was slowly losing his patience with her continuously running away from him. He wanted to talk to her and she seemed determined to ignore him.

"Why didn't you feed on her?" he asked her quietly.

She paused in her attempts to free her arm. She looked to be thinking about it but the resumed struggling against his grip.

"She was full of vervain," Caroline lied coolly as she relaxed her arm, hoping that he would release her.

"You think I cannot detect a lie?" Klaus asked, pulling her close to him so her face was inches from his. "You forget that I am over a thousand years old sweetheart," he murmured.

"Let—me—go," she said in the same quiet voice, enunciating each of her words.

He released her arm.

She shot him an irritated look and then started to walk away from him.

"Does this have to do with Damon?" Klaus quietly called after her.

She froze in her tracks. Klaus frowned as he realized that even with her humanity off, whatever Damon had done to her was still affecting her. So much so that she was having human-like responses when confronted with it. Even with her humanity off.

She spun around quickly and was right back in his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snarled her nose crinkling in anger. "Did Stefan tell you about Damon?" she asked and then laughed bitterly. Of course Stefan was spilling all her dirty little secrets. She was going to kick his ass when she got back to the boarding house.

Klaus almost wanted to smile, he seemed to be getting through to her humanity. But he also wanted to kick himself, because clearly it was only causing a strong reaction because it was a horrible experience for her.

She scoffed when she didn't get an answer from him and turned and resumed walking away.

He stood there for a moment contemplating what to do. He could go track that girl down and take some of her blood. He could find her a bunny. No, definitely not—he was not going to go hunt down a bunny. He laughed inwardly at the absurdity of _the_ original hybrid chasing bunnies through the forest. He could offer her his blood. His head snapped up at the thought and he flashed in front of her.

She ran right into him as he suddenly materialized right in front of her. The collision almost caused her to fall backwards but strong arms wrapped around her waist to stop her from falling. She inhaled deeply and frowned when warmth spread through her belly at the scent of him. Her body was betraying her.

"What if I offered you my blood," Klaus said quietly as he released her from his grip and held her at arm's length. He rolled the idea around in his mind for a moment. "But with your humanity off I don't want a thousand year old hybrid blood in you— it would make you too powerful—too unpredictable."

She felt the veins emerging under her eyes at the thought of drinking his blood. Klaus's blood was the most delectable thing she had ever tasted. And that was an understatement because both times she had tasted his blood she had so close to death that she barely tasted it. She would give up human blood in an instant and forever if she could drink his blood instead.

He saw her eyes darken at the mention of his blood and he immediately tried to think of disturbing things to keep himself from becoming aroused at the sight of her vampire features. Think of walking in on Kol with that hooker. Or ripping off his hybrids heads. He let out a deep breath as he focused on her face. Dammit, too late. He felt himself go hard again at the sight of her fangs peeking out between her perfect lips. Her close proximity was _not_ helping.

"But only if you turned _it_ back on," he said gently, giving her an ultimatum.

"What if I said I'd turn it back on?" she said, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

**A/N: tehehe Klaus seeing her vamp face=turned on lmao, and shes all like hmm he smells good—shit this is still Klaus (clearly I'm bad at writing a completely void of humanity Caroline because shes just too bright and bubbly to be as cruel and humanityless as ur average vampire)…..one of the reasons Klaus is so drawn to her is because she is just oozing humanity…and a vampire with that much humanity wouldn't be completely void of it when they flip the switch…that just my way of reasoning with myself that its okay she is showing emotions ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: eww I should not reread my work…now all I'm thinking is all Caroline is doing is stomping around like a little whiny elena and all Klaus and Stefan are doing is frowning and watching in amusement…note to self….dont reread own work…this is why I don't write…I'm too much of a perfectionist…**

**And someone brought up that Alaric said it was more like a dimmer switch…makes me feel better about allowing Caroline to express some emotions**

"What if I said I'd turn it back on?" she said, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

There was silence between them as each of them started to breathe heavier.

"I'd say that I didn't believe you," he said quietly, setting her with an even stare.

"And then," she murmured, stepping closer to him. "I'd say that you're right," she whispered huskily as her eyes darkened with desire.

He swallowed thickly.

She reached her hand up and he froze not knowing what to expect from her in this state.

She reached forward across the mere inches of a gap that separated their bodies and ran her finger down the side of his neck, trailing it across his necklaces. Hooking her fingers through the necklaces, she tugged them, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together. She nearly smirked in amusement as she saw his eyes darken with lust.

His pants were becoming unbearably tight. He could smell her arousal spreading between her legs and his was evident and now pressed right up against her stomach.

His breath quickened as her fingers continued over his chest and started trailing lower. Across his abdomen and lower she went, trailing her fingers across the fabric of his Henley. She was almost at his belt when a hand clamped around her wrist, halting her movements.

He stopped her before it went any further. Clearly she was going to try and use sex to her advantage with the switch off. He had been having trouble restraining himself before she turned off her humanity, and this was a million times worse. There were way too many things about this that weren't right. They were in public, firstly. And secondly, he did not want any of their firsts to be when she had her humanity off. First kiss, first time they had sex, first anything was _not _happening with her in this state. He wanted it to be real, not just for him—he wanted her to desire all of it as much as he did. And as much as he desired to pin her to the nearest tree and take her right there for the town to see, that was not going to happen. At least not yet. And he didn't want anyone else seeing Caroline in the throes of passion, that would be for his eyes only.

"I thought you wanted this?" she asked, hurt flashing through her eyes. As quickly as it was there, it was gone.

"Not like this," he said throatily. He stepped back and took a deep calming breath.

She scoffed as the space between them increased again. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the warmth of him pressed against her so intimately. There went her plan to seduce him for his blood. She crossed her arms over her chest, a hard look entering her eyes.

"As good as your blood tastes—" she said frostily, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not turning it back on for some blood."

He smirked at her unintentional admission that she liked the taste of his blood. His smirk faded as he realized that it wasn't enough to want her humanity back. Who was he kidding, if he had the option of turning it off—would he turn it back on for delectable blood? Probably not.

"What happened Caroline?" he asked her softly. "What could be so bad that you suddenly didn't want to care anymore?" He reached his hand out planning to grab her hand, but she shied away.

"None of your damn business," she said backing away from him. "Why do you and Stefan suddenly care?" she said with a look of exasperation. "Why can't you take a hint?" she asked taking another step back.

She was actually confused, why did they care all of a sudden? All this time and all the shit that had happened to her in the past year—and the instant she turns it off, they suddenly won't leave her alone and let her have a moment of peace? "I said go away, and I mean it—leave me alone," she insisted. "That little girl who was strong and full of light isn't here anymore—the sooner you realize that the better" she said blank faced and flashed off.

He stood there at the edge of town square giving her a moment of a head start. He knew she wasn't going to attack someone. She had just had the chance and had chosen to let the human girl go. It was becoming rather irritating that all the locals were on vervain. He was going to have to either have humans brought in from out of town or blood bags shipped here. Eventually he and Stefan would need to feed as well. Caroline needed to feed, soon—and clearly bunnies were out of the picture for now.

He recalled her saying she wanted to kick Stefan's ass for telling him about Damon, and smirked. Looking around to make sure he had no human observers, he flashed off after her.

He had a thousand years on the baby vampire and caught up to her quickly. She stopped the moment she sensed him beside her.

"Seriously?" she exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands out to the side and shooting him a look of annoyance.

"Sweetheart, you forget that Silas is on the loose—most likely in Mystic Falls," he said stepping in front of her to block her path. "I'm not letting you out of my sight when you clearly aren't yourself."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're going to be staying at the Salvatore boarding house for a few days with Stefan and me," he said with a grin. And then he would finally get a chance to talk to her. He had been chasing her all over the Salvatore house and Mystic Falls trying to talk to her. Why was she making this so difficult? Although she did say she wanted to eat before she had to sit through another lecture. And she had still hadn't found some blood to drink.

Caroline crossed her arms and scoffed at him. "Yeah—that's not happening" she proclaimed rolling her eyes and just standing there.

"I'll think you'll find that it is" Klaus said as he stepped towards her so that his face was inches from hers. "Now love, you can come willingly—" he murmured, "or— I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to the Salvatore's home," he said leaning away from her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah" she said cocking her head to the side with a fake grin, "I say neither." With that she spun away from him and bolted.

Yet again, a strong arm around her waist prevented her from taking more than a step. She let out a squeal of surprise as she was lifted in the air and thrown over Klaus's shoulder.

"Really?" she huffed.

"I warned you," he said evenly.

She could practically hear him smirking. Him and all his smirking, she wanted to wipe that damn smirk off his face. This was beyond irritating, she didn't enjoy being manhandled or being kept captive by Klaus and Stefan. But at this angle and her current position over his shoulder, she did have a nice view of Klaus's backside.

"Put—me—down," she demanded, smacking his lower back to enunciate each word.

"Not going to happen sweetheart" he said as he set off walking towards the Salvatore's house. They were nearly there when he had caught up with her moments ago. They were close enough that he chose to walk the remainder of the way. More time with her thrown over his shoulder he thought, his grin growing wider.

"Please?" she asked in a fake whiny voice, hoping that she could use his feelings for her to her advantage.

"Nope," he said joyously

"Ugh," she groaned and smacked him again in annoyance, this time further south. He froze mid-step. She raised her eyebrows.

Maybe trying to seduce him again would make him be forced to let her go. Especially since he didn't want to sleep with her like this—clearly arousing him was not a problem since he had been hard at least three times in the past few hours. He seemed to be trying to control himself around her and jeez she really was torturing him. She grinned. Maybe fourth time's the charm? — He really wasn't that patient of a man.

He resumed walking after a moment of her staying still. She didn't stay still long though. His eyes went wide as he felt her start to play with the back of his pants. She was running her finger down his back and over his behind.

"Not going to work love," he said as he approached the front of the boarding house. He noted the sheriff's car in the driveway but he could tell Caroline didn't as she continued to run her finger from his thigh up to his lower back, and then under the edge of his pants. He walked through the open front door and into the boarding house.

She groaned inwardly, he wasn't even responding. The only indication that what she was doing had affected him was when he froze at her initial smack. Maybe if—.

Stefan cleared his throat.

Caroline froze her movements and looked up—only to realize they were already back at the boarding house. So much for that plan, not that it was much of a plan to start with.

Klaus let her slide down the front of his body and placed her on the ground beside him.

She shot him a glare with her nose crinkled in anger and then turned to face Stefan.

"Mom?"

**A/N: I feel like that was really uneventful after the first part…oh well…leave me suggestions! I'm feeling particularly un-inspired today… Since tomorrow is Thursday idk if a chapter will go up! It depends if I get it done before the episode or not…if not I may either be inspired to write a new chapter or **_**very, very angry with Julie Plec (I usually am)**_** and just want to stew in it….**

…**I already saw that someone else is writing a fic where Caroline turns off her humanity and that definitely discouraged me…. **

**Figured out that I got a whole lot of Negativity Bias going on when it comes to writing….or just life in general lol**

**Enjoy! And Comment/leave suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I sincerely apologize if the last chapter was crappy…I tried my best but I was having an awful day yesterday…any of u readers on tumblr know that…had to get this out before the episode because I have a feeling that Julie Plec is either going to inspire me in this episode or piss me off again! Lol**

**Oh and have I told u guys lately that I love u guys? You all leave such nice reviews! I wish I could reply to some of the guests! **

"Mom?"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She looked at Stefan who was standing there innocently.

"Caroline," her mother said hesitantly. "Stefan told me that you would be staying with him for a few days because of the whole Silas thing going on—he didn't say that Klaus was staying here to though," she said shooting Stefan a disapproving look.

Stefan shot her a guilty and apologetic look.

"Helps that we have the only vervain free water in town," Stefan amended, trying to keep Caroline's talking to a minimum. He had a feeling that her mom finding out her humanity off right now wouldn't be the best of things. Especially since Elena had just flipped the switch and gone crazy, burning down her house and attacking the sheriff yesterday. Plus hopefully he and Klaus would figure out a way to get her to turn it back on soon.

"Anyways," her mom said eying the three of them suspiciously. "Stefan asked me to bring a bag of your stuff over," her mom said indicating the bag she held in her hand and then setting it down on the table behind her in the foyer. She frowned disapprovingly at Caroline's current state of dress, in men's clothes.

"Please tell me my curling iron is in there because if I'm going to be stuck here something _needs_ to be done about my hair," she said lifting a lock of her limp hair that hung out of her ponytail and letting it drop for show.

"Your curling iron is in there," her mom said rolling her eyes at her daughter's antics. "I know that you would just _die_ without it" her mom said with a small smile. "Anyways I don't have time to chat," she said walking towards the door, which still was wide open. "I'm still doing damage control on the Gilbert house fire and now with all these blood bank robberies—" she turned to look at Klaus and then Stefan. "You sure it wasn't you, or Elena? Or even Damon?" Liz asked turning to glare questionably at both Stefan and Klaus.

Klaus felt the urge to laugh. This human was attempting to intimidate him. And he knew that he would let it slide just because she was Caroline's mother. Any other human would be dead by now.

"We think that Silas is stockpiling the blood. He has been desiccated for thousands of years," Stefan said walking with Liz to the door.

"Ok, well call me if you guys come across any new leads," Liz said as she reached the threshold. She turned to face Caroline. "Bye sweetie, behave" she said and then turned and left.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her mother's antics. She was never one for expressing her emotions.

"You called my mother?" Caroline demanded from Stefan as he closed the door behind Liz.

Stefan walked back towards her and Klaus and crossed his arms.

"Yes I called your mother," he said evenly. "After you ran out of here earlier, Klaus and I decided that it would be best if you stayed here for a little while," he said turning to pick up the bag that Liz had set on the table. "I called your mom to bring you some things, and to see if she had any blood bags lying around." He held out the bag to her, shaking it slightly to indicate she should take it.

"Did she?" Caroline asked, her eyes lighting up at the mention of blood as she grabbed the bag.

"Yes," Stefan said slowly as he met Klaus's gaze. "She said that there were two buried in the back of your fridge." Klaus and Stefan shared a look of understanding. They would need to find blood, soon. Especially if Caroline didn't turn her humanity back on within the next day or so.

Stefan shot him a questioning look, asking if she had fed off of anyone. Klaus shook his head fractionally in response.

Klaus watched as Caroline greedily dug through the bag her mom brought her. She grinned as she pulled out the two blood bags victoriously.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and then walked into the kitchen to throw the other one in the fridge.

Klaus and Stefan shared another look before following her into the kitchen. Stefan sat on one of the stools at the island and Klaus resumed his position he had held earlier. He leaned over the counter on his elbows.

Caroline walked over to fridge and threw one bag in. She let the door swing shut as she held onto the other bag.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Caroline asked Stefan, still holding the blood bag. "That I turned it off?"

"It wasn't my place." Stefan answered simply. "And I'm sure you didn't want to deal with a lecture from her as well."

Caroline looked down at the blood bag in her hand. B positive, her favorite. Well something good came out of their hovering—she got a two blood bags in her favorite blood type. Maybe their insistence to keep an eye on her wasn't _that_ bad.

"Thanks," she mumbled, almost sounding sincere.

Stefan and Klaus both watched quietly as Caroline took the blood bag and ripped the tubing off of it. She held it to her mouth and drank.

Klaus's eyes widened as she moaned in pleasure of finally drinking blood. The veins under her eyes emerged as she swallowed the blood. She was going to be the death of him if she kept doing things like this. It was like she was literally purposefully trying to turn him on. And it was working. He was tempted to think of unpleasant things to keep himself from getting unbearably hard again, especially when he knew there would be no release, but he wanted to enjoy the sight of her relishing in the blood.

She kept her eyes closed but smirked inwardly as she heard Klaus's breathing quicken slightly. Interesting, her vampire face really seemed to turn him on. Among other things she thought as she let out another low moan. She let a drop of the blood leak out the corner of her mouth. Opening her eyes she looked straight into Klaus's as she caught the drop with her finger and brought it up to her lips. Not breaking eye contact she slipped the finger between her teeth and slowly licked the blood off the pad of her finger. His eyes darkened and he shifted uncomfortably in his leaning position.

Stefan cleared his throat again, interrupting their gaze.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to—_talk_," he said shaking his head in amusement as he turned to leave. He still needed to finish cleaning up the house. He would just leave them to whatever game Caroline was playing right now. He smirked, Caroline trying to seduce Klaus—and she seemed to be succeeding from the look of it.

Caroline and Klaus stood in silence as Stefan left them alone. After Stefan left the room Klaus turned to look at Caroline, who still stood beside the refrigerator holding a nearly empty blood bag.

She raised it to her lips again with a smirk.

"Caroline," Klaus warned.

She ignored him and brought it to her lips, letting out another moan as the blood slid effortlessly down her throat.

The next thing she knew she was pinned against the refrigerator. Her eyes flew open as she met Klaus's dark gaze.

"Stop teasing me," he demanded huskily.

"Why?" she asked innocently sliding her hand down his chest. "You seem to be enjoying it," she said as she suddenly cupped him over his pants.

His eyelids fluttered slightly as he let out a groan of his own. He desperately needed release, this was the fourth time today that she had aroused him. He had to restrain himself from bucking his hips into her hand.

As quickly as he was there, he was gone—standing a couple feet away from her against the counter. His eyes still dark with desire and his erection straining against his jeans. His breathing was heavy, as he tried to control himself.

Her gaze lingered on the straining crotch of his jeans before she brought her eyes up to meet his. She tossed the empty blood bag on the counter.

"You know I meant it, when I said Elena was right" she said in a low and sultry voice, stepping towards him. "Elena said I should turn it off—so that I wouldn't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts I had about you." She was inches from him, again. Their heavy breathing intermingling.

Klaus swallowed thickly. She had been having dirty thoughts about him before she flipped the switch? What was this woman doing to him? She quite literally had him wrapped around her finger. She was driving him mad with desire. And he wanted nothing more than to pin her against the wall and take her. His thousand years of experience and control was being pushed to its limits and he hadn't even _seen_ her body yet. She was still wearing Stefan's t-shirt and shorts. Not a hint of cleavage was visible due to the high collar of the cotton shirt. Even her curves were masked with the baggy men's clothes hanging on her petite frame.

Hell, he needed a cold shower.

"In case you haven't taken the hint, sweetheart," Klaus murmured, using her own words against her. She kept telling him to take a hint. "I don't intend to sleep with you, until you turn your humanity back on."

"Why not?" she asked feigning innocence. "I quite enjoy being like this," she whispered reaching towards him.

He grabbed her wrist before her fingertips could even touch him.

"I want the Caroline who thinks that I'm capable of being saved—not this humanity-less vixen trying to get into my pants," he said a little harshly as he turned and left the kitchen.

He still wanted to talk to her but he needed a cold shower first. He stormed past an inquisitive looking Stefan, towards the stairs.

Caroline's face dropped as he walked away from her. He didn't want her like this?

**A/N: Yes I had Liz bring over a curling iron because in the show, something needs to be done about Caroline's hair and makeup…its sad that they aren't making an effort on her but they are on Hayley and Elena… Oh and idk how the episode will go tonight…if it inspires me I may write another chapter late tonight (I'm EST…aka east coast of the US)**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter and there was less of a cliffhanger because Idk if ill be able to get a chapter out tomorrow…I'll be on a plane for a good portion of the day and then out of the country until Tuesday evening…I'll try to get a chapter or a few up over my little vaca but no guarantees ;) **

**As usual comments and suggestions are welcome! Love u guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok as promised, I'm exhausted from traveling all day but after I got home and did some homework I told myself I had to put a chapter up because I kept u guys waiting the whole time I was out of the country ;)**

Caroline's face dropped as he walked away from her. He didn't want her like this?

Then again why was she surprised? He had chosen to sleep with the were-slut before her. And when had anyone ever wanted her first? Never. Wait why did she even care? Wasn't the switch so that she wouldn't have to care anymore? Her switch must be broken if she was still feeling these things. She wanted to feed and not feel guilty. That wasn't happening. She wanted to not be bothered by the fact that Klaus didn't want her like this. Great. As if she didn't have enough problems, now she couldn't even be a normal vampire and just flip the switch to not caring.

She heard the shower turn on upstairs and smirked. At least she knew he was at least still attracted to her. He may say he didn't want her, but even he couldn't fight his body's reaction. Eventually he would have to give in, he wasn't _that_ patient.

Shaking her head she grabbed the empty blood bag off the counter and threw it into the trashcan. She walked into the living room where Stefan was finishing the task she had started earlier of cleaning up.

He stopped when she entered the room and turned to look at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked her softly. "This isn't you Care" he said indicating her and referring to her in the kitchen.

"This is me, me without humanity" she said flopping down on the couch that Stefan had been cleaning. "Get used to it."

"No," he said. "I'm not getting used to it because you're going to turn it back on, one way or another"

She glared at him.

"We just haven't figured out how to get you to," Stefan added.

"You're not going to," she said with a smirk. "But hey, let me wish you the best of luck in trying," she laughed. Stefan was unhappy with her, she could see it all over his face. She rolled her eyes, why wasn't he off with Damon trying to fix Elena? Why was he hanging around with Klaus to nag her? Klaus was obsessed with her for some reason, but Stefan? He was in love with Elena, not her.

"Better yet don't even bother," she said bouncing up from the couch. "Now which room is mine?" she demanded. "If I have to stay here, I'm not staying on the couch—or Damon's room" she said cringing at the thought.

"The guest room next to my room," he said stiffly.

"Great, well I'll be in my room then," she said and turned away from him.

The shower was still running as she stomped up the stairs. She paused before she entered her room. Apparently Klaus was staying in the room on the other side of hers. Or at least that was where he was showering. Shaking Klaus from her thoughts she entered her room and shut the door behind her.

The room was nicely furnished but nothing like the interior of the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus had gone all out when he had put together his new home in Mystic Falls. Damn why was she still thinking about Klaus.

Maybe because he was showering on the other side of that wall, she thought with a grin. She tossed the bag on her bed. Maybe she should join him, she thought wickedly as she walked to her door.

She paused again with her hand on the doorknob. Wait he said he didn't want her like this. He would not be welcoming her into the shower with him in that case. She frowned as she went to sit on the edge of her bed.

Why was it that with her humanity off, Elena still had all the guys going after her? Why did she still even care that everyone was only worried about Elena? Everyone was always so concerned with Elena, that wasn't a new thing. But she turns hers off and nobody really gives a damn. Hell her own mother didn't even notice. But why would she? Her mother was never good at reading her, especially since she was so skilled at masking her pain. She had enough practice at it, she thought bitterly.

She felt a tear drip down her nose. What? She reached her hand up to touch it in shock. Her switch was off why was she crying? Weren't her emotions supposed to be off?

This was not fair. Seriously? If she was still going to feel and care about all the shit she had been through shouldn't she just turn it back on? Jeez she felt like she had some vampire version of bipolar disorder. Literally one moment she could care less and was trying to get in Klaus's pants. And now all she could think about is that once again Elena is the center of the universe—_and_ she was crying!

Well, at least it was dulled. The effort of covering up her pain was nearly gone. Maybe she deserved a few more days of no humanity, of not caring or being hurt.

She sniffled once more as she wiped her tears away.

Shit.

Klaus's room was right next to hers, and she hadn't heard the water running for the past minute. He probably heard her crying. Great.

Cold shower must be over, she thought with a smirk—which quickly turned to a frown when she heard a knock on her door.

She groaned as she stood to answer it.

"What?" she demanded as she pulled open the door.

As she suspected, Klaus.

Klaus stood there for a moment studying her. Her face was blank but he could see the tell-tale signs of crying. Her eyes were slightly puffy and there was a faint red tint to her nose and cheeks. He had been taking his cold shower trying to get images of what he wished to do to her out of his mind. He had turned off the shower only to hear sniffling from the other side of the wall. She was crying. Why was she crying if her switch was flipped? He knew that some in the supernatural community referred to it as a sort of dimmer switch. Maybe since Caroline had so much humanity her switch didn't dim as much as she had wished it to.

He was just standing here. What the hell did he want now? Her eyes started to wander as he seemed lost in thought for a moment. Water dripped from his sandy curls. His shirt clung to his damp body, leaving darker spots where the water had been on his body when he put it on. How could one man look so good in a Henley and jeans? It wasn't fair.

"Hello?" Caroline demanded bringing him back to the present after she stopped ogling him.

"Can I come in?" he asked indicating behind her into the room as he snapped out of it.

"Why?" she demanded, she was _so _done with talking about all this. She really just wanted a nap. Drowning and only having a limited blood supply would do that to you. But then again it was her own fault that she drowned. She was just curious, and lying in that tub after spiraling for so long—well it presented her with an opportunity. Her switch may have been flipped but all these things were still festering in her mind. Not as pronounced as before, but still there, nagging her that Elena would always come first and that she would always be collateral damage. And drowning, well that was at least a half hour or more of relief from those thoughts. Peaceful bliss—dead, but still peace.

"I still wish to speak to you Caroline" he said softly, he was treading lightly. All of this was new to him. Caring about someone else's feelings for a change, as well as a vampire with their switch flipped who still seemed to have a good amount of humanity peeking through.

"I guess," she sighed, stepping aside to allow him into the room. "Let's just get it over with so you can stop following me all over town—and this house for that matter" she added.

He didn't know where to stand, or sit, so he just chose to walk over to the window. He stood there for a moment lost in thought, staring out the window. How did he broach the subject, where did he start?

"What do you want to say?" she asked after he didn't say anything for a good minute.

He sighed and faced her. She was standing maybe two feet from him, leaning against the side of the window frame.

"Why?" he asked simply, that was what he desperately wanted to know. Why would someone as bright and full of light as Caroline, turn it off?

"Why?" she repeated as if rolling the idea around in her mind or testing the word out.

"The better question is why not?" she laughed bitterly, smiling at him.

The smiled didn't reach her eyes thought, it was a forced smile—a mask that she had clearly spent months perfecting. He frowned, no wonder her pain got pushed aside. She was good at hiding it. If he hadn't had a thousand years of experience in the art of lies and deception, he wouldn't have even noticed that the smile wasn't a genuine one.

"That mask may work with your so called friends, but it won't fool me sweetheart" he said quietly.

Her smile dropped. She still couldn't fathom why he cared. Sure she had thought he was in love with her, but then he had said it was a hallucination. Why would someone like him, care about someone like her? It just didn't add up that he _fancied_ her or even _loved _her. She was an insecure, neurotic little twit she thought remembering what Tyler had told Matt. She was useless, according to Damon. Why would _the_ _original hybrid _care about stupid little small town her?

She felt her tear ducts betray her as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Klaus's face instantly turned to one of concern.

She turned away from him and furiously wiped them away.

"Caroline?" he asked stepping in front of her. He lifted her chin with his finger and saw that her eyes were full of tears. She was crying. Again. With her switch flipped.

She tried to yank her chin from his grasp but he just held her by her arms instead. She curled her small hands into fists and started punching his chest. It wouldn't do much damage, and the punches had very little effort behind them.

"Go away," she insisted. "Clearly I'm a screwed up, abnormal vampire—I mean what vampire cries with their humanity off?" She laughed at the absurdity and unfairness of it all.

She was rambling and nearing hysterical. She continued to struggle against his hold..

He pulled her to his chest.—and the floodgates opened. She fisted her hands in his shirt and just sobbed.

**A/N: I apologize for any grammatical errors or rambling sentences, I have no beta and I'm exhausted so if it doesn't quite flow…sorry! Hahah oh and idk if Caroline ever overheard what Tyler said, but I'm throwing it in…because Caroline has been put down too much…even by Tyler. **

**Thank you for being patient with me while I had no time to write! Lol….**

**As usual leave comments and suggestions! ;) (they make me extra happy, and if ur a registered user ill likely respond)**

**I also decided that I still want Caroline to have her not caring moments as well as her ones where she thinks about it and it still upsets her to a degree….hence the could care less attitude one minute and the crying the next….but hey she is Caroline…who is neurotic and rambles ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Ok I got **_**very **_**mixed reviews on that last one…to the people who say that this is not Klaus or how he would act. When have we ever seen him not show his humanity to Caroline…any time he lets his guard down…its with Caroline…the only time we have seen ruthless Klaus around Caroline is when he stabbed and bit her…and he realized his mistake as she was dying…he **_**couldn't**_** let her die…he realized that and said he would never hurt her again**

**To those who are worried her humanity will be back on too quickly…idk when shell turn it back on…its incredibly challenging writing her with it off…shes just not the same Caroline with it off…shes just having a little Caroline freak-out/melt down because shes experiencing emotions and caring when her switch is flipped…if you don't like it…sorry…that's just my interpretation of her dimmer switch…I could just never see Caroline as someone who didn't care at all…maybe in drabbles…not my story tho…I could never see her being as cruel as humanity-less Elena was to her**

**Oh at the little comforting bit at the end….I guess I just really wanted to see him comfort her at the end of 4x17 ;) (but that would've been a very un-Klaus thing to do since she had just hurt him about a very similar situation)**

He pulled her to his chest.—and the floodgates opened. She fisted her hands in his shirt and just sobbed.

He just stood there cradling her head to his chest as she sobbed. He was just as curious as her as to why she was crying. Why she still was experiencing emotions enough to cause her to cry? Or better yet, what had happened to her that was causing her to cry with the switch flipped?

After a few minutes her sobbing slowed. She inhaled deeply trying to cease her crying. The unique and intoxicating scent of Klaus invaded her senses as she realized just whose arms were wrapped around her.

Caroline froze in his arms. What was she doing? She pulled away from him a look of confusion crossing her features.

God I'm a freak, she thought. She was a mess. She turned away from him and walked quickly into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath with her back against the door and then walked over to the sink wiping away her tears and splashing some cold water on her face from the sink.

Why had she even been crying? She didn't even know what exactly had caused the mini-breakdown. Had she really kept it bottled up so long that she couldn't control her emotions even in this state? Whatever it was, the urge to cry was long gone. She shook her head, she was having crazy mood swings—they should just lock her crazy ass up in the vampire loony bin. Ok not really, but still—what the hell was wrong with her?

Maybe she just needed to get out, away from her friends and Klaus—and just have some fun. That was what Elena had said, to let go—it was fun.

Klaus stood in the room waiting where she had left him—his shirt was wet with her tears. One moment she had been crying the next she had pulled away and disappeared into the bathroom. He had seen the confused look on her face before she had walked away. He just wanted to go in the bathroom and try and get her to turn it back on.

He looked up as the bathroom door suddenly opened. Caroline walked out slowly a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you and Stefan go start brainstorming about Silas," she said. "I'm going to take a nap," she added putting on a façade of exhaustion.

"Caroline—" he started for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, but stopped. Maybe she did need some rest. She had drowned a few hours ago, and one blood bag wouldn't be enough to get her back to normal.

"No, ignore whatever the hell that was," she said indicating with her finger where she had stood minutes ago sobbing. "Go talk to Stefan about Silas," she said pointing to the door.

He studied her for a moment, she seemed to be telling the truth. She did look exhausted.

"I'm tired and I want to take a nap, I'll come help later," she said walking over to her bag and pulling out some yoga pants and a tank top.

She was acting as if she hadn't just broken down moments ago. She wasn't even wearing the mask she put on for everyone, she looked as if she had forgotten about it and didn't even care. She was driving him insane with desire one moment and then breaking down in tears the next? He was sure as hell confused by the mixed signals he was getting from humanity-less Caroline.

"Ok," he conceded and started to walk towards the door. He opened it and turned around. "Get some rest and then meet Stefan and me in the library later" he said shooting her one last concerned glance before he quickly masked it and closed the door behind him.

He should give her time to rest, he thought as he walked down the hall towards the stairs. He needed time to think about how to approach the topic of her turning it back on again. Clearly the direct approach didn't work. She just diverted his attention by trying to seduce him when he tried that. And being vague didn't work either, she had broken down into tears. He thought of the girl she had let go without even a scratch. Damon had something to do with that. Something that was tugging at her humanity and making her stop from doing things, like feeding on a teenage girl.

Damon would be back tomorrow with Elena. At least that's what he had told Stefan last time they had talked. Maybe using Damon would be the best way to reach her.

He turned the corner into the library to find Stefan sitting at his desk with some papers spread across it.

Stefan looked up the instant Klaus entered the library. He stood.

"Was Caroline crying?" he asked concern and confusion evident on his face.

"Yes" Klaus said tersely, signaling that it was not up for discussion.

"What are you working on," he asked looking down at the papers, non-discretely switching topics.

"I think I may know who Silas is disguised as," Stefan said with a smile.

The moment Klaus had left the room she quietly grabbed her purse and phone and walked over to the balcony doors. She slowly and quietly pulled one open and slipped through. Shutting it behind her she tiptoed over to the banister and looked down. Here goes nothing, she thought as she leapt from the banister to the ground below. She let her knees bend to absorb her impact with the ground as quietly as possible.

Listening in closely she could hear Klaus and Stefan lost in their ideas about Silas. She smirked. How easy.

Being careful to keep her steps light she flashed down the driveway. Once she was out of hearing distance she let out a giggle. Oh the all mighty hybrid and the ripper just got bested by a baby vampire. And she was going out, to have fun. But first she needed to fix her hair—and her clothes. She grimaced as she looked down at the men's clothing she was still wearing.

She flashed off to her house, her mom would be working still.

Entering her room she started digging through her closet. She came across the dark jeans she had been searching for and pulled out a low cut blouse to go with it.

Hmmm she thought as she tapped her finger on her lip and started at her closet. She smiled as she reached in and pulled out a blazer and some black booties. Perfect.

She started getting ready doing her hair and then her makeup. Glancing at the clock she realized that time had flown by, the whole day had for that matter. It was already 7 o'clock and she needed to go before Klaus and Stefan realized she was not actually napping upstairs.

She threw on her blouse and hopped around for a few moments trying to wiggle into her skinny jeans. She pulled the jacket on and then sat on the edge of her bed to put her shoes on. Done.

Now—where to? She couldn't go to the Mystic Grill, that would be the first place that they would check. Not to mention Matt was there and she didn't feel like dealing with him right now. She started going through her mental checklist of bars in the area. There was a mediocre one in the next town over. That would have to do she thought as she checked the clock again, 7:15.

She relocked her house so her mom wouldn't know she had been home and then flashed off into the night.

Stefan and Klaus were looking over blood bank files as well as the two expression murders that Silas planned to harness.

Stefan believed that the professor was either working with or was being possessed by Silas, and Klaus thought it was a good lead they should follow up on.

He listened in upstairs having almost completely forgotten that Caroline was sleeping upstairs. He focused his hearing listening for the even sounds of her breathing or for sounds of her moving around getting ready to come down.

Nothing.

He frowned and looked at Stefan who was engrossed in the papers.

"Have you heard Caroline lately?" Klaus asked.

Stefan looked up at him confused, he listened in upstairs as well. Nothing

"Now that you mention it, it's been awfully quiet," Stefan stated.

They shared a look and then flashed upstairs. Klaus knocked on the door before he opened it, not wanting to get yelled at if she was in fact in the room.

The door swung open to confirm his suspicions. She wasn't there.

He growled, how had they let a baby vampire slip through their fingers?

"Check her house and with the sheriff," Klaus growled quickly retreating back down the stairs and towards the front door. "I'll check the Grill"

Stefan nodded and flashed off.

He knew she wouldn't be at any of the places he listed off. She knew they would come looking for her, so she would go somewhere new. He just wanted to be the one to find her, not Stefan. He flashed off into the night.

The bar was dimly lit from the outside as she approached it. Seemed good enough. She just wanted to have fun, flirt a little—maybe dance with some random guys.

As she walked through the door she was surprised to see that there were more occupants than she would've expected. There was a band playing and quite a few people dancing to the music.

Walking up to the bar she hailed the bartended and sat on a stool. The bartender approached looking at her with disapproval.

"Honey, I think you're a little young to be at a bar—I'll need to see some identification," he said frowning at her. She probably looked like some innocent looking blonde teenage girl trying to weasel some alcohol out of a bartender.

Well she was, but she was also a vampire.

"How about, we forget the ID and you go get me a rum and coke," she said as her eyes dilated.

"I'll forget the ID and get you a rum and coke" he repeated as a blank look crossed his features and turned to make her the drink.

She smirked and glanced at the dancing people. She hoped that Klaus and Stefan were still engrossed in their planning and hadn't even noticed she was gone.

"Here you are," the bartender said as he set the drink in front of her.

"Thanks," she said in a sickly sweet voice, mocking him. He looked confused. She frowned, she remembered what it was like to be confused from compulsion.

"How about a dance darling?" a male voice said next to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

He wasn't terrible to look at, she thought as she appraised him. She took a sip from her straw as she seemed to consider his offer.

"Why not," she said hopping off her stool. She grabbed his hand and led him to the crowd of dancing people.

He pulled her to him as they danced facing each other. She didn't really like the look he was giving her. It was kind of creepy—almost predatory. Maybe he would be a good person to feed from. She wouldn't feel guilty about drinking from a man who preyed on young girls. She should lead him to believe she would leave with him, then perhaps have a little drink.

She swayed her hips as she turned around to face away from the man. His gaze was unsettling. His hands settled on her hips pulling her backside close against his crotch.

Throwing her hair back she giggled flirtatiously. Her eyes wandered over the occupants of the bar as she danced and they came to rest at the doorway.

Klaus was standing there, looking quite unhappy.

**A/N: sorry for the random page breaks suddenly, I just normally can go back and forth easily when they are in the same area or room…but with them flashing all over the place…I needed to do something to divide it up.**

**Sorry for the rambling 300 word A/N at the top hahahah**

**Review please ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: apparently didn't want to upload my page breaks…how do u put them in? I love u guys and ur reviews….Guests! get accounts…I keep seeing more and more guest reviews…and im like ooo I want to reply…wait they are a guest…fml**

**U guys are amazing tho! I love reading all ur reviews…and replying to most of them! I give u guys a chapter, u give me reviews…win, win situation ;) lol**

**Longest chapter yet ;) **

Klaus was standing there, looking quite unhappy.

Enraged was more like it.

She looked away from him and continued to grind her ass into the man's crotch letting a smirk cross her face. Now she was messing with him on purpose. Before it had been about having fun and possibly getting some blood out of it. Now it was just a happy coincidence that Klaus was watching her dance suggestively with another man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, suddenly standing right next to her.

He was furious, he thought she had been resting upstairs in the Salvatore boarding house. No she had been here, letting disgusting humans touch her. He was furious that she was letting a human touch her in such an improper way. Sure this was a common form of dancing in this time, but he was even angrier that she was letting this _human_ touch her and dance with her and not him. He was actually envious of a human, and that disgusted him.

"Having fun, go away," she said making a shooing motion with her hands. She looked away from him and raised her arms in the air as she danced, rolling her hips backwards.

"Yeah man we're busy," the stranger said, tightening his grip on her hips—she frowned. Sure she could mess with Klaus, but this man needed to shut up or his head wouldn't be attached to his body much longer. Sure she may not care about the human, but Klaus had a temper and they were already causing a small scene.

He turned to the pathetic excuse of a human who had their hands all over his Caroline. Wait a minute, _his?_ He shook away the thought as he saw the man's left hand bravely venture inwards.

He grabbed the hand that was venturing dangerously close to the zipper of Caroline's jeans and twisted it back at an unnatural angle.

The pathetic human cried out in pain his body contorting in a way to lessen the painful twist in his arm.

"Leave, forget this ever happened," he said his pupils dilating—the human's struggling ceased. "Forget you ever met Caroline" he added. He watched with a satisfied smirk as the human walked away from them across the dance floor and out the door of the bar, with a dazed look on his face.

"Seriously?" she demanded her eyes alight with anger. She was actually surprised he didn't kill that man right on the spot. She had been pushing his buttons right in front of him.

"How the hell did you find me?" she demanded, she had thought she would at least have an hour or two before Stefan and Klaus finally tracked her down. She surprisingly was actually a little happy that it was only Klaus that found her.

"Cellphones can be tracked sweetheart" he said smugly watching the fury dance across her features. She was beautiful and sexy as hell when she was angry—a force to be reckoned with.

"You traced my cell phone?" she nearly shrieked, looking around as she realized people were already glancing their way.

He grabbed her by the top of her arm and dragged her off towards a secluded corner of the bar. He was in no mood to do damage control if she caused a scene.

"No I did not trace your cell phone," he said in a lower voice. "I simply checked the closest bar that wasn't the Mystic Grill," he said with a smirk, clearly proud with himself for finding her so quickly and easily.

She growled at him as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

"You are infuriating," she hissed. "I was just having a moment of fun." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I did not turn off my humanity to sit around, locked in the Salvatore boarding house with you and Stefan," she snarled.

"Well you're not staying here," he said grabbing her arm again and making his way towards the door, pulling her unwillingly beside him.

"No" she said firmly digging her heels in to stop as she tugged her arm away again. "I'm going to stay, finish my drink and dance—you can either leave or stay, your choice," she said and turned away from him, walking back to bar.

He watched her with wide eyes. The nerve of that woman, he thought shaking his head slightly as a small smirk graced his features. He watched her walk away, curls bouncing. His eyes wandered lower, over her curves and her swaying hips. He snapped out of it as she sat down, the stool obstructing his view of her backside. He groaned inwardly. Staying it was, he thought and walked over to the bar as well.

He raised his hand at the bartender who nodded at him that he would be over in a moment.

"So you're staying?" she asked a little shocked. Didn't he have better things to do, like plan with Stefan on how to end Silas.

"Why not, I could use a little fun as well," he said as he sat down on the bar stool to her left.

"Fun," she repeated giving him a stunned look. "Do you even know how to have fun?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

He shot her a look.

The bartender chose that moment to come over.

"I'll have a scotch" he said not taking his eyes off Caroline, "straight up," he added before the bartender could ask.

"Of course I know how to have fun" he said with a wicked grin. "Just ask Stefan about the twenties if you don't believe me"

She rolled her eyes at him and chugged down the rest of her drink.

He watched with eyebrows raised as she took the remaining half of her drink and gulped it down.

"Thirsty?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well as a matter of fact I am," she said glaring at him. "I was going to snack on that man, before you scared him off."

"Well he shouldn't have been touching you like that on the dance floor," Klaus snapped. "And I thought you didn't feed on humans" he added with a look of confusion. She had shied away from it even with her switch off.

"Well I was going to make an exception on that one," she said shooting him a fake grin and then turning to signal the bartender again.

An exception, why had that human been different from the last? He nearly groaned, he still really needed to talk to her. He had spent the whole day trying to talk to her to no avail. She was basically talking in riddles and alluding to things he had no idea about. Even Stefan seemed to be in the dark on some of the things that had happened to her.

The bartender approached her and glanced at her with a dazed look, compulsion taking over his senses.

"I'll have another rum and coke" she said sweetly.

Klaus was a little surprised that she had compelled the man.

The man walked away to make her drink and she turned to face Klaus again with a grin. He was looking at her inquisitively.

"What?" she demanded when she saw the look he was giving her.

"You compelled him?" he asked eyebrows raised and nodded his head towards the bartender, indicating who he was referring to.

"Well he wouldn't serve me," she grumbled. "Something about being permanently stuck in the body of a seventeen year old girl that doesn't help me have the best access to alcohol."

He nearly forgot that she was only seventeen when she was turned. He had been around twenty-three when his father had killed him, turning him into a vampire. She was very young. Not to mention that she was a baby vampire, only a year old—and he had lived over a thousand years as a vampire.

She looked thoughtful for a moment but then abruptly snapped out of it to look at him. The bartender reappeared and set her drink in front of her.

"So about this fun," she said with a smile as she turned to face him, ignoring the dazed looking bartender. She brought her drink to her lips and took a large sip.

His eyes zeroed in on her lips as they parted and wrapped around the straw between them.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he took a sip from his own drink. He was going to need it at the rate this evening was already going. Just the sway of her hips minutes ago, or her lips wrapped around that straw were already getting to him.

He froze as she leaned over, her face was suddenly mere inches from his. He could feel her breath gently stroking his ear as she leaned closer. He took a deep breath and was overtaken by the scent of Caroline. The irresistible scent of vanilla, lavender and spice flooded his senses as she leaned in.

"Dance with me," she whispered huskily into his ear.

Desire shot through him as her lips stroked the shell of his ear. This woman was trying to kill him—that was definitely it.

He swallowed thickly, as she slowly sat back. Her face was still close to his, giving him a chance to stare into her eyes. They were a shade darker than they had been moments ago.

She wasn't avoiding his questions this time. This was just her asking him to dance with her. Sure more seductively than Caroline with her switch on would be—but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

He nodded stiffly and stood holding his hand out to her.

She smiled and turned to take a quick sip of her drink before she placed her hand in his.

He stood and walked towards the dance floor with Caroline trailing behind him, her hand in his. Holding hands would never be something that he could imagine the original hybrid doing. But here he was holding the hand of the baby vampire that for some reason seemed to have captured his heart. And it felt right, he wanted her hand to stay wrapped in his—forever.

As they reached the other people dancing he took his hold on her hand and spun her into him. She collided softly with his chest, making a small sound as the air left her lungs.

The song was slow, but it was nearing its end.

He looked down and met her eyes. She actually looked genuinely happy, but he knew it wasn't real happiness—this was the happiness that came with little to no emotions. Of just having fun and not caring.

The song ended, not even thirty seconds after they had stepped onto the dance floor.

The new song was fast paced.

Caroline looked at him with a raised eyebrow, asking him if he still wanted to dance.

He answered her silent question by taking his hold on her hand and spinning her away from him, bringing her back tight to his chest. He took the hand that was holding hers and placed it on her hip. His other hand came to rest on her other hip, pulling her by her hips closer to his.

She let out a little moan at how closely they were pressed together.

She slowly started to move her hips, and he followed right along. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be dancing like this with Klaus of all people, she would've laughed in their face.

Something about the switch being flipped lowered her inhibitions about Klaus.

She could feel is breath caressing the back of her neck and she leaned back into his embrace. She lifted her hand up as she danced and let it rest on the back of his neck.

He let out a low groan as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He was once again getting unbearably hard as she ground her ass slowly into his erection. He had always been slightly disgusted at this generation's form of dancing and how tactless it was. But with Caroline he could dance like this forever. He nearly let out another moan as her hand that was intertwined with his pulled his hand to rest on her lower stomach, right above her waistband of her jeans. She was telling him to put his hand where the pathetic humans had been venturing before he had ripped it off her body. He tightened his hold with his hand resting on her lower stomach, pulling her body tighter to his. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself.

She ran her hand through his curls again, smiling to herself as he let out another low moan. Oh the control she held over this man. For the first time that day she wasn't upset by the fact that her humanity seemed to be unable to completely turn off. She was actually enjoying herself.

She turned slowly in his arms to face him. He was still holding her tight to him, only now his erection was pressed into her lower stomach instead of her backside. She raised both her hands to rest at the back of his neck and proceeded to run her hands through his curls at the back of his head again.

Their eyes met and he could feel the air charged with the energy surrounding them. Her eyes fluttered to his lips and then met his eyes again. Removing his hand from her hip he brought it up to the side of her neck and pulled her closer—

His phone chose that moment to start ringing.

She pulled back turning her head to the side, the moment lost.

He growled with annoyance as he answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"What Stefan?" he growled into the phone, wanting to snap the Ripper's neck in that moment.

"We have a slight problem," Stefan said.

**A/N: Omg ok for some reason that was the hardest chapter ive written so far**

**How old is Klaus? We don't know that do we? Im making him in his mid-early twenties…which puts him at about 6 years older than Caroline (according to when they were turned)**

**Literally I just danced around after I got that out of my head…its just been in there with no way out….well now its out in words ;)**

**Leave reviews and suggestions please! Or just anything you would like to see happen in this story**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok I am now no longer on spring break…so updates will probably be ever 2-4 days as opposed to 1-2 chapters every day ;)….my semester is winding down and I have papers and exams galore so don't hate me if chapters don't go up like crazy lol**

**I apologize if u guys are **_**team Damon**_**, but in the world of **_**Klaroline**_**—Damon pisses me off…he's so selfish, unless it comes to Elena (even when he saved her from being sacrificed it was to buy Elena more time…another month)**

"We have a slight problem," Stefan said

"Damon just called me, he said he's still trying to find out where Katherine is from his buddy's stuff in New York—but he suggested we look into Shane more. Apparently he's been keeping from us that there is a third massacre that has still yet to happen" Stefan said grimly.

"And how did Damon come across this fascinating bit of information?" Klaus said looking down at Caroline. She was looking at him, her eyes shining with curiosity. She hadn't made a move to leave his embrace though, she was still pressed tightly against him—though Stefan had sufficiently ruined the moment.

"I have no idea, but he actually sounded worried." Stefan said letting his own concern be heard through the phone. "Damon doesn't do worried—unless Elena is in danger." He added "Where are you? Have you found Caroline yet? She wasn't at her house and I just talked with her mom."

"Yes, she's right here—we will meet at your house to come up with a plan" Klaus stated and before Stefan could respond he hit end and slid the phone into his pocket.

As soon as he hung up, he realized that he was actually relieved that Stefan had called and interrupted. He had already told himself time and time again that their first kiss would be when Caroline was ready—with her humanity on. She may have actually had some genuine interest in kissing him, but this wasn't the real Caroline that had been leaning in to kiss him. This was the same Caroline that had tried to distract him through seduction on four separate occasions today.

He looked at her, still looking at him—and then pulled away.

"Come on sweetheart, we're leaving," he said turning around and walking towards the bar to grab her bag.

"Why, what happened?" she asked, trailing behind him and then taking her bag from his outstretched hand.

"Apparently massacre number three has yet to occur," Klaus said bluntly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Quickly throwing a few bills on the bar, he turned to face her again.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" he asked at her look.

"You're paying?" she asked slightly shocked that he hadn't compelled the drinks free.

"Of course," he said with a smirk. "Do you really think that low of me to compel myself everything I want?"

She raised her eyebrows higher—any higher and they would disappear off her forehead.

"Wait twelve more people need to die—why does Stefan think that?" she asked suddenly realizing that Klaus had said there was another massacre that needed to happen. Weren't the council members and the hybrids enough sacrifices for the expression Silas wanted to use?

"Apparently his brother tortured it out of Shane on the island," Klaus stated nodding his head towards the door. She fell into step beside him as they walked out of the bar.

"Figures," she mumbled under her breath, "Damon was always one for torture."

"What?" Klaus said as he froze and spun to face her, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking.

She looked down at his grip on her arm before up at him. Why had he stopped her? Oh, probably had to do with her mumbled comment about Damon. Damn him and his supernatural hearing.

"What does that mean?" he asked, he finally was getting somewhere. She had inadvertently let it slip, but it was somewhere—better than him asking and her seducing in response.

She looked similar to what people called a deer caught in the headlights, he thought. Clearly she hadn't intentionally meant to spill that little secret.

"Nothing—I just—I mean—he's just always the one to volunteer for the torture part of the plan" she stuttered and then covered up quickly.

He scrutinized her for a few moments.

"Caroline," he said, his eyes softening, "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk to someone about it." What was he doing? If only his enemies could see him now—wrapped around the finger of a baby vampire.

"Why would I want to talk about it—any of it?" she snapped. "I turned off my humanity—that option is no longer on the table."

He could see the hurt flash in her eyes briefly.

"Besides why would I open up to _you,_" she scoffed at the thought of Klaus showing anyone sympathy. Of being her shoulder to lean on. Fat chance in hell.

His hand released her arm as if he had been burned.

"Sorry I bothered to care," he growled lowly, glaring at her. "Seems none of your friends ever took the time to ask—guess I shouldn't have either," he added as he turned and stormed away.

Her face fell momentarily. She brushed the comment off and ran to catch up with him. His comment didn't really matter anyways. He was right, no one ever cared to ask—that was one of the things she had been spiraling about that had led to her turning off her humanity in the first place. It didn't matter anymore. Yes it may have the slightest twinge of an effect on what part of her humanity was still on for some reason, but it didn't matter. Plus she knew that he was notorious for his short temper and lashing out. His daggered siblings were evidence enough.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm walking away for a reason" he said in an even tone, not bothering to even look at her.

Any other person would be dead for talking to him like that. All Caroline ever did was reject him and he was getting tired of it.

"Well you may be upset with me, but you need to get over it so we can figure out this Silas stuff first," she said evenly. "Now are we going to Stefan's place or not?"

He stopped walking and turned to glare at her.

"Let's go," he sighed and then flashed off into the night, she was right behind him.

Minutes later they walked into the Salvatore boarding house.

Stefan was sitting by the fireplace, with papers spread across the coffee table. The room was finally clean of the disaster of a party Elena had thrown last night. Good, she was so done with cleaning up—especially after Elena.

Caroline walked straight past Stefan snagging the drink from his hand as she passed him. He looked up his mouth hanging open in protest and then shook his head at her as she flopped down on the couch beside him.

"So what's the plan?" she asked as she took a sip from his tumbler.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he followed her into the room and perched himself on the couch opposite the one they were on.

Stefan stood and walked over to his liquor stash, pouring himself another drink. He looked at Klaus who was studying Caroline, and poured him one as well. Klaus sure looked like he needed it—which was actually a surprise considering how well the original hybrid was at masking his emotions and thoughts.

"There is none yet," Stefan said walking back over to the couch and setting the second tumbler in his hand on the table in front of Klaus before sitting down in his previous spot. "I mean were going to probably need to rifle through Shane's office again to look for some clues"

"Again?" Klaus inquired with a raised eyebrow as he reached for the tumbler that Stefan had set down. He took a small sip, it wasn't the finest bourbon, but it would do for now.

"Rebekah and I already went through a good deal of his office looking for the tombstone," Stefan said as he set his drink down. "Which ended up being of no importance since Shane apparently handed it over to a warlock he had hired."

"Why any of you choose to trust this Shane guy is beyond me," Klaus said agitatedly. "Not that it surprises me that Rebekah fell into his trap—she's always been naïve." The man had caused more trouble than he was worth, with all his secret plots and agendas. Not to mention there was apparently another massacre that he was trying to orchestrate.

It really irked him that Shane had been one of the driving factors of his hybrids betrayal. Caroline was actually right—why had he slept with Hayley? He should've just killed her. She had been manipulated by Shane into convincing Tyler to unsire his hybrids. He cringed at how hypocritical he was being. Chasing Tyler out of town but sleeping with Hayley. Both Tyler and Hayley had been behind it. Sure Tyler had been with Caroline, but was it really his jealousy that made him desire to murder the Lockwood boy? Yes. He frowned. _Jealous_—the all-powerful Niklaus Mikaelson was jealous of a stupid little small town werewolf turned hybrid. No—he was jealous of the intimacy the Lockwood boy had with Caroline, that Tyler had the affections of the woman he desired.

"We didn't exactly have a choice at the time," Stefan said. "And he had been there before, why not use him to our advantage?"

"I don't know, maybe because he orchestrated two separate sacrifices?" Klaus said simply

Caroline was watching their exchange with an amused grin. They were bickering like an old married couple—she so wished that she had been alive in the twenties like Klaus had said earlier. Sure she could've skipped the whole ripper thing, but to see the two of them as _friends_—that would've been a sight to see. Klaus with a _friend_. She let out a giggle over the rim of the glass she held to her bottom lip.

Both of their heads snapped to face her.

Caroline was grinning, she looked amused. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Her laughter was always melodious. When he had made her laugh at the Miss Mystic Pageant he had been beyond happy. Her laughter was infectious, it was one of the things that had originally drawn him to her. Now it was more than just a fancy, it was deeper. He desired nothing more than to make her laugh again.

He frowned. He needed to stop this love sick puppy act. He was Klaus, ruthless hybrid killer. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness. He remembered telling that to Elijah centuries ago, but it was as fresh in his mind as if it had been yesterday.

"If you two are done arguing, I thought we had a massacre to stop," Caroline said as she sat up and set her glass on the table as well.

She looked at the papers that Stefan had snagged from Shane's office on his earlier ransacking trip with Rebekah. Pages and pages on expression, but nothing about a massacre. The papers talked about channeling, spiritless magic and the island.

"I agree with Stefan," she said looking up from the papers. "We need to make another visit to Shane's office."

Stefan's phone, which was sitting in the middle of the table, started buzzing suddenly.

All three of them turned their heads to look at the name flashing on it.

_Sheriff Forbes_

Klaus looked at Caroline who looked puzzled and then to Stefan who frowned and then hit answer putting his phone on speakerphone.

"Sheriff Forbes?" he asked over the speakerphone

"Bonnie's missing," she said.

**A/N: If u guys haven't noticed [—] - that thing is my bff…how do u real English majors, or writers put a pause into dialogue? I don't like cutting quotes so many times**

**I know im slacking off right now…but im trying to fit this Silas thing into my story….i have this plan for my story that involves him after 4x18….but trying to fit 4x17 and 18 in are going to be a slight challenge**

**Not to mention the exams, papers, and college transfer crap I have going on right now….yikes**

**Don't hate me! Review please! I love love love reviews…and **_**suggestions are more than welcome**_**…considering Silas is sitting there smirking at me because hes giving me slight writers block…. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok guys I sincerely apologize for the wait…But the logic of Julie Plec is actually incredibly hard to incorporate into my story….I know where I want to go with this story but I need 4x17 to happen…so please do bear with me….This chapter is a little longer than the rest, but the section that is longer is the part of 4x17 ;)**

"Bonnies missing," she said.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed glancing at Caroline.

First Elena trying to kill her— and now Bonnie was missing? Caroline was losing friends left and right.

"Her dad just came by the station," she said. "He said that she has been gone all day. She started her day meeting with Professor Shane about controlling her expression at around 10:00 am and hasn't been seen since— Shane's missing too."

"Well we were just about to head down to Whitmore College to go through his office—we can check there first" Stefan said, he really had no idea where Shane would've taken Bonnie. The college was as good a place as any to start looking though.

"Let me know if you guys find her, her dad is here waiting," Sheriff Forbes replied with a sigh.

"Will do," Stefan said and then hung up his phone.

"Great now Bonnie's missing on top of all this Silas stuff" Caroline grumbled getting up and snagging her bag off the chair.

Both Stefan and Klaus were looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" she demanded throwing her arms out. "I thought we had an evil psycho immortal guy's office to ransack"

Klaus grinned, at least she was as eager to be done with Silas as the rest of them. The same couldn't be said about the doppelganger, she could care less. Klaus drained the rest of his drink and then put his hands in his pockets as he stood up and walked towards her.

Stefan took another swig of his drink before standing as well and walking towards the door.

"Wait," Caroline said suddenly halting in her tracks. Klaus and Stefan paused as well.

She flashed into the kitchen and grabbed the remaining blood bag. She then flashed back to the foyer where they both stood waiting in confusion.

"Well you did interrupt my snack earlier" Caroline said with a shrug and then a grin.

"Sweetheart that worthless human was not worth even drinking from," Klaus said raising his eyebrows at her.

She frowned at him. Leave it to him to think he could choose who she could drink from. Little did he know that probably was one of the only people she would've drank from. Any other person and she would get that nagging guilt and hesitation. All she could ever see in their eyes when she drank from a human was the same fear she knew had been in hers when Damon had preyed on her countless times.

"Well let's go then" Stefan said breaking her out of her thoughts and heading for the door.

"We should go get my car," Klaus said. He had flashed over to the Salvatore boarding house earlier in the day to speak to Stefan about Silas. He hadn't anticipated needing his car. "I don't particularly fancy the three of us riding in your small car all the way to Whitmore College," Klaus said plainly looking at Stefan.

Stefan sighed and held his hand out ahead of him indicating Klaus should lead the way.

Klaus flashed off into the night. Caroline shared a look of annoyance with Stefan before both of them followed.

They arrived at the Mikaelson mansion moments after Klaus. Klaus was already in his black SUV with is started and ready to go.

Stefan reached for the handle on the passenger door but Caroline just leaned against it with her arms crossed and a grin.

"Really Care?" he asked rolling his eyes at her antics.

"What? I want shotgun," she said as she opened the door and climbed up into the seat. She almost forgot how short she was sometimes. Sure wearing heels made her appear taller, but it didn't make her a giant. Stefan slid in behind her with a quiet grumble.

"Plus I do not want to listen to any of the mellow or brooding music that you would choose," Caroline said as she reached forward and turned on the radio.

Klaus let out a chuckle as he pulled away from his house at top speed. No need to worry about car accidents, he had quick reflexes and only wood to the heart would hurt Caroline or Stefan. The two of them were amusing, bickering like siblings—like how he bickered with his own sister. Had he not known how much Stefan loved Elena he may have actually worried about how close they were. Klaus cringed as loud pop music blared through the radio as Caroline finally settled on a station.

"Sweetheart I do intend to keep my hearing for the many years I have yet to live," Klaus said as he turned down the volume to an appropriate level.

"You two are no fun— such old farts," Caroline said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting in a childish manner.

Klaus held back his grin. _Old farts?_ Well yes they were old compared to her, but by no means were they boring.

"Please," she pleaded looking at him with a little puppy dog look.

He didn't dare turn his head. He knew what she was playing at and if he did turn, he would cave.

Stefan watched them from the backseat with an amused grin. He could tell that Klaus was restraining himself from looking at Caroline's pleading face. It was a lot different from her _Caroline in charge face_, but it still had the same effect of getting what she wanted.

Klaus was keeping his eyes on the highway in front of him. But when Caroline let out a little moan of protest he couldn't control himself from looking at her for a moment. Great—he groaned. She was sitting there—maybe a foot from him, leaning over the center console. Her bottom lip was stuck out in an exaggerated pout and his eyes zeroed in on it. Oh how he wished to take that lip between his. Then he met her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were wide and begging.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"Yay," she exclaimed bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands together briefly. She reached forward and turned the music back up, louder—but a more reasonable level.

He shook his head, how easily he had caved.

The rest of the ride went by in silence—aside from the loud music.

As they neared the college Klaus looked over at Caroline. She had reclined her seat back some and was lounging back in it. Her feet were on his dash—not that he minded. He would take her feet on his dash any day, especially with the nice view of her legs that resulted from her position. She was drumming her hand on her thigh to the beat of the music. In her other hand she held the blood bag she had grabbed on their way out the door. She was sipping it through the tubing at the top of the bag. He swallowed thickly as he watched her lips pull at the tubing between them. This was like that bar all over again—but worse because she was drinking blood. Her vampire features were out on display for him. He took a deep breath glancing up at the road and then back at her again. He didn't know if she even realized that she was humming under her breath.

Even her humming was beautiful. He had always been disgusted with people who were in love and acted like fools to please their significant other. But he was already acting like a fool for her, and she didn't even reciprocate his feelings. He didn't even know what his feelings were.

He turned back to the road as he pulled into the campus and drove towards the building where Shane's office was.

"Take a left," Stefan said suddenly from the backseat.

Klaus had nearly forgotten that the Ripper was back there. He turned left and pulled up to a dimly lit building. He parked right in front of the door seeing as the parking lot was deserted. Well it was nearing 2:00 am— too late for any humans to be wandering about in academic buildings.

Putting the car in park he turned off the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Caroline and Stefan hopped out of the car and he walked around the front of it to meet them. He nodded his towards the entrance before he walked up to it. The door was locked. He gripped the handle and twisted hard, snapping the knob clean off.

Caroline rolled her eyes. He always had to show that he was the alpha male—the strongest and best supernatural there was in existence. He pulled the door open and she walked right past him, annoyed with his constant displays of dominance. Wasn't it enough that he sent Tyler running for the hills? Now he had to rub it in that he was alpha. Well he wasn't alpha of her. Nope. She was her own alpha. Alpha female. She smirked as she reached the end of the hallway, and then frowned as she turned back and forth because she had no clue where she was supposed to be going. Not that it was her fault considering she had been left out of most of the Silas and cure plans lately.

"Lost sweetheart?" Klaus suddenly whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise and then spun around and smacked his arm.

"Cut it out—that wasn't funny" she said with a glare.

"This way" Stefan said rolling his eyes at them and then opening the door to the stairwell and walking up them.

Caroline proceeded to glare at Klaus for a moment before she stormed off after Stefan.

Klaus watched her walk away. He found himself repeating his actions from earlier as his eyes traced down her backside to her swaying hips and round behind as she stomped away from him. He let out a chuckle as she disappeared up the steps and then he flashed up the steps and met them outside the door of an office.

Stefan opened it leading the way into the room and they followed.

"Ok so what are we looking for exactly?" Caroline said as she walked towards the far right of the office to where the bookshelves were.

"Well if Shane really was working with Silas—chances are he was helping him plan his next move," Stefan said holding both arms out and indicating to all the cluttered mess that was Shane's office.

"Where on his evil villain to do list?" Caroline asked mockingly as she rifled through a bookshelf and looked at the boys who stood at the other end of the office looking through things. "Steal blood—perform three massacres—pick up dry cleaning?" she asked with a grin.

"Actually, not to nitpick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing." Klaus said glancing at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Why is he necessary again?" Caroline asked turning to face Stefan.

"Well we don't know what Silas can do, so if we do have to go head to head with him—an original hybrid who can't die might come in handy," Stefan said with a shrug and proceeded to dig through a box on the ground.

"Besides Stefan and I work well together—or at least we did in the twenties," Klaus said as he sauntered over to the desk and sat down in the chair behind it.

"Well granted my emotions were off," Stefan conceded and started looking through another pile of junk.

"And that's why you were more fun" Klaus said with a grin as he leaned back in the chair. "Just as Damon is probably relishing in Elena's emotionless company in New York."

"My brother knows what he's doing," Stefan said as he turned to look at Klaus.

Caroline scoffed, Damon never knew what he was doing.

"Does he?" Klaus asked simply. "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness Stefan—even the purest hearts are drawn to it."

Klaus glanced at Caroline as he said _the purest hearts—_ she glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.

What was he getting at? The fact that she had turned off her humanity—or the fact that she was beginning to realize that she was in fact attracted to him.

"Still, I'm sure it will all be fine," Klaus grinned and folded his fingers together in front of him.

"I think I found something," Caroline said as she walked over to the desk and lay the heavy old book down on it. "Symbolic figures in the dark arts," she read off the front and then opened the book to the page she had found.

"Didn't Bonnie talk about expression triangles?" Caroline asked pointing to the triangle depicted on the page. She looked up at Stefan, avoiding Klaus's gaze.

"In some schools of magic such as expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power," Stefan read off the page. "It's rumored that the addition of two _supernatural_ sacrifices compounds the mystical energy creating an expression triangle."

"Humans," Caroline said pointing to the symbol at the top of the triangle. "That was the council fire."

"Demons," she said pointing to the lower left symbol. "Klaus's hybrid failure," she said plainly looking up at Klaus briefly.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a failure," he said in response. "What's the third?"

"Oh no," Caroline murmured.

Klaus frowned at the look on Caroline's face. She looked worried. Vampires with their switch flipped didn't look or feel worried. But then again clearly Caroline's switch didn't flip as far as other vampires.

"Silas is going to murder twelve witches," Caroline said as she looked up to meet Klaus's eyes.

A/N: BTW go check out the video Caroline Forbes || Pain & Memory by LauraxEliz ….It's just perfect for this story lol…even has the song I used as inspiration. I think you guys know the drill by now… Reviews and suggestions are very welcome!...in like 60 reviews ill be at 500….I'm STILL in denial that this story is this liked…oh well…lol numbers don't lie…and with 440 reviews by ch 12…that cant be lies 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning, I'm not a huge fan of Damon and what he did to Caroline, so this fic isn't exactly friendly towards him if u didn't notice by now ;)**

**I feel bad because this chapter is mostly a canon scene…ok like 200 words a canon scene… hahahahha clearly im delusional...because that's 10% of the chapter… but still…you guys are the best readers ever! This story isn't even 30,000 words yet and it is 27 reviews away from 500! Holy shit! **

"Silas is going to murder twelve witches," Caroline said as she looked up to meet Klaus's eyes.

"How? there aren't even twelve witches in the area," Stefan said crossing his arms and looking between the book and Caroline.

"He's freaking Silas," Caroline said throwing her hands up in the air. "He can probably do some magic on them and make twelve witches just appear in Mystic Falls suddenly." It was completely illogical but they really didn't know what Silas was capable at this point.

"I'll be right back," Stefan said not taking his eyes off the book, "I'm going to go make a call."

Caroline watched as Stefan left the room shutting the door behind him. She turned back around to face the book and saw Klaus staring at her. She raised her eyebrows at him and then shook her head as she went to go look for a map.

"Now what are you looking for sweetheart?" Klaus asked as Caroline walked away and started digging through more of the professor's things.

She didn't answer him, and just proceeded to look. She made a small victorious noise as she located a map of Virginia and walked back over to the desk.

Klaus was still standing there waiting for her to answer his question. His own eyebrows now raised at her. He watched as she located a map and then proceeded to lay it out across the desk.

"There's been two massacres," Caroline said as she grabbed both a ruler and a marker off the desk. "Pastor Young's farm is here," she said drawing an X on the map where the Pastor had lived. "And the old Lockwood cellar—" she said drawing an X, "Where you spitefully slaughtered twelve of your own hybrids is here," she said as she connected to two X's.

"According to the book," she said as she started drawing another line towards him. "The expression triangle is equilateral." She started to add the other side, "putting it here." She stood up to admire her handy work.

Klaus was impressed. She had looked at that book and very logically come to the conclusion that the third massacre would create a geometric triangle on a map. One of the things he liked about her was that she was more than just a pretty face. Stefan and him had been just been chatting away about Damon and Elena and the allure of darkness—while Caroline had found the book and the location where the third massacre would happen—well one of them.

"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes," he said with a grin as he picked up the ruler and the marker. "There are actually two places that the third massacre could be," he said as he drew another triangle on the opposite side of the one she had drawn.

"Well you didn't let me finish," she said sarcastically raising her eyebrows at him and meeting his gaze. He looked—_intrigued_. He was intrigued by her?

She looked up at met his gaze. The moment her blue eyes met his, he couldn't break from their hold. He could get lost in that gaze, and he had many times before. They seemed to often hold each other's gaze for longer than appropriate. They weren't even friends, he was her _enemy_.

Stefan opened the door, walking back into the room.

Caroline jumped and turned around, breaking the trance she had been in as she looked into Klaus's beautiful sea blue eyes. Beautiful?

"Hey what's going on—did you find Bonnie?" Caroline asked. She cringed inwardly, she sounded _guilty_. She hadn't done anything, aside from having some intense eye sex with the big bad hybrid.

"No luck," Stefan said shooting Caroline a sympathetic look. "It may have something to do with her mom's witch friends though."

They needed to find Bonnie before anything happened to her. Caroline had already lost one best friend—they needed to make sure she didn't lose another. Bonnie was his friend to, and Stefan didn't want to lose her either.

"I'm going to go wait in the car," Caroline said quietly, glancing at Klaus quickly and then walking out the door of the office.

Why was she fleeing? It's not like anything happened between her and Klaus. Why did she feel guilty when Stefan had interrupted? She let out a frustrated huff as she was walking and stomped her foot a little harder with the step she took. This was infuriating. Why couldn't she just turn it all the way off? It's like her switch was slowly sliding back to on—without her permission.

She opened the passenger door and climbed up into the seat. She needed to grow. Oh wait she was never going to grow again, she thought sarcastically. Great now she was being sarcastic in her thoughts.

Well she had successfully fled the room, but now she was bored. She started drumming her hands on her thighs anxiously as she tried to pass the time. She sighed. Well, what better way to pass the time than to snoop through his truck while she waited. She smirked as she opened the glove compartment. She started to rifle through it but then slammed it shut when she realized there was only registration papers in there and the car manual. She leaned her head into her hand as she leaned on the center console. Ah, she opened that and started digging through there. Now she had found stuff. Inside was a water bottle, some snacks and—an iPod?

She giggled as she pulled some chips out of the console along with the iPod, the original hybrid had an iPod? She was so going to go through his music she thought with a grin as she leaned back into the seat. She only got through a few songs when her eyes started to drift shut. She really was tired from all the running around she had done today.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus both watched as Caroline left the room in a hurry.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Stefan asked curiously as he turned to face Klaus.

"Just a geometry lesson," Klaus said with a grin indicating the map that now held two triangles. "Since you kids seem to be skipping a lot of classes—you know running off to deserted islands and such."

"Then why was Caroline acting all jumpy?" Stefan asked crossing his arms smugly.

"I think her humanity is slowly coming back" Klaus said seriously. "I know I said her humanity was dimmed, but I think that the longer she has it off, the more her emotions are trying to emerge." Klaus looked up at Stefan for a moment. "She seemed genuinely happy earlier when I found her at the bar," Klaus said, choosing to exclude the fact that that genuine smile had been when she had been pressed up against his body dancing. "That's a big change from earlier, well yesterday morning—" he said glancing at the watch on his wrist. It was 2:30 in the morning. "—when she was just curious about what drowning felt like."

"Well that's more progress than I made," Stefan conceded uncrossing his arms and approaching the desk. "So what did you guys come up with?" he asked looking at the map.

"Caroline rather brilliantly drew out the possible location of the next massacre, taking the expression triangle quite literally—and drawing it on a map," Klaus said proudly. He was proud of Caroline, but she always seemed to belittle herself and her intelligence around her friends. When she had known what a cryptex was and Tyler had shot her a look of confusion, she had found a reason to justify her intelligence. She even let Damon get by on calling her Barbie, which was entirely demeaning.

Damon. That was an entirely different problem he had yet to address.

"Have you spoken with your brother about his search for the cure?" Klaus asked looking up from the map.

"No, he texted me and said he'd call me tomorrow morning with any new information," Stefan said with a frown.

"Ah seducing Elena in the city that never sleeps," Klaus said smugly pulling his own phone from his pocket to check if Rebekah had texted him. He knew his sister desired to be human, and he hoped that she got to the cure before the doppelganger. But he didn't understand her desire to be human and weak again. He would never desire to return to such a weak and helpless form. No text. He put his phone back in his pocket.

Stefan shrugged off the comment, choosing to ignore it. He knew that Damon and Elena were together—that wasn't new information. As long as they got the cure, he didn't really care anymore if they were sleeping together. He knew that they had agreed to no feelings, but he couldn't help them from re-emerging when he was around Rebekah. She hadn't changed a bit from the twenties, and he had really liked her then—even with his humanity off.

"You want to gather up this stuff mate?" Klaus said pointing his finger at the stuff they had used that was now scattered around the desk and chair. "I'm going to go start the car."

Klaus left Stefan in the room. Sure gathering the stuff wasn't a challenging task—but he really wanted a moment alone with Caroline before they were back in the car with Stefan. She was such a bright baby vampire—such potential wasted on this small town and friends who didn't appreciate her.

Klaus slid back into the driver's seat and looked over at Caroline who was in the passenger seat. She was slumped into the seat, fast asleep—clutching his iPod in her hand. He smirked and shook his head, such a nosy baby vampire.

Her breathing was quiet and even as she slept. She was exhausted. He had forgotten how she had mentioned that earlier in the day that she was tired. Sure it had been part of her charade to escape, but there must've been some truth behind it.

He leaned over the center console towards her. A curl had fallen across her cheek and he reached out gently to brush it away. His fingers lingered on her cheek as he watched the sleeping beauty. If only she would just turn her humanity back on. Even with it off she was still better that any vampire he had come across. Even Elena who everyone claimed to be oh _so_ compassionate had turned into a cruel vampire. She had tried to murder her own best friend.

Klaus was jolted out of his thoughts as the door behind him opened and Stefan slid in holding a pile of papers and books. Klaus cleared his throat and sat back in his seat acting as if Stefan hadn't just caught him gently caressing Caroline's cheek.

"Where to?" Stefan asked setting the papers on the seat beside him.

Klaus leaned over Caroline grabbing the seatbelt and pulling it across her body, buckling her in. She didn't really need it, but she was more fragile than him and he didn't want her to get injured—even if she would heal. He then sat up in his seat and started the car.

"This is expression—the massacres don't need to happen at the apex of a full moon like normal spirit guided witchcraft would require," Klaus said as he pulled out of the campus and onto the highway. "We should go check both spots where the third massacre could happen."

**A/N: I was going to list a few songs on his ipod but idk what he would listen to….any suggestions?**

**No guarantee on a chapter this weekend though…I have an exam Friday, term paper due Monday and an exam on Tuesday….sounds fun doesn't it?**

**I'll try though ;)**

**Leave me reviews and suggestions please?! Maybe if I get to 500 reviews I'll make time to write another chapter this weekend ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: See if u can spot the reference to a Candice Accola interview ;)**

**Smirk frown…frown smirk….Stefan and Klaus need to not be so serious all the time….they are quite the brooding duo.**

**Also thank you for all the song suggestions, quite a few of you mentioned one of the ones I put in. ;)**

**Ok unlike the last chapter, this one is approximately half canon…sorry ;) but it is a chapter up before Tuesday lol….and well it needed to happen.**

"We should go check both spots where the third massacre could happen."

Once again they were driving in silence—except this time there was no music because Caroline was fast asleep.

Stefan sat in the back quietly observing the two in the front. Every so often Klaus would glance over at Caroline who was sleeping soundly. It was interesting to see the dynamic between them firsthand. Normally when Caroline and Klaus interacted it was because they need her to distract him so they could do something. Stefan knew from staying at Caroline's house that she could sleep like the dead if she was tired enough. She also talked in her sleep.

As if on cue she mumbled something incoherent under her breath and Stefan let out a little chuckle.

Klaus smirked as Caroline mumbled something in her sleep—he couldn't understand what she had mumbled, but it was endearing anyway.

He glanced at her as she mumbled again, clearly this time. "No" she said and then flinched cringing in her sleep. He frowned, clearly it wasn't a pleasant dream. She gasped, her eyes flew open and she bolted upright suddenly with her hand flying the side of her neck, her breathing was fast. She looked like a wild animal for a moment as she glanced around trying to make sense of her surroundings.

Caroline had been having a dream that she was at the beach, some remote beach in Bora Bora. She had been laughing and playing with children and puppies. She had gone back to her little villa to get some snacks and water for the children only to be thrown down on the bed by Damon. It had been a memory mixing in with her dream. She had said no to get him off of her, he was pinning her body beneath his as she struggled—but he bit her anyways.

The next thing she knew she was bolting upright a scream getting stuck in her throat as she breathed heavily. Her hand flew to her neck where he had bit her but she quickly glanced around and remembered that she had fallen asleep in Klaus's SUV. As quickly as the terror was there it was gone—she composed herself and turned to face Klaus.

"Where are we going?" she asked normally, as if she hadn't just woken from a vivid nightmare.

He was frowning and he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"We're going to check the two spots where the triangle could be completed" Stefan said from the backseat.

She turned to face him and saw concern etched into his features.

"Why do you guys look like someone just killed Stefan's favorite species of bunny?" she asked with a smirk, looking back and forth between the two. "No need to be Debbie downers" she said, when neither of them replied. She opened the center console to pull out the iPod cord and plug it in.

She started scrolling through his music, now that she was awake enough to process what she was reading.

"Oh my god" she said, her jaw dropping. She turned to look at Klaus as she clicked play. "Why do you have this song?" she laughed out as _Hungry like the Wolf_ started playing through the speakers.

Stefan even let out a laugh from the backseat at the song.

"Sweetheart, I've been alive for over a thousand years—I have a very eclectic mix of music on that iPod," he said shaking his head, a smirk replacing the frown.

"Do do—do—do do—do—do do—do do—do doooo," Caroline suddenly sang out along with the lyrics with the biggest grin on her face.

Klaus's eyebrows shot up at the sound of her voice. She had a beautiful voice—a voice that women would kill for. He knew that Rebekah had always envied women who could sing.

"In touch with the ground," she sang, dancing in her seat. "I'm on the hunt I'm after _you_," she pointed at Klaus who started shaking his head at her. "Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd—and I'm hungry like the _wolf_," Caroline sang out and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"See," she said through her laughter, "It's so much better with the switch flipped." Caroline looked back at Stefan and then to Klaus. "The old Caroline never would've let you hear me sing," she said. She sounded convincing but who was she really trying to convince? The boys—or herself?

Luckily she didn't have to think about it any longer, because they were at the woods. She must've slept most of the trip back.

Klaus pulled the car into the edge of the woods and then cut the engine. He turned in his seat to face Caroline and look back at Stefan.

"We should split up—check both locations," he said as he reached into the backseat and pulled the map towards him. He laid it over the center console and then pulled his phone out of his inner jacket pocket. He took a picture of the two triangles and then looked at the other two.

"Stefan, you go to this location" he said pointing to the X that he had drawn. "And I'll check the other," he said tapping the map where Caroline had drawn the other location.

They all got out of the car and met in front of it. Caroline looked between the two of them, she really should go with Stefan but there was no guarantee that Klaus would actually save Bonnie. Okay that was just a good excuse—she kind of just wanted to go with Klaus. Why was she debating this in her head, it was clearly logical to go with Klaus and make sure that Bonnie was okay. Stefan would do that on his own—she didn't need to make sure that he was looking out for Bonnie's best interests.

She walked towards Klaus and stood beside him. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows as Caroline chose to go with him. Why would she choose him over her best friend Stefan? Oh well they could think about it later, right now they had a massacre to stop.

"Care?" Stefan said raising his eyebrows at her as she stood next to Klaus.

"What?" she asked throwing her arms out to the side. "Let's go, we have twelve lives to save—and Bonnie's too."

"Okay," Stefan conceded and then glanced at the map before flashing off.

"Where to?" Caroline asked turning to look at Klaus. Once again he looked as if he wanted to say something.

He wanted to ask her why she chose to go with him but they didn't have time for that—Silas could be completing the third massacre as they stood there. He just shook his head and glanced at his phone.

"Follow me," he said and then flashed off in the opposite direction of Stefan. He could hear her running right behind him and he slowed to a human pace as they neared the spot.

She slowed down as Klaus did, where were they going?

"Can I see the map?" she asked as he pulled out his phone to check it.

"No worries love, I can navigate a map," he said with a smug grin has he zoomed in on the image on his phone.

"I just want to see where we are," she insisted walking closer to him to see if she could catch a glimpse of the phone over his shoulder.

"You know when we split up—you did have the option of going with Stefan," Klaus said with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah and leave Bonnie's life in your hands?" Caroline scoffed, "fat chance."

"Do you even know how to read a map?" she asked after she got no response out of him.

"Yes—and do you know who taught me?" Klaus said as he tucked his phone away in his inner jacket pocket again. "My friend Magellan."

"Wow—you had a friend?" Caroline said sarcastically, she didn't know why he was putting her in such a bad mood. What was his problem—not even an hour ago they had been practically _bonding _over the map, and now he was giving her the cold shoulder? _And _he wouldn't even let her look at the map that they had drawn together. "Was he drawn to your darkness too?" she asked in a condescending and sarcastic way.

"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that," Klaus said raising his eyebrows and continuing to walk ahead of her. "But clearly it struck a chord with you."

"It's because it's not true" Caroline insisted. "There is no allure to darkness."

"Really?" Klaus asked as he stopped walking and turned to face her. "So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who's capable of doing terrible things—for some reason cares only about you." Klaus was losing his patience, she was lying to herself and she didn't even know it. He knew that this thing between them wasn't one-sided—but she refused to acknowledge it.

"I did once," she said quietly. "When I thought he was worth it." Her patience was gone, she didn't know why she was so annoyed with him right now—so she lashed out. "But it turns out some people can't be fixed—people who do terrible things—are just—terrible—people."

She couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She didn't know why she was saying it and where it was coming from because deep down she knew that _maybe_ taking a chance on him could turn out to be worth it. But she was Caroline and denial was practically her middle name when it came to guys. Then you add the fact that she didn't exactly care as much as she should have at the moment—but she almost wanted to take it all back when she saw the look of hurt cross his face.

"Were here," he said simply, his expression was blank but there was anger trying to break free. Time and time again he put himself out there for her and all she did was hurt him, spitefully too. "Although judging by the lack of witches—here is not the correct location."

He pulled out his phone and looked at the location Stefan had gone to.

"Come on" he said callously, and then flashed off—Caroline right behind him.

It took them a few minutes for them to get all the way to the other location—considering they had to back track the whole way they had come and then go that same distance in the opposite direction.

Caroline was out of breath by the time they got there, as she tried to catch it she noticed two things at once. One was that there was a circle of witches chanting around Bonnie and the other was that Klaus slammed Stefan into a tree—pinning him there.

"They're linked Bonnie's going to kill them," Stefan insisted, struggling against Klaus's hold.

"Not if the witches kill her first," Klaus said simply. It was better if the Bennett witch died—one witchy death wouldn't complete the circle.

"Klaus we need to save her," Caroline insisted, trying to get him to let go of Stefan. She glanced at Bonnie who was pinned to the ground with a witch hovering over her.

"How?" Klaus asked not even bothering to turn and face her. "The only way to stop the witches is to kill them—and then Silas gets what he wants."

"Spirits take her soul—free her from darkness," the witch over Bonnie shouted.

Caroline watched with wide eyes as the witch held up a knife over her best friend. Her _best_ friend. Losing Bonnie would hurt her, whether it was now or when she did turn her emotions back on.

"Ah-huh-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Bonnie screamed in pain as she writhed beneath the witch.

Caroline looked on in horror—Klaus and Stefan turned to face the witches at Bonnie's scream. She didn't think, she just flashed over to the witch and took the knife that was aimed at Bonnie. She plunged it into the witch's body, stopping the witch from killing her friend.

"No!" she heard Klaus roar as she stabled the witch.

Klaus watched with horror as Caroline killed the witch, completing the final massacre. His outburst was half for the massacre and completion of the expression triangle—and half for the fact that bright and innocent Caroline had been the one to do it. He watched solemnly as she turned to watch all twelve witches drop dead, horror filling her own face at what she had done.

Caroline spun slowly watching as the witches dropped dead around her one by one. What had she done?

**A/N: ok so that terrible people thing….i wanted to take it out, but then I want to keep that next klaroline scene as it was in the episode….so ;) it stays even if it is a little out of place coming from a Caroline with her switch flipped.**

**I apologize that a good portion of this chapter was a canon scene, well two…but I really need the massacre to happen ;) some of u readers know why ;)**

**Now I can say that the next chapter probably wont go up until tueday evening or Wednesday…Because no I am going to write my paper and study for my exam**

**Oh and OMG I have over 500 reviews! Wtf! You guys are the best readers and reviewers ever! I love u guys! **

**As usual leave comments and suggestions! They are welcome, and may end up getting incorporated ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Who else is completely fed up with the writers of tvd? Or the people who pick the songs. Apparently since Elena hasn't ruined the season enough they decided that she gets to dance at prom with a Salvatore to "Stay" by Rihanna **

Caroline spun slowly watching as the witches dropped dead around her one by one. What had she done?

The fires on each of the torches went out as the witches beside them slowly dropped dead . She had just completed the final massacre.

She took in an unsteady breath glancing at all the bodies that encircled her—then her gaze came to rest on Bonnie at her feet.

"Bonnie," she whispered and immediately was kneeling beside her best friend, the witches temporarily forgotten.

"Bonnie," she said a little louder shaking her Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes. They were glazed over with white—she was being possessed.

"The triangle is complete," Bonnie said calmly.

As soon as Bonnie spoke, her eyes slid shut again and a shudder when through her entire body.

"Bonnie?" Caroline exclaimed, at this point Klaus and Stefan had come over to stand beside her.

Bonnie gasped suddenly, her eyes flew open—clear and back to their normal hazel-green color.

"Oh thank god," Caroline said, pulling her dazed and only semi-conscious friend into a tight hug.

"Care?" Bonnie asked confused as to what was going on. But then she didn't really get the chance to ask as she slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

Caroline felt her go limp in her arms and pulled back to look at her worriedly. She glanced up at Stefan who looked concerned.

Stefan knelt on the other side of Bonnie and slid his arms under the witch.

Caroline released her grip on her friend as Stefan's arms slid between hers and Bonnie's body. She let her hands drop to her sides as Stefan nodded at her that he had her.

They both stood, Stefan holding Bonnie's limp body to his.

"I'm going to take her home," Stefan said quietly and then glanced at Klaus who was strangely silent. "Can I use your car?" he asked him.

Klaus glanced at Caroline who was standing between the two of them. She was staring at Bonnie's face with a blank and dazed look on her own.

"I'll need to get the shovel out of the trunk first," he said as he glanced at the dead witches and then started walking back in the direction they had come.

Stefan went to follow but then paused as he realized that Caroline hadn't moved.

"Come on Care," he said breaking her out of her daze.

They walked in silence back to Klaus's car and when they got there Klaus walked around to his trunk and pulled it open. Never knew when you would need a shovel to bury a body—or twelve—so Klaus took to carrying a shovel with him in his trunk. With his temper, it was only logical

He pulled the shovel out of the trunk and slammed it shut.

Stefan was laying Bonnie in the backseat gently. He closed the door and then turned to Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes when Stefan shot him an expectant look. He tossed the keys a little forcefully at the Ripper as he walked past him.

"Don't run into anything mate," he said sarcastically as he threw the shovel over his shoulder and started walking back in the direction of the witch bodies.

He heard Caroline quietly fall into step behind him. She hadn't said anything since she had murdered the witches besides a moment of relief when her witchy friend had become conscious. He was all too curious as to what was going on in her head. She had just murdered twelve innocent witches—well not entirely innocent, considering they had been about to murder the Bennett girl. But her switch was off. Would this push it further? He had been making such progress today—especially this evening. He had seen her humanity and emotions emerging bit by bit as they had spent more time together. Sure it was no breakthrough because it was still off—but it was progress. Surely more progress than Damon was making with Elena. The bloody imbecile. And Caroline was likely showing more humanity with her switch off that he was capable of showing at all. And he didn't have a switch. Ah the disadvantages of being an original.

By the time they got back to the bodies the sky was starting to lighten with the first signs of morning. Klaus took off his jacket and tossed it on the fallen tree next to the clearing. He then rolled up both of his sleeves and got to work digging a mass grave.

Caroline just stood there as he proceeded to dig his shovel into the ground lifting the first shovelful of dirt and making a pile. Her mind was going a mile a minute and at the same time completely blank. She didn't know how to process this. Sure she had saved her friend—logically it was the smart thing to do. And deep down she cared more than she should with her switch flipped, it was _Bonnie, _she couldn't have let her just die. But then again logically, it was the most idiotic thing to do. She had just completed the triangle. Silas could drop the veil and unleash hell on earth. God she wanted to kick something, or somebody—why hadn't they listened to Kol when they had the chance? Oh yeah, no one believed the cheeky bastard who had been running around trying to cut Jeremy's arms off.

She glanced to the side in her daze and saw a fallen tree. She took a few steps towards it and slumped onto it. She proceeded to watch Klaus as he dug a massive grave.

Klaus let his frustration out on the ground as he kept digging into it. Twelve bodies, twelve graves. Three massacres. One complete expression triangle. He really hoped that this Silas guy was all bark and no bite, because he had enough stuff on his plate. Between Katarina stealing the cure, and the doppelganger murdering his brother, and the doppelganger creating chaos in her humanity less state—he didn't have time for an ancient warlock hell bent on bringing back all the dead supernatural beings. Then there was Caroline.

He sighed as he tossed the shovel up onto the ground beside the hole and pulled himself out of it. He looked down at the huge hole—that should fit twelve bodies. He dusted his hands off and then walked over to the witches. He grabbed the first body and threw it over his shoulder. He walked back to the grave and tossed the body in. He repeated this process until all twelve witches lay at the bottom of the hole. Grabbing the shovel he started to bury them with dirt.

After all twelve bodies were buried he let out a sigh and stuck the shovel into the freshly upturned dirt. The sun was well above the horizon now, they had been running around literally all day. He turned and glanced at Caroline who in the past hour, hadn't moved an inch since she had sat down on the fallen tree. She was zoned out staring at the ground where the witches were now lying— six feet under.

"There—twelve graves for twelve witches," Klaus said tiredly as he started to roll his sleeve on his left arm back down. "Like it never happened—only it did happen," he said rolling the right sleeve back down tugging at it a little forcefully in his annoyance with the situation. She didn't move, or respond, or even acknowledge that she had heard what he was saying. "And now Silas has everything he needs—to open the gates to hell on earth," he added as he grabbed his jacket off the tree and slid it on, tugging at the collar to straighten it.

She turned her head to face him, not moving her body.

"You were just going to let Bonnie die," Caroline muttered lifelessly. It wasn't a question it was a statement. He was just going to let her best friend die.

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point," he said becoming more frustrated by the minute as he walked towards her, "but one is still less than twelve."

"Yeah but that one" she argued, jumping off the tree and striding towards him purposefully, "—is my _best_ friend."

They now stood with maybe a foot of space between them.

"You tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night," he said harshly, smirking at the irony of the situation.

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion, and then she realized that she had just massacred twelve people.

"I just killed twelve people," she whispered staring off into space. She was dumbfounded that she, sweet little innocent Caroline, had murdered twelve people. Strangely it didn't hurt as bad as it should have. Maybe this was why Elena had turned it off.

"Hey—hey," Klaus whispered reaching out to hold her by her shoulders as a look of confusion and despondency crossed her features. "You look like you're in need of comfort."

She nodded slightly, as her eyes gained some life back to them and she glanced up at him. He looked concerned—but that concern quickly turned into a vindictive smirk. "Why don't you find someone less terrible you can relate to?" he said harshly.

She glanced at him briefly as hurt flashed through her eyes, and then she fled.

Caroline ran. It had been a slap in the face to have Klaus of all people, be spiteful to her. She had been on the receiving end of a lot of vindictive, nasty and mean things—but she never expected Klaus to lash out at her like that. It wasn't even really eating at her that she had killed twelve people. Sure she felt bad, but she had done it to save her friend. She hadn't known the witches. Sure it was sad they were dead—but she wasn't completely distraught like she would've been had her humanity been on. She kept running at a supernatural speed, and didn't stop until she got to the empty Salvatore house.

It was a relief that it was empty. She didn't feel like being sat down and talked to by Stefan. And thank god Elena was still in New York with Damon, because she didn't feel like dealing with either of them right now.

As she walked up the stairs to her room she was staying in, it hit her how exhausted she was. She had been going non-stop for almost twenty-four hours now. Sure she had a little nap in Klaus's car, and two bags of blood, but she was still tired. She lifted a lock of her hair and sniffed it. She should take a shower too. She didn't smell bad, but she smelt like alcohol, the woods, and fire, and—Klaus?

She groaned. Of course she smelled like Klaus. She runs off, leaving him there and is trying to put him out of her mind. But no, she spent a good part of yesterday in his presence—in his car—in his arms, dancing. Of course she smelled like him, and that irritated her even more—because he smelled _good_.

She sighed, she could take a shower after she got a few hours of sleep. She opened the door to her room and her eyes zeroed in on the bed. Taking off her muddy shoes she flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up. She was fast asleep moments later.

* * *

The instant she turned, he wished he could take it back. He had lashed out and purposefully tried to hurt her. But he couldn't take it back, and in a way she needed to hear the truth—as harsh as it could be. Maybe it would bring those emotions bubbling back to the surface. She was going to have to confront this sooner or later he thought as he turned around to retrieve his shovel.

He froze as he sensed a presence behind him.

**A/N: OK guys a pretty uneventful chapter! I know! I'm going to try and work on the next chapter so that I can put one up tomorrow hopefully. Ill be in nyc this weekend visiting the school I may transfer ;) so I'll try to be a good writer and get a chapter up before I leave Friday morning. As usual, no promises. But I'll try…1-2x a week is what ill be able to give u guys from now on until summer probs ;) sorry **

**Once Klaus gets stabbed...im pretty much going AU, im so done with the writers and their bullshit! I wont rant here but you guys should get tumblrs if u don't have them! ;) **

**No worries guys! This whole witch thing, and him not comforting her thing will come up again, soon, when she turns her humanity back on ;)**

**U guys know the drill! Reviews are what keep me going! Hey it was your guys reviews that got me to continue this past a oneshot ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the canon scene…I hate trying to incorporate them into my story because it makes writing the chapter a challenge…the AU stuff I make up just spills out of my head onto the page…the canon crap is a struggle to get out….so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**OK amazing readers! I'm back! Thanks for your patience…I didn't have a moment of free time this weekend…and I didn't have WiFi either…haha oh well**

_**I would like to make a humungous thanks to Alpha-Klaus on tumblr for the beautiful cover image! It is exactly how I wanted it!**_

He froze as he sensed a presence behind him.

He masked his face with indifference as he turned slowly, already knowing who was standing behind him.

Shane stood there, but there was a different air about him, he seemed powerful—more deadly than the weak human professor had been.

"Thank you," Silas said genuinely, causing Klaus to want to raise his eyebrows at him—he refrained keeping his mask in place. This was the oldest supernatural creature on the planet, he couldn't show weakness. "—out of the three massacres this is the one I was dreading."

"Silas I presume," Klaus said nonchalantly, smirking slightly.

Klaus took a step forward and they both stared at each other, sizing the other one up.

"I'll be needing that cure," Silas said as he stuck his hands into his pocket.

"I'm sorry mate—don't have it," Klaus said, making a show of patting down his pockets mockingly.

"But you know who does," Silas said knowingly, "—and the last thing that you want is for that cure to be used on you." Silas stepped closer, but Klaus stood his ground, cocky grin in place. "So you bring it to me—and it won't be." Silas raised his eyebrows at Klaus as if this was the perfect solution and said, "You get to live."

"Ha," Klaus barked out, "yeah, with all of my dad's supernatural enemies from the other side." Klaus wouldn't be played by this ancient warlock. He had spent a thousand years running from his father and his father's allies. He didn't intend on doing it all over again. Especially so soon after finally killing Mikael.

"Ah—" Silas started but was interrupted by Klaus.

"You know, you don't scare me Silas—or Shane or whoever you are," Klaus said arrogantly.

"I think I know what does," Silas said calmly, unaltered by Klaus's blatant disregard to his superior power. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the white oak stake, holding it up for show.

Klaus's eyes widened infinitesimally as the only weapon that could kill him, now was in the hands of the only supernatural being that might just be more powerful than him.

"Now where did you get that?" Klaus asked slowly, remaining calm—he again reminded himself not to show weakness to Silas.

"Well let's just say that your sister's mind is a little easier to read than yours," Silas said, now showing his own arrogance.

"So, care to reconsider my offer?" Silas asked slowly, a grin forming on his face as he believed he had won.

Klaus stared him down for a moment, acting as if he was contemplating the offer. He then suddenly flashed at Silas, planning to attack him—but he was gone. Klaus looked around for a moment, puzzled.

Suddenly the stake was thrust into his back beside his right shoulder blade. He cried out as he fell to his knees in agony, Silas squatting behind him as he twisted the stake into his back further.

"Missed by an inch," Silas whispered in his ear sarcastically. "But don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you—not just yet," he added calmly as he broke the protruding piece of the stake off, leaving most of it in Klaus's back.

Silas stood behind him tossing the piece of white oak he held up into the air and catching it in his hand. "Just a little something to remember me by," Silas said as he patted Klaus on the shoulder and walked past him.

"I'll be in touch," Silas called over his shoulder and then was gone.

Klaus fell forward onto his hands and knees, the moment that Silas was out of sight. Never in his life had he felt something so excruciating—and he had been through a lot of pain in his life. He tried to push himself back up onto his knees but fell forward again, hunched over in pain.

Gritting his teeth he tried again—this time managing to get to his knees, and then by some miracle to his feet.

How the hell was he going to make it back home? Stefan took his car and he was in no condition to run. He stumbled forward a step, trying to hold his breath. Every time he inhaled the stake pushed itself further into his right lung. He could feel his skin slowly stitching itself back over the hole in his back—sealing the stake in his body.

Taking another step he groaned in pain, he needed to get the damn thing out of his back. Reaching over his shoulder, he dug his fingers into his own flesh through the hole in his jacket and shirt.

No use. He needed some sort of pliers or something to pry it out. Or somebody.

He slowly extracted his phone from his pocket being careful not to jostle his right arm too much. Still gritting his teeth in pain he scrolled through his recent calls and clicked on Stefan's name. It rang several times, and then went to voicemail. He let out a growl as he realized he would have to stumble all the way back to his house with the stake in him. Stupid, bloody Ripper—can't even answer his phone.

He contemplated calling Caroline but then quickly brushed the idea aside as his pride got the better of him. He was going to have to get it out on his own. In his frustration he shoved the phone forcefully into his pocket and growled at his own stupidity and pain, as the stake pressed further into his insides.

He stumbled forward a few steps and leaned against a tree heavily. Well better make it quick, like ripping of a Band-Aid—as the humans called it. Taking in a slow deep breath and holding it, he bolted forward a few hundred meters—and then slumped against a tree again, crying out in pain. He took a minute to slowly catch his breath, and then repeated the process of bolting and leaning against trees in pain.

Eventually, after ten painstaking minutes he reached his house. He stumbled through the front door and into the parlor. He grabbed the first bottle of alcohol he came across and gulped it down as he leaned against the table. Hopefully it would take the edge off of the pain.

He slammed the bottle down as he tried to breathe evenly. Why did that infuriating immortal warlock have to stab him in his lung of all places?

Klaus slowly stumbled over to the desk in the corner and yanked at the drawers, pulling them clean out of their frames. Luckily he came across some pruning shears in the second drawer, but he was still going to have the problem of vantage point.

He knew there was no logical way that he would be able to pry the stake from his own back, but he was stubborn, and he refused to call Caroline for help. She needed to realize that he wouldn't be there as her personal punching bag. He wouldn't cater to her every whim, only for her to reject him and hurt him. He was going to get this damn piece of wood out of his back, on his own. He didn't need Caroline's help after all she had said.

He spent a better part of the next two hours trying to get it out. He tried everything from plunging the sheers into his back—to repeatedly dislocating his shoulder to ease his access to it. Everything he tried was of no use and now he sat on the floor next to the bloody sheers trying to decide what to do.

His sister was off with her new best buddy the bloody doppelganger. His brother was god knows where and at the moment didn't want to speak to him. Stefan was not answering his phone.

He growled as he realized he was going to have swallow his pride and call Caroline.

* * *

Caroline's eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness of an empty house. She rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand to check the time. She clicked the hold button watching it illuminate and groaned at the number of messages on it. It was 3 pm, well into the afternoon. She had slept the morning away—and now she was going to pay for it with the girls on the prom committee. Minus Rebekah, who for some reason was running around with Damon and Elena in New York. Her classmates seemed to think the best way to get her attention was to leave her eighteen text messages and seven missed calls.

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to check her messages and rolled out of bed. She needed to take that shower now, especially if she was going to spend today around her judgmental classmates. She pulled the bag her mother had brought her onto her bed and started rummaging around in it for an outfit. Settling on a long top and some leggings, she walked into the ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower. Peeling off her clothes from the previous day, she opened the door to the shower and climbed under the stream of hot water.

Twenty minutes later, she was pulled out of her daydream as she heard her phone start ringing on the sink. God those girls needed to give it a rest, she thought as she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

She picked up her phone, just as it stopped ringing. Now her phone said eight missed calls. The last one was from Jenny.

She rolled her eyes as she typed out a text to get the girls to chill out.

_I overslept, alarm didn't go off…on my way_

That ought to keep them satisfied for a few minutes she thought as she rolled her eyes and started pulling on her leggings and then the rest of her clothes.

She quickly put on some makeup and blow-dried her hair into loose waves. No time to curl it today she thought with a frown as she walked into her room and threw a few items in her purse. She had been dreaming of prom since she was a little girl—and nothing was going to ruin it for her. Not Elena, or Silas, or even Klaus.

She walked out the front door of the Salvatore boarding house and then frowned at the empty driveway.

She had no car with her because Klaus had been the one driving them around, or she had just been flashing everywhere. No time to go get her car, she thought with a shrug as she flashed off towards the high school.

When she arrived she noticed from the cars in the parking lot that only Jenny and two other girls where actually there.

She walked into the cafeteria where the girls were brainstorming and set to work.

About forty minutes into planning her phone started ringing on the table. She glanced down at it and frowned as she saw _Klaus _flashing on the screen. She ignored it, letting it ring, and continued talking about the theme.

Thirty seconds later it started ringing again. She let out a huff and didn't even bother looking at it, letting it go to voicemail, as she wrote down some ideas.

He didn't call again. Well she thought he was done—until three minutes later, when her phone started ringing _again._

She was going to let it go to voicemail again, but Jenny slammed her hand down on the table.

"Gah, Caroline answer your damn phone!" the girl nearly shouted in annoyance.

"I'm busy," Caroline said in a sickly sweet voice as she continued to write on the paper.

"We got enough done and can spare you to go deal with whatever that person seems to want so badly," Jenny countered, walking over and picking up Caroline's abandoned phone. She held it out at Caroline, who just stared at the object as if she didn't know what to do with it.

"Fine," Caroline huffed as she grabbed the phone from Jenny's outstretched hand and stuffed it into her pocket. She grabbed her purse, throwing it onto her shoulder. "Try to finish coming up with the materials list before you guys leave," she said and then turned to leave.

She was going to have to go see what Klaus needed _so_ badly.

**A/N: Well lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed that chapter ;) We are getting closer to the part where that switch goes back to the on position ;)**

**Ok so no hallucination of Caroline/Silas tormenting him…I may use something similar in the future? Idk im keeping my options open! Lol**

**Btw, in my story…the stake is really in his back ;)**

**Reviews and suggestions keep me going ;) U guys know the drill!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ok so I said that the hallucinations of Caroline weren't going to happen…but Silas is still messing with his mind…making it seem like the splinters are moving towards his heart…so he still will think he is dying…Silas is still in his head….thought I should clear that up**

**Ok this chapter went up so quickly because the second half of it has been sitting on my computer written for weeks ;)**

She was going to have to go see what Klaus needed _so_ badly.

She stormed out of the school frustrated with Klaus's interruption of the planning of prom. What the hell did he want anyways? He made it perfectly clear that she should leave him alone yesterday.

She rolled her eyes and glanced around to see if the coast was clear. No one was around, so she flashed off towards the Mikaelson mansion.

Moments later she stood outside the front door. It was too quiet, like eerily quiet.

Reaching forward she grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. She walked across the threshold, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Hello?" she called out uncertainly as she stepped into the foyer. She glanced around and noticed that there was a trail of knocked over things leading into the other room. She hesitantly followed the trail, not knowing what to expect on the other end of it. Klaus could still be furious with her and could have thrown a temper tantrum when he got home—throwing furniture everywhere.

"Klaus?" she asked as she followed the trail around the corner and into his parlor.

She froze in her tracks in the doorway. Klaus sat on the ground covered in a sheen of sweat, shirtless, his knees pulled up with his arms hanging off of them. He was staring at the floor between his legs, where a bloodied pair of pruning shears sat next to his phone.

"Klaus?" she asked again, uncertainty still audible in her voice.

Klaus's head snapped up as he realized that Caroline was actually standing there calling his name, he wasn't imagining it.

"Caroline?" he whispered hoarsely. His throat was slightly raw from his constant roars of pain. He had been sitting on the ground for the past half an hour or so trying to keep as still as possible.

Klaus had stopped trying to get the stake out on his own as soon has he had felt it splintering. The pieces were now closer to his heart than he was comfortable with. He could die if one of those splinters pierced his heart—so he sat and waited for someone. For Caroline to come help him.

And he hated how pathetic and weak he was in this moment. He had always believed himself invincible—aside from the stake his father had chased him down with. He was always untouchable, and above everyone.

But now, he was on the verge of dying—if he moved the wrong way one of those splinters could pierce his heart. Ending his existence—and his entire bloodline.

He was terrified. He hated being weak. It was the thing he had hated about being human—he had been weak and powerless. And now as he sat there staring at his blood on the floor and shears—he realized he had another fear.

A fear of what would happen to Caroline.

Love was a weakness—he had once believed that it was nothing more than that. And now as he sat there thinking about the splinter sitting inches from his heart—he feared for Caroline. She was too pure and good to die for his arrogance and stupidity.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, stepping closer cautiously. The blood wasn't only on the tips of the shears, it was on the floor in a puddle—and on the desk in the corner. There was a bloodied handprint on the wall near the fireplace. She glanced at his hands and saw his fingers coated in blood. Why was there so much blood?

"Silas stabbed me," Klaus said, his voice shaking with the effort of talking and the pain it brought. "There is a piece of white oak in my back, and the splinters are close to my heart."

Caroline's eyes widened. She had stupidly believed that he had been calling her for some selfish reason. But really he was sitting here dying. And if he died—they all died.

Immediately she was in _fix it_ mode—something that she was all too comfortable reverting back to in times of distress or discomfort. She walked around behind him and looked at his back where he said he had been stabbed.

His back look untouched, aside from the patch of blood smeared to the left of his right shoulder blade.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked calmly reaching out and letting her fingers brush across the bloodied spot on his back.

He flinched as her fingers brushed the skin covering the stake. He feared moving would dislodge a splinter and kill him.

"Take these shears and dig it out," he said slowly. "I don't want to move and cause the splinter to pierce my heart."

She took in a deep breath, if she screwed this up—they were all dead.

She walked around him and squatted down to his level.

Caroline suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to touch him. So she did.

She reached out with her right hand and tenderly cupped his cheek, lifting his face to look at it. She could see the fear in his eyes and that shook her to her core. He was _afraid._ Klaus, the almighty hybrid was afraid.

She lifted her left hand and ran her fingers through the sweaty matted curls on the left side of his head. They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Emotions started bubbling to the surface trying to break free of the off switch. Never before had someone put this much trust in her.

Caroline let her thumb graze across his cheek and let her fingers run through his hair one last time before she grabbed the shears and stood. She walked behind him again and sat on her knees behind him. She ran her fingers gently over the skin that covered the stake.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she raised the sharp tool to his back and let the point sit at the edge of his skin.

Klaus let out a groan as she pressed the blade into his back. At least she would probably be able to pull it out soon—unlike his countless earlier attempts.

"Sorry," she whispered again as he groaned in pain.

She dug the blade in further and then used her other hand to pull the skin back. As disgusting as this was, his life was more important than her inability to stomach digging into his flesh.

She swallowed thickly as the scent of his fresh blood filled the air. It smelled intoxicating and memories surfaced of her drinking that same blood from his vein.

Caroline shook her head, she needed to get the stake out—not be consumed by her lust of his blood.

She dug the shears in further wincing at the sound of the metal scraping against his rib bones.

"I can't see anything" she said moving her face closer to the hole in his back. All she could see was blood, skin, muscle and rib bones—and—wait what was that?

"Wait," she said suddenly, "I think I see the stake"

"Hurry I can feel the splinters moving," Klaus urged as he felt her fingers dig into his back and feel around. It was the most curiously pleasant and painful feeling to have her fingers digging in his back.

Caroline let out a little squeak of surprise as she was able to wrap her fingers around the piece of stake and then yank it backwards and clean out of his back.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief as the piece of wood was removed from his back. He then frowned as he could no longer feel the splinters.

"Caroline," Klaus said, "does the stake look splintered?"

Caroline studied the stake. It was coated in his blood—it was the unbreakable stake that Ester had made. How the hell had Silas broken it off in Klaus's back? Aside from the broken end, the stake was flawless—not a splinter out of place.

"No, there isn't a single splinter," she said as she stood and walked around in front of him. She held out the stake and he slowly took it to study it for himself.

Klaus looked at the flawless piece of wood in his hand. There were no splinters. He had imagined the whole thing—he hadn't been an inch from death.

He stood slowly and stepped towards Caroline. She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes, she seemed conflicted.

"He was in my head," Klaus said raising a shaky hand to his temple. "Silas made me believe that there were splinters about to pierce my heart and kill me."

He turned and tossed the stake onto the table that held the alcohol he had gulped down earlier. Turning back to Caroline he grabbed her hand that was covered in his blood and held it between his own.

"You brought me back," he whispered softly, meeting her eyes.

He was trembling. To think this man who had murdered thousands of people could be reduced to this trembling mess by Silas was terrifying. What could he do to the rest of them if the untouchable Klaus was able to be manipulated by Silas?

She looked down at the hand he held between his. She had brought him back—he had trusted her to sit behind him with a weapon dug into his back. He had called _her_ when he needed help. She was surprised with herself that she had actually helped him. Not too long ago she had stood in Elena's kitchen, and told him that she would _never_ help him. But she wanted to—there was more to Klaus than the evil original hybrid that tormented her and her friends.

She took one of the hands holding hers and squeezed it. She then led him to the couch on the other side of the room, near the warm fire.

She knew that after tonight his walls would go back up and he would no longer be this vulnerable.

Caroline sat down on the soft couch and tugged him down beside her and as he sat she lied back and pulled him with her as well. His face rested against her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight to him. She ran her fingers through his damp curls in a soothing manner.

She didn't know what compelled her to want to comfort him. She had been so happy to turn her emotions off. To not care. But having Klaus wrapped around her in such an intimate and comforted manner made her want to _connect _with him. To take him up on his offer to get to know him. Clearly there was more behind that big bad façade that he put on for everyone else.

Could it really be that bad to turn her emotions back on? It's not like they were really off to start with. Just dulled. It's not like she hadn't put on a brave face and pushed all the stuff she had been through to the back of her mind before.

She was being selfish. The fact that there weren't emotions warping her judgment was making her realize just how selfish she was being. Selfish was not something Caroline did, she was the selfless one—the one who did anything for her friends, from being bait to getting kidnapped. Sure every once and a while she wanted something for herself, but when it came to the messes that her and her friends tended to get into—she was always there offering up her help. They had Silas to deal with and both Stefan and Klaus were spending too much of their time trying to get her to turn her humanity back on. She wasn't helping, she was doing the opposite.

Klaus's even breathing pulled her from her thoughts—he had fallen asleep against her. She continued to run her fingers through his curls as she studied his face. He looked so peaceful and young when he was sleeping. His eyebrows relaxed and his lips parted slightly as he breathed. She had never been this close to him—at least not with an opportunity to observe him so freely.

This Silas stuff was serious. The big bad original hybrid was vulnerable and in need of comfort after his encounter with Silas. That just showed how serious it was. She could deal with all her emotional shit later.

She sighed. _Click_.

The first emotion that flooded through her exhausted body was—_warmth_?

She was _content_ lying here with Klaus wrapped around her. Tomorrow she would have to face the music, and the fact that she was lying here wrapped around Klaus—the man who had caused her and her friends so much pain. As much as she knew this was wrong, she just wanted to relish in the moment—just for one night.

She scooted down into the pillow a little further and let her eyes slowly drift shut, all the while running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

**A/N: Teheheheheh She turned it back on! Don't worry Klaus will find out in the next chapter ;)**

**Btw the canon events of Stefan, Elijah and Rebekah that happened in 4x18 happened in my story…I just didn't cover them…and Elijah and Rebekah are on their way to Mystic Falls as Klaus and Caroline are sleeping…so no Klaus/Elijah phone call ;)**

**Reviews!? Pretty Please?! Love u guys! Reviews make me happy and make me want to spend that extra hour staying up just to give u guys more chapters ;)**

**Suggestions and reviews are always welcome ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Tehe I feel evil…I don't exactly know why but this chapter makes me want to giggle evilly…because it's so perfect in my mind…but that's my opinion of it… I'll apologize ahead of time for the cliffhanger at the end… ;)**

She scooted down into the pillow a little further and let her eyes slowly drift shut, all the while running her fingers soothingly through his hair.

* * *

The sky was starting to lighten as Elijah walked up the steps to the mansion his brother had built for them. Rebekah followed not even a step behind. He couldn't crush her hopes about this cure, but if Silas wanted it—he didn't know if Rebekah could get it.

It was silent in the house, only the crackle of a dying fire could be heard. He followed his ears towards the parlor and then his nose as he smelt blood in the air.

"Wonder who he killed," Rebekah grumbled hoping it wasn't anyone on the prom committee, she wanted to make it to at least one dance.

Entering the parlor they both froze in their tracks.

Klaus lay on the couch fast asleep—in the arms of the blonde baby vampire Caroline Forbes.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged a look.

Klaus was sweaty and there was dried blood covering the upper right of his back.

Niklaus's face was snuggled into the breast on the Forbes girl, as a child would hug their mother for comfort. Her left hand was at the back of his head with her fingers through his curls. She was cradling his head to her. Both of them were fast asleep.

"Should we—" Rebekah started but was interrupted when Elijah put a finger to his lips. He nodded his head at the doorway indicating they should leave the two of them to sleep.

Rebekah followed Elijah into the kitchen and sat on the stool as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"We can ask Niklaus what happened when he wakes," Elijah said as he held his glass and leaned back against the counter.

"You know Nik sleeps like the dead when he's exhausted—can we please just wake him now so I can take the cure?" Rebekah whined.

"Rebekah," Elijah chided, "I do not know what happened between Niklaus and the Forbes girl—but I do know he would not be happy if you woke him from sleeping with her_._"

"Ugh, fine," she groaned hopping off the stool. "I'm going to bed then—chasing Katherine all over the place was way too tiring." She walked towards the door and spun around to face him again. "And dear god, dealing with Elena was way too annoying—why those Salvatores continue to pine over her is beyond me. She's such a whiny, selfish little bitch."

Rebekah walked out of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, of course _Caroline_ would be the reason she couldn't take the cure right now.

Elijah shook his head at his sister's antics as she left the room, some things would never change. He swirled the amber liquid in the bottom of his glass for a moment. Katarina. What would he do with her? He frowned and then walked into the library to think. He sure needed it after being stuck in a car with Rebekah for the past few hours—her chattering on and on about prom and being human. He sat down and set his glass on the table next to him, putting his head in his hands.

His head shot up when he heard a noise from the other room. Looked like they wouldn't be waiting so long to talk to their brother after all.

* * *

Klaus woke in the most comfortable and enticing position. He lifted his head from Caroline's breasts, where he had been resting and looked at the sleeping beauty. He felt the corners of his mouth pull upwards in a genuine smile. She looked absolutely breathtaking while asleep. Her curls were mussed and her mouth held a little smile as she dreamed.

He frowned as he realized that she was squished into the couch—she deserved to sleep in comfort.

Klaus effortlessly scooped her up into his arms and walked out of the parlor. She shifted slightly in her sleep curling into his chest more, snuggling her face closer to his bare skin. He started to ascend the steps when movement caught his eye.

He froze, but then immediately relaxed as Elijah emerged from the library with an inquisitive look on his face.

Klaus raised a finger to him indicating for him to wait a moment and then continued up the steps. He nudged the door to his room open with his foot and walked towards his bed. Just as he was about to set her down she let out a little moan and again snuggled her face closer.

He stood there holding her for a moment—savoring in the fact that Caroline was curled up against him, in his arms.

The footsteps of Elijah on the floor below him pulled him from his thoughts and admiration of the beautiful baby vampire in his arms. He reached down and pulled back the covers and then gently laid her on his bed. Klaus reached for her feet and gently pulled her boots off one by one, letting them drop to the floor beside the bed.

He smirked at the bright mismatched colors of her socks. His smirk turned into a genuine smile as she turned over and snuggled into his pillows, letting out another delicious sounding moan in her sleep. He reached down and pulled the covers up over her, tucking her into his bed tenderly.

Allowing himself one last glance, he walked into his bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He ran it under the faucet and then wiped the blood away from his upper back. He could take a shower later, right now he needed to speak to his brother about the cure.

Walking back into his room he pulled open a drawer in his dresser and removed a grey Henley. He slipped it over his head and then walked back over to the bed.

Caroline was still fast asleep as he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear to admire her face once more before she woke and the illusion shattered.

Klaus let out a long sigh and then walked out of his room, pulling the door quietly closed behind him. He descended the steps quietly and walked into the parlor where Elijah was standing—staring at the blood on the floor.

"Niklaus what is going on?" Elijah asked looking up at his brother as he entered the room. He had not anticipated returning to Mystic Falls and finding—welling whatever he had walked in on earlier with Rebekah.

Klaus didn't answer him. He walked over to his stash of liquor and poured himself a glass of scotch. He then walked over to the table that held the bloody stake and picked it up.

"Silas stabbed me with this," he said handing the bloody stake to his brother and then taking a sip of his drink. "—and broke it off in my back."

"Broke?" Elijah inquired raising his eyebrows at Klaus and then studying the stake closer. "I thought mother made it indestructible."

"Well he is a two thousand year old immortal warlock—I'm sure he's more powerful than mother's protection spell on the stake," Klaus said sarcastically. He was still irritated with himself that he had let Silas get the better of him.

* * *

Caroline must've died and gone to heaven, because she was in the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. She inhaled deeply as she snuggled into the pillows further, not wanting to get up. She was immediately enveloped with the irresistible masculine scent that was distinctly Klaus. Her eyes flew open.

She was in a bed, and by the smell of it—Klaus's bed.

She sat up slowly and looked around the room. It was painted in dark hues of grey and brown. There was a fireplace on the wall opposite the bed she was laying on and she suspected a bathroom through the cracked door to the right of the fireplace. She turned and looked at the wall behind her as she saw the frames out of the corner of her eye. The wall above the bed was covered in frames, and in each one was a letter. Why did Klaus have framed letters above his bed?

She turned and looked at the bed she was lying on. It had dark silky sheets and a large, soft and dark colored duvet. As she looked down at the bed she caught a glimpse of her hands—and the blood that still coated them. She knew it was Klaus's blood, but the sight of blood on her hands made her inhale shakily. There was more than just Klaus's blood on her hands, there was the blood of twelve witches on her hands as well.

She was immediately overwhelmed with grief and utter despair. Her chin started to tremble as she let the fact that she had murdered twelve people two nights ago sink in.

Caroline suddenly heard Klaus talking to Elijah downstairs and anger flooded through her in place of the grief. She flashed down the stairs, taking note that he must've taken off her shoes as she nearly slipped on the hardwood floor in her socks, and appeared in front of the two original brothers. They both glanced at her as she suddenly appeared in the parlor.

She stormed towards Klaus and shoved his chest with all her might. He stumbled back a step and then held his ground.

"You suck," she shouted at him, fisting her hands by her sides.

Anger crossed his features, but she didn't back down—she knew he wouldn't hurt her again.

"I'd be careful of what I said next if I were you," he threatened in a low voice while stepping closer to her, invading her space.

She just glared at him, her hands tightening further and drawing blood in her palms. Her eyes shot to Elijah quickly, what was Elijah doing here? She turned her eyes back to Klaus, reminding herself of the issue at hand.

"Why didn't you stop them?" she demanded. She had intended it to come out furiously, but her voice broke at the end as her emotions got the better of her.

He quirked his eyebrow in confusion, but held his defensive stance. Them? Oh the witches—they still hadn't finished their conversation about it yet.

"One death wouldn't have completed the triangle," he said calmly. He was confused by her sudden outburst—she had been fine hours ago.

"No one had to _die_," Caroline insisted as she unclenched her hands, letting the small puncture marks in her palms heal. "Bonnie is my _best_ friend—you were going to let her die—you were just going to stand there and watch." Her eyes started to water and her hands started to shake as the emotions hit her head on. "I killed twelve people," she whispered, "—twelve people." Her lip started to tremble, and the tears that had filled her eyes, started leaking from the corners of them.

"Did you—?" he asked, more to himself than to her and then paused. She did, she turned it back on. He reached out and immediately pulled her into his chest.

Elijah's eyes were wide as he watched the interaction in front of him. Never before had he seen anyone get away with pushing Klaus or yelling at him. Anyone who defied him would've lost their head by now—yet Miss Forbes remained untouched. And now he was comforting her?

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Klaus whispered moving his hand to the back of her head and cradling her head to his chest. He moved his other arm to wrap around her waist, holding her body tighter to his.

"Everything!" she cried into his chest, fisting her hands in the fabric of his Henley.

"When did you turn it back on?" He asked gently.

She pulled her head away slightly and shyly peeked at Elijah for a moment.

"When we were on the couch earlier" she whispered, glancing at the floor to avoid Klaus's eyes and the gaze of his brother.

"Brother, give us a moment," Klaus said, not even turning to look at his brother.

**A/N: Ok I get that these past 3 chapters went up quickly…but that is because the end of the last chapter…and majority of this one were already written and sitting in my documents…so now the chapters will be going up 1-3 times a week again as opposed to once a day lol….and I apologize for the cliffhanger…but I want them to actually talk….and not try and rush it into the end of one of my chapters…**

**U guys know the drill…Reviews and suggestions?! They make me super happy! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Is this real life? This is chapter 20…like I've actually written a story that has 20 chapters…and that is now over 40,000 words…what the actual fuck? Haha u guys should go read my first A/N on my very first chapter…and then I'm just looking at the number of reviews and favorites and follows…and I'm in shock! I love you guys! You are the best readers and reviewers I could ever hope for!**

**Elijah hasn't found out about Kol's death yet…btw… ;)**

He heard Elijah's footsteps retreat from the room and then raised both of his hands to cup Caroline's face between them. His thumbs brushed over her cheeks, wiping away the tears as they continued to leak from her eyes

Klaus felt conflicted—she had turned her emotions back on in his presence but she was now upset.

"Why did you turn it back on?" he asked quietly, he didn't particularly like that his siblings were probably listening in on their conversation. At least he suspected that Elijah would have the decency to no eavesdrop. Rebekah was another story entirely.

"What do you mean why? Isn't this what you and Stefan wanted?" she frowned at him through her tears. All that time they had spent trying to get her to turn it back on and he was asking _why._ "Why does it matter why I did it?"

"It matters why, because you just killed twelve people—you had to have known it would destroy you when you turned it back on. I knew it would, Stefan knew it would—why now?" Klaus asked releasing her face from his hold.

He didn't know where to put his hands, this was new territory for him. Comforting someone else? Who would've thought that he, Klaus Mikaelson would be _comforting_ someone. He settled on letting his hands drop to her shoulders, holding her close but not too close. He didn't want to scare her off now that her emotions were on. Sure emotionless Caroline had been more than happy to dance and seduce him—but the real Caroline, with her humanity—that was a different story.

"I—I don't know—I guess—it's just, that for the first time in a long time, I felt needed," Caroline said stumbling over her words. She didn't know how to explain it, she had _liked _being close to him. And that scared her. "You called me—me stupid baby vampire Caroline who always gets herself into sticky situations—you called _me _for help. I wanted to actually be able to _feel_ being needed." Caroline insisted meeting his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. For a moment she was distracted, it seemed that this was another one of their _things_, because never before had she gazed into someone's eyes as much as she did with Klaus. It was just so intimate, and when she had been with Tyler she had almost felt guilty sharing moments like these with Klaus.

"Plus I was being selfish to have them off," she said breaking their eye contact and looking at his chest in front of her, focusing on the material of his Henley for a moment to distract herself. "You and Stefan have spent the past two days chasing me all over the place trying to get me to turn it back on. I'm not Elena. I realize that Silas is a bigger problem than my issues."

"Which speaking of, we need to figure out what to do about him—so why don't you go take a shower and then we can, or you can talk to Elijah about the cure," she said quickly not giving him a chance to respond. She didn't know if she was ready to hear his response. She knew that he cared about her, that he loved her—but she didn't know how she felt.

He raised his eyebrows when she mentioned him taking a shower. Was she trying to boss him around?

"Caroline," he said before she could go off on another rant. "I know we have Silas to deal with, but when you want to talk about the witches—I'm here," Klaus offered. Once again he found himself doing something completely out of character.

She met his eyes again, and for once she could see genuine concern there. He really wanted to be there for her, he was really trying.

"As much as I want to take you up on that offer, I just don't think it's a good idea. At least not _yet_—I mean I just turned my emotions back on, I need more than just a few minutes to sort out what's happened in the past few days," she said quietly.

"Fair enough" he said, finally letting his hands drop. "You're not going to run off on me if I go take a shower are you?"

"No," she said giving him a look that could best be described as mock disbelief that he would suggest such a thing.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and then left the room, shooting her one last glance before he turned the corner. He really did need a shower, especially after digging twelve graves and then sweating and bleeding everywhere.

As Klaus left the room and she heard him walk up the steps, she took a moment to take in her surroundings—which were a mess. Klaus's blood was still everywhere, and it was drying. Well at least she could occupy her time with something she was good at, before there were dried bloodstains everywhere. Cleaning and fixing is what she did best when she was anxious.

She walked out of the room and down the hall in search of some cleaning supplies. First she checked under the sink in the kitchen and grabbed a rag and small bucket. Now she needed some bleach. She stood at the end of the hall near the kitchen for a moment tapping her forefinger against her chin. Laundry room? She set off in search of the laundry room.

She found it around the corner down another hallway and smiled when she saw a bottle of bleach sitting on a rack. She snagged that off the shelf and walked back to the parlor to set to work.

* * *

Klaus walked down the stairs and into the room opposite the parlor where his brother was sitting with his glass of scotch.

"Brother," Klaus said nodding his head towards the parlor, indicating he should follow him.

Elijah took another sip of his drink before he set the glass down and followed his brother into the other room.

Klaus stopped in the doorway of the parlor and crossed his arms over his chest, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Caroline was on her hands a knees scrubbing the floor with bleach.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Klaus asked leaning against the doorframe with a wide grin.

"Cleaning up!" Caroline said exasperatedly, looking up at him and his little smug grin, she saw Elijah walk up behind him and quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Someone needs to do it," she said tossing the rag into the bucket and standing up to put her hands on her hips. "You know like when everyone left me behind to clean up the huge burn mark on the Gilbert kitchen floor from Kol."

"What?" Elijah asked, furrowing his eyebrows and stepping into the room past Klaus.

"The Gilberts and their merry band of misfits killed another of our brothers" Klaus said quietly.

Elijah spun around to face Klaus. Kol was dead? No, it couldn't be—sure there were times when he had desired to dagger their irritating little brother as well—but dead? And Elena had the audacity to try and guilt him with the fact that Katherine had killed Jeremy?

"Surely it's not true?" Elijah asked in disbelief turning to look at Miss Forbes and then back and Niklaus.

"It is," Caroline said quietly.

While she hadn't known their brother, she would've never approved of killing him. Elena and Jeremy killed thousands of vampires, probably even more—it was selfish, and stupid, and in the end all for nothing because now Jeremy was dead and Elena wouldn't get the cure anyways. Sure the sire bond was a part of it, but she honestly couldn't even recognize the girl who she had grown up with, in this new vampire Elena.

"And you let them off the hook?" Elijah demanded, appalled as he turned to Klaus once more.

"No brother, they will suffer for what they did to Kol—but after we deal with Silas," Klaus said stepping into the room towards Elijah and placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Silas has proved that he isn't above manipulating to get the cure—he was in my head. He made me believe I was dying—and right now that takes precedence over the bloody doppelganger."

"I agree, it's about time we start showing these naïve young vampires who we really are—the time for leniency is over," Elijah said nodding in agreement. "We would be mocked if the other supernaturals knew what this mere girl and her Salvatore's have gotten away with."

Caroline looked back and forth between the two brothers as they talked of killing Elena. She didn't know what to say—sure she had wanted to get payback on Elena, but she didn't want her to die. She had to believe that eventually her friend would emerge again—even if it took a century.

She was about to open her mouth and say something when Klaus interrupted.

"So brother, I assume you were more successful than our sister in obtaining the cure?" Klaus asked with another of his smug grins.

"I have not decided who is getting the cure yet Niklaus," Elijah said calmly.

Klaus's hand dropped from his brother's shoulder in disbelief. Deciding? There was no choice on the matter, that cure needed to go towards putting down Silas.

"Brother, did you not hear me when I said that Silas can get into our minds and manipulate us?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrows at Elijah.

"Niklaus, for all I know this could be another one of your many schemes to get what you want," Elijah said calmly as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Schemes?" Klaus uttered out in incredulously. "What could I possibly want so badly with the cure aside from putting Silas down or destroying it so it can't be used against us?"

"Your hybrids—something you have spent your entire existence on this earth trying to make," Elijah said simply turning to stare at him with his hands in his pockets.

"You fail to realize that if we don't put down Silas, he will drop the veil—every supernatural being that has ever died will come back," Klaus growled out stepping towards Elijah as he clenched his fists in frustration and anger. "Including father, and mother—both of whom are hell bent on ending our existence."

Klaus was fuming, was Elijah so blinded by his love for Katarina and his desires to give into Rebekah's whims about being human? "My hybrids are nothing if our mother and father are resurrected—we will all be dead, including any hybrids I make—including Katherine."

When he said that, he saw the flash of emotion in Elijah's eyes, which was quickly replaced with anger. He knew that the second Petrova doppelganger still had his brother wrapped around her finger. If Elijah wouldn't see sense over Silas, he would make him fear for Katherine's life.

"Or have you forgotten that our sire-lines die with us? Would you fate that on dear Katarina. If I die, so does she," Klaus spat out spitefully.

They were interrupted by a cheerful ringtone playing loudly. Both of them whipped around to see Caroline standing frozen by the desk, eyes wide as she watched them practically at each other's throats.

Caroline had never seen Klaus like this. His time he spent with her was when he showed his humanity. Sure he had been ruthless when he had bitten her to get back at Tyler—but against his own brother? Holding threats over his head?

And then she remembered the genuine fear that she had seen in his eyes. He was still afraid, so he was lashing out to get the cure—to get what he wanted so he wouldn't have to fear Silas anymore.

"Caroline," Klaus said suddenly causing her to jump, he startled her. She had been so focused on their fight and her thoughts that she didn't even realize her phone was ringing.

She quickly fished it out of her pocket and saw Bonnie's name flashing on it. She glanced at the two brothers again and then pressed talk, holding it to her ear.

"What's up Bon?" she asked trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably.

"I think I know how to take down Silas"

**A/N: I know, I know… I use — that thing too much…whatever…I'm not a real writer…and I like to cut my dialogue into pieces instead of one rushed out paragraph that would leave any real person gasping for air…ok they have made progress in their relationship…but I don't think shes at the 100% confide in Klaus about my guilt and fears stage yet… **

**That's right Elijah is classy in his mind too…he refers to Caroline as Miss Forbes in his mind! **

**Oh my fucking god…** _**I thought that nothing could make me not watch The **_**_Originals but Julie made it happen. _**

**_How could they make the MOST HATED character pregnant with the MOST LOVED character's baby?_**

**SIGH…this was too much…this episode I mean…but here u guys go! _A chapter to hopefully make it better…my gift to you ;)_**

**Reviews and suggestions please?! I'm in need of some awesome reviews after that god awful episode…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm still feeling disappointed about how the writers tried to once again get us to like Hayley…That disappointment turned into not having any inspiration to write a chapter…and then all the reviews I got on the last chapter were nice reviews (thank you so much!) but most of them were rants on 4x20, and I agree with u guys! Wholeheartedly…but reading them made me even more uninspired…get tumblrs! And we can rant on there! Or in PMs…try to keep the reviews…about suggestions on this story?! Love u guys…but im easily discouraged…and reviews are **_**honestly**_** what keep me writing more chapters**

"I think I know how to take down Silas,"

"Wait what?" Caroline said suddenly turning away from the piercing stares she was getting from both Mikaelson brothers. She walked further away from them towards the doorway, the look she was getting from them was unsettling. "How?"

"Can you just come over?" Bonnie said, "It's easier if I just explain it in person."

"Sure I'll be over in a few," Caroline said and then ended the call. She turned back around to see that Elijah and Klaus were still silently staring at her, both of them holding their previous positions from their argument—Klaus looking just about ready to attack Elijah, who held a defensive position.

"Bonnie might know how to get rid of Silas" Caroline said with a smile, trying to break through the tension in the room.

"Well let's go visit your witchy friend then," Klaus said turning away from Elijah and their argument and walking towards Caroline. He could settle the matter of the cure later.

"I'm going alone," Caroline said holding up her hand to halt him from coming closer to her.

"Not happening sweetheart," Klaus said with a grin as he disregarded her hand and walked closer anyways.

"If Bonnie wants to help, it's on her terms," Caroline said shooting him an irritated and disapproving look. "—and I know that she damn well doesn't want you there," she added raising her eyebrows at him and crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

She had put up her hands to stop him from invading her space and clouding her thoughts. She sure as hell didn't need him being charming when they were trying to take down Silas—she had enough on her plate.

"Sweetheart, she's not getting that choice—she locked me in the Gilbert's living room with Kol's dead body lying a few feet from me," Klaus said lowly, the witch wouldn't be receiving any mercy or understanding from him.

"She needs her _friend_," Caroline insisted stepping closer to him to try and calmly get him to let it go. She sure as hell didn't want him getting in her space to try and influence her—didn't mean she couldn't try to beat him at his own game. "Jeremy was just murdered by Katherine and I'm sure she doesn't want you there when we talk about it," she said quietly.

Klaus's face softened, while Silas was important and he didn't trust the witch—this was Caroline's remaining girlfriend. He could let her go alone now that the Bennett witch wasn't being possessed anymore, the witch was powerful. That and he didn't particularly want to be present for their _girl talk_ either.

"Fine," Klaus grumbled, she was the only one who would ever be able to get him to compromise. He didn't like that Elijah was standing there watching it happen either.

Caroline's face split into a wide, infectious grin and Klaus smiled in response. How could he not? Especially since he caused that beautiful smile.

"Ok well I'm going to go over to her house, and then probably back to mine—because the Salvatore's are bringing Elena back and I do not want to be in their house with her," Caroline said, uncrossing her arms and then looking at her sock covered feet. Where were her shoes?

"They managed to track down the doppelganger?" Klaus asked bringing her from her thoughts as she looked up.

"Elena was in that small town where I found Katarina and the cure," Elijah said cutting in, "the Salvatore brothers showed up looking for her."

"Yeah and Stefan said they knocked her out with vervain because she was being a bitch and killing innocent people," Caroline said with a small grin. Stefan had texted her yesterday when she had been at her prom committee meeting and said he had talked some sense into Damon that Elena was out of control.

"Any-who, I'm going to go to Bonnies now," Caroline said as she spun easily in her socks on the hardwood floors and started to leave the room pointing towards the door. She then stopped and clapped her hands together in front of her, spinning back to face Klaus again. Wait—her shoes.

"Where are my shoes?" she asked with both eyebrows raised.

"On the floor next to my bed," Klaus said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Oh how he longed for the day that she would wander his house barefoot—because she was comfortable here, because she was _with_ him, and lived here.

Caroline shot him a puzzled look and then flashed upstairs. Why had he been grinning at her like that? That grin looked like he knew something she didn't or there was some secret she wasn't in on. She shook her head and spotted her shoes.

They were in fact on the floor next to his bed—his comfortable and really good smelling bed. Stop it Caroline, focus. Bonnie has a plan to stop Silas.

She pulled on her shoes quickly and flashed back down the stairs.

After a quick and awkward goodbye—Elijah was staring at her weirdly, it was making her uncomfortable—she flashed off to Bonnie's house.

* * *

She stood on the porch after ringing the doorbell and waited. Normally she would walk right in—but Bonnie's dad was back in town, and Bonnie had been a little off lately. It just didn't feel right to walk in like she would've weeks ago, things were different—strained.

The door swung open to reveal Bonnie, clad in pajamas with red rimmed eyes and no makeup.

"Oh Bon," Caroline whispered stepping inside and pulling Bonnie into a crushing hug.

"Hey Care," Bonnie whispered in a quiet, lifeless voice as she let the door close behind Caroline.

Caroline pulled back and held Bonnie at arm's length to examine her. She looked tired, and depressed. She grabbed one of her arms and pulled her to the couch in the living room, before plopping down and pulling Bonnie down next to her. Caroline crossed her legs under her and turned to face Bonnie.

Bonnie slowly mimicked Caroline's actions, facing her cross-legged on the couch.

"How are you?" Caroline asked as she searched Bonnie's face.

"Confused," she replied looking down at her hands as she picked at the fabric of the couch. "I mean the last thing I remember was being with Jeremy in the caves—and then suddenly I was waking up in the woods with you hovering over me."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Bonnie apparently had been holding it in too long and wanted to spill.

"I can't believe he's dead," Bonnie said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I mean I know we had our own sets of issues but I still loved him Care," she said looking up at Caroline.

Caroline scooted closer to Bonnie and pulled her into another hug, letting Bonnie cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry—when I thought Tyler was dead I cried for a day straight," Caroline said as she rubbed Bonnie's back soothingly. She knew that was nothing in comparison because Klaus had saved her later that next day, in Tyler's body. Jeremy was gone, for good.

"Yeah but Tyler didn't die, and Jeremy isn't coming back," Bonnie sobbed into her shoulder.

Caroline once again pulled out of the hug to hold her at arm's length.

"You are going to get through this," Caroline said fiercely, "You are beautiful and strong and an amazing friend—Jeremy wouldn't want you to sit here crying over him. He would want you to go out there and kick Silas's ass and maybe Katherine's too—and avenge his death. And then he would want you to live your life to the fullest."

Bonnie allowed a small sad smile to grace her face as Caroline tried to pull her out of her funk. Caroline was right, she would avenge Jeremy's death.

"You are truly an amazing friend," Bonnie said through her tears and with a smile. "I love you Care," she said and then pulled Caroline into another brief hug.

"I love you too Bon," Caroline said with a smile as well. Elena may be lost to them for the foreseeable future, but she always had Bonnie—and Bonnie would _never_ stab her in the back like Elena.

"So this plan?" Caroline asked pulling back and sitting upright on the couch.

"It's just an idea, but it might work—and what else do we have to go on right now?" Bonnie said as she got off the couch and grabbed the grimoires that were stacked on the table. She sat back down and put the books between them. "I was looking through some of the expression grimoires that Shane was teaching me from—and I think that we have to get the cure and get Silas to take it."

"Bonnie he wants to drop the veil," Caroline said with a frown, giving him the cure didn't seem like the best idea since that is what Silas wanted so badly from Klaus. So badly that he was willing to get into Klaus's mind and trick him into thinking he was dying.

"He was a warlock, that made himself immortal—the cure is for immortality, not witchcraft—I think he is going to drop the veil after he takes the cure. That is when we have to kill him. When he can die and actually still go to the other side," Bonnie said simply, "I mean I'm not positive that it will work but we have to do something, Jeremy is dead."

"We have to do something not just for Jeremy but for all of us," Caroline said. "If the veil drops, then Mikael will come back and finish what he started—ending Klaus and his siblings, and by extension all of us and the entire vampire race."

"Then we have to get this right," Bonnie said with a hard look in her eyes, covering her pain with determination to end this immortal being that had caused so much destruction and death—even before he had been woken.

"Tomorrow let's meet at the Mikaelson mansion—Elijah has the cure," Caroline said as she got off the couch. Bonnie probably wanted some more time to herself to eat her feelings in chocolate and watch movies.

"Wait Stefan said that Katherine had the cure," Bonnie said confusedly as she stood as well and started towards the door.

"Well Elijah has it now," Caroline said with a shrug, she was curious how he had gotten it from Katherine though. Klaus had been threatening Elijah with Katherine's life, maybe there was more to that story.

"Well good, then we don't have to worry about finding it," Bonnie said as she opened the front door.

"I don't know about that," Caroline said frowning. "He didn't seem to want to hand it over an hour ago—we'll have to convince him of this plan."

"What about Klaus? I locked him in a room and he wants the cure for himself," Bonnie said as worry crossed her features, she had nearly forgotten about that through all of this.

"Ok well tomorrow morning I'll go over first and talk to him, then call you over when it's safe," Caroline said as she hugged Bonnie goodbye.

"Ok, only if he isn't going to kill me when I get there," Bonnie laughed, trying to cover up her worry.

"Bye Bon, don't eat too much chocolate tonight," Caroline said as she smiled at her and shook her head.

"Bye Care," Bonnie said with a small smile as well, she watched as Caroline looked around checking for people and then flashed off down the street.

* * *

Caroline opened the door to her house and took a deep breath. Home sweet home. And she had sure missed it.

Of course her mom wasn't home, but it was nice that she was going to be able to relax without anyone bothering her. Not Stefan, not Klaus, not her mom—she actually was going to have a moment of peace. Which she sure as hell needed. She needed to finally sit down and think through all that had happened in the past few days while her humanity had been off.

She walked into her room and flopped down on her bed letting out a long sigh

She was going to skip over the witches for now—it was one of those things she was going to have to push to deep corners of her mind with the other horrible things she had been through. The things she had to deal with on her own and put on her big girl pants and just get over.

She rolled onto her side and caught a glimpse of the paper on her night stand. She reached out and ran her fingers over the sketch Klaus had drawn of her.

Klaus.

She finally was going to have to confront that. For so long she had told herself that she hated him—that he was nothing more than the evil original that came to town and killed aunt Jenna and that terrorized her and her friends. But she was starting to realize that she was really just in denial, seriously bad denial. Because when had Klaus ever been like that to her?

Once. One time he had lashed out and hurt her because she had been insulting him and calling him worthless over his brother's dead body. It was wrong, but she understood why he did it. He was hurt.

Klaus was nothing but sweet to her, he was—perfect. She clenched her fists in frustration. She had said it at the Miss Mystic Party, but she hadn't actually meant it like that. He honestly was the only guy that ever put her first. He—

She froze as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

She sat up in her bed, and her eyes flew around her room desperately searching for a makeshift stake.

Her door was pushed open and her eyes flew to the door.

"Damon?"

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter seemed all over the place, I had the hardest time writing another chapter after 4x20…and well I tried to make it how I wanted it, but my heart and passion wasn't in this chapter as much as it has been in the past few… **

**Ok guys, It is almost may, and may for me = 6 exams, 1 paper and a whole lot of other crap in between…so my updates wont be every day, 1-3 updates a week…oh and on top of that…im sick…so on top of being uninspired as a result of being Plec'd…im also run down and feeling like crap…go me!**

**Something is gonna happen in this next chapter and u guys are gonna be happy….hopefully it will be put up quicker…but no promises… ;)**

**Reviews and suggestions? PLZ...love u guys…those reviews are what keep me going.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Teheheh here u guys go ;) …but only because a good chunk of this was already sitting in my documents…so the chapter was already 1/3 written…and because I got SO many lovely reviews on that last chapter…btw…Klaus and Caroline slept a good part of the morning away…then there was the whole chat with elijah and the cleaning and shower…then Caroline was at Bonnie's for a bit of time…so its late afternoon/ the evening? I'm trying to move through time faster than I was earlier…because it was like 2 days and 40,000 words…hahah**

"Damon?"

* * *

Klaus was getting tired of waiting around for Caroline to let him know about the plan. He was getting impatient—he also didn't like how long it had been and that he hadn't heard back from her. Especially with Silas on the loose and it getting dark out.

She did say she would head back to her house after Bonnie's—maybe he should go check.

* * *

"What are you doing here Damon?" Caroline huffed out in irritation. She relaxed her alert posture because it was just Damon. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Damon didn't answer her, he just walked towards her slowly.

"Damon?" she asked hesitantly, what was he doing.

"I want the cure," he said simply, darkly.

"Damon, Elena isn't getting the cure—she doesn't even want it," Caroline said rolling her eyes. What was up with the dark look? What was he trying to intimidate her into handing it over?

She went to stand up but the moment she did his hands locked around her wrists and he shoved her back onto the bed.

"Damon what the hell? I get that you're mad about Elena—but cut it out," Caroline said forcefully, fear creeping up her spine. Something felt off, this felt all too familiar.

* * *

Klaus has been about to knock on Caroline's front door when he froze. He heard Caroline struggling, and protesting from inside. Immediately he was through the door and flashed to the source of the noise in Caroline's bedroom.

"I'm not a human anymore, you have Elena, just stop, Damon stop—get off!" Caroline protested, her attempts to shake him becoming more and more feeble as she realized he was too strong for her.

She let out a whimper as Damon pinned her down on the bed telling her to shut up.

Suddenly the door flew open and Klaus stood there looking ready to attack, but the moment the door flew open Damon vanished.

She sat up and looked around frantically. Had he not actually been there? She wasn't asleep, this wasn't a dream.

She let out a sob and her hand flew to her mouth to cover it. It had to be Silas. How did he know about what Damon had done to her? How did he make it so real?

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly burying her face in her knees.

Klaus was beyond confused, he had heard Caroline struggling and telling _Damon_ to stop, but she was sitting here alone.

He approached the bed cautiously and sat down on the edge beside her.

He reached out a hand to touch her but she flinched away.

"Caroline?" he said softly, cautiously, "sweetheart what happened?"

She didn't respond, she merely hugged her legs tighter to her and let out a small whimper.

"What did Damon do to you?" he growled lowly—she was trembling, curled in on herself. What had that despicable, vile Salvatore done to her?

"It was Silas," she whispered into her knees, "he was in my head—he was reenacting a memory to get me to give him the cure."

"Caroline," he whispered reaching forward again, her hair was like a curtain around her face—shielding it. He pushed some of the curls behind her ear so he could look at her.

She peeked up at him. Would it be so horrible to finally tell someone what Damon had done to her? She had kept it to herself for so long. No one knew, not even Stefan.

"I was stupid," she whispered "I was a stupid human."

"Caroline, you are anything but stupid—you are bright and intelligent and so full of light," Klaus said cutting her off—how could she think so poorly of herself?

"No," she insisted firmly, "I was stupid, I was insecure, shallow, neurotic—I was a bitch," she said quietly as she looked at her blanket beneath her to avoid his gaze. "I craved attention—I was always in Elena's shadow."

"Sweetheart—" Klaus tried again, scooting closer to her on the bed, like he had on the night he had saved her life.

"No—I want to finish. I want to tell someone," she said firmly again and then let out a bitter laugh. "How ironic is it that the big bad hybrid who everyone has been trying to get rid of, is the only one who actually cares about what Damon did to me?"

Klaus ignored the jab. He desperately wanted to know what Damon had done to her. He watched as she hugged her knees tighter, if that were even possible, because she was curled up so tightly.

"Elena always got the guy. And Stefan came to town, and he flat out rejected me—he went straight for Elena. And so I was drunk, I was with Bonnie, and I got really drunk—and then there was this guy." She paused looking up to meet his eyes. They were so full of concern that she had to take a moment to catch her breath. No one had ever cared enough to ask, no one had ever cared enough to listen. But Klaus did, for some reason he cared about _her_.

"An attractive guy who looked interested in _me_. So I jumped at the opportunity," she continued glancing away briefly so that she would be able to continue without bursting into tears. "And I—I woke up the next morning covered in my own blood."

Her voice started to tremble, "I tried—I tried so hard to be quiet, to tiptoe out of the room. But I never stood a chance. A one hundred something year old vampire versus a seventeen year old human girl? He caught me before I even got to the door."

"I tried to fight him off, I—" she laughed bitterly again, "I hit him with my lamp." She glanced at the lamp that sat on her bedside table, the one she had bought to replace it before her mother noticed it missing. "He threw me around like a ragdoll, he threw me on the bed—I just remember saying no over and over," she said softly as she met his gaze briefly and then looked to the side.

She trailed off as if in a memory. Had Damon raped her? Klaus was horrified, he was enraged and for a moment he saw red—he felt his eyes turn golden in his anger. Klaus would either kill him, or sentence him to an eternity of torment like Katarina had been. He took a slow deep breath to calm himself, and felt his eyes return to normal. Caroline was still glancing off to the side, deep in thought. She abruptly turned her head back to look at him, snapping herself out of her daze.

"After that, I really didn't know what was going on most of the time. He was compelling me at every turn. To shut up, to lie still and stop screaming. I always had a scarf permanently on my neck—I couldn't take it off, and I didn't know why," Caroline rambled, as it just started spilling out. "And then he started using me to do his bidding. He let me _know_ and remember that he was a vampire but the compulsion was messing with my head. I knew he was going to kill me, he told me so over and over."

She looked up to meet Klaus's eyes. There was concern there, and sorrow—but not pity—and that almost made her want to smile. He didn't pity her, he was concerned. She felt her eyes start to water, she had been avoiding looking into his eyes as she finally told him because she knew that she would just break down.

"And he became friends with my mom. What kind of monster becomes friends with the mother of the girl they are raping on a regular basis?" she whispered as the tears started to fall. She couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Sweetheart why didn't u tell anyone?" he asked quietly, appalled—he didn't know what to say. Sure he had slept with his own share of humans, and drained probably more than Damon—but he would never stoop to the level of forcing himself on them.

"I was ashamed, I was stupid—I brought it on myself," she whispered looking down at her feet.

"No you didn't," Klaus said firmly, he placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him. "There is a special place in hell for rapists. To kill is one thing, but to take a woman against her will? Only the most malevolent and vile beings rape."

She nodded at him through her tears as if she believed him. Why had she never told any of her friends about this? He didn't know Bonnie too well, but he knew she was a loyal friend to Caroline—the same with Stefan. Why had Stefan never asked her? He said he knew about parts of it, but did he not care about her enough to get the full story? She had to face her rapist daily, and that probably took unfathomable amounts of courage. Not to mention her so called best friend Elena, was _in love_ with Damon—well she had been before she flipped the switch.

"And he would bite me all over, and not heal me. I have scars all over my body." She whispered, ashamed.

"I'm going to kill him," Klaus said lowly as his expression hardened and he felt his eyes flash golden again. He had left bite marks all over her? It was official, he was going to kill Damon Salvatore—slowly.

"Don't," Caroline said quickly looking up to meet his gaze. "Sure you can kick his ass, maybe snap his neck a few times—but I've—I don't want to bring this up again," she pleaded placing her hand on his forearm.

She watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When they opened they were back to their beautiful cerulean blue color.

"I haven't forgotten what he did, but I've been trying to forgive him—for Elena's sake," Caroline said as she let her hand drop from his arm.

"For Elena's sake?" Klaus asked incredulously, "the same Elena that tried to kill you a few days ago?"

"Elena helped Stefan come back from his relapse into being the Ripper, maybe she can help cure Damon of some of his selfish, asshole tendencies. I've already seen him change some, he was way worse a year ago than he is today," Caroline said defensively.

"That doesn't mean he gets off the hook on doing what he did to you sweetheart. Your friends shouldn't forgive him so easily for every terrible little thing he does—there need to be repercussions," Klaus said trying to get her to realize how disloyal some of her friends truly were, the doppelganger especially.

She had no idea why she was even defending Elena at this point. He was right. Not too long ago, at their girl's night, Elena had thrown in her face that she had jumped into bed with Damon too. Elena knew that Damon had been manipulating her, and had never even bothered to ask her about it.

"You're right," she said quietly, "he shouldn't get off the hook so easily for what he did to me—I'd never felt so low or demeaned in my life until I got those memories back."

Klaus gave her a sad smile, at least she was admitting to herself that she deserved some vengeance on Damon.

"Sweetheart you should rest," Klaus said as he glanced at the clock and realized how late it had gotten. "Tomorrow we need to plan on how to take down Silas," he added as he stood up from the bed.

He reached out and gently tucked a curl behind her ear, giving her one last glance and then turned to leave—but a small hand grabbed his own hand as he turned, and he spun back around.

Caroline was looking at him with a pleading and slightly scared look.

"Can you just—stay?" she asked quietly. "My mom won't be home, she's on the night shift—I don't want to be alone after what Silas just did to me."

Klaus met her gaze, she looked so sad, and vulnerable—and she wanted _him_ to comfort her. He slipped out of his shoes and slid into the bed next to her. He pulled the covers up over them as she slowly laid back against his chest, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

As he reached over to turn out her bedside lamp, the drawing he had done for her at his mother's ball caught his eye. It was on her night stand, next to her bed. She had kept it. A small smile graced his face as he turned off the lamp and then pulled the covers up around them more.

"Klaus?" Caroline said softly, half asleep.

"Hmm?" he responded as he looked down at her.

"Thank you," she whispered before slowly drifting off into sleep, in the arms of the only man who had ever chosen her _first_.

**A/N: Props to u guys, a lot of u guys guessed correctly on that one hahah**

**Déjà vu on that moment at the end….? Hahaha shhh just pretend that she didn't do that with matt…I just wanted some more comforting/snuggle time for klaroline ;) …hahhahah…this time its Klaus comforting Caroline…**

**Ok that was less of a cliffhanger…because idk when I can get the next chapter up…I got a lot of crap to do…so it could be in a day or it could be in 5…haha**

**I really didn't know how to end it…so I ended it with a little snugglefest…because Klaus is such a softie when it comes to Caroline…and who wouldn't want to be comforted after they had to relive their memories of being raped?**

**Ok pplssss you know the drill! And ive actually been getting some good suggestions ;)**

**Reviews and suggestions?! Pretty please ;) (I cant believe im almost at 750) eepppp**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok those of u guys demanding a kiss already…it's gonna happen…eventually…this is going to be a long klaroline fic and I didn't want it to be in the last chapter**

**Their first kiss (technically 3****rd****…if u count 3x22 and 4x01)...(but in his body, where she is aware its him…first kiss) shouldn't be after Caroline confesses that Damon raped and abused her…it should be their own untainted moment…and I have two ideas in mind of how it's going to go down…haven't decided yet…soonish tho ;)**

**I did switch the rating to M because I do intend to write smut in this down the road when they are together…so…deep breath…its gonna happen…eventually…lol**

**Not my best chapter I gotta admit…especially after the last chapter…its hard to make an equally awesome chapter**

"Thank you," she whispered before slowly drifting off into sleep, in the arms of the only man who had ever chosen her _first_.

* * *

Caroline woke with a smile on her face. She had slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. As she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings—last night came back to her. She had finally told someone about what Damon had done to her a year ago. It had been terrible having to relive all the horrible things that Damon had done to her, but she felt like a weight had been lifted now that someone knew. Now that Klaus knew—and wanted to make sure Damon faced consequences for treating her like that.

She let a small smile grace her face as she turned her face to look up at Klaus. She was still lying on his chest and her face was inches from his. The stubble on his jaw was brushing lightly against her skin and she could feel his even breathing brush past her face—through his parted lips.

Her eyes zeroed in on his lips—his raspberry colored lips. As she gazed at them, they suddenly pulled together and his eyelids fluttered before opening.

Klaus opened his eyes to see Caroline peering up at him, and he smiled before closing them again. He had surprisingly slept peacefully through the night. The corner of his mouth pulled up a little higher as he realized that Caroline was the first woman he had ever spent the night with. And last night would now make it twice that they had slept together.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" he asked, acutely aware that she was staring at him closely. Her face was inches from his, she hadn't moved from the position that she had slept in last night—curled up against his side. He didn't open his eyes because he didn't know if he could control his actions with her peering up at him like that.

"Will you train me?" Caroline blurted out suddenly. Ever since Elena had gotten the better of her the other day, all she could think about was how little she knew about fighting.

Klaus's eyes popped open again and he tilted his head to look at her.

"What?" he asked with furrowed brows. Train her?

"Will you train me—like self-defense, and how to fight," she said as she slid her hand up from where it was draped across his stomach and moved it to his chest, to rest her chin on.

"I'm tired of being pushed around and beat up and kidnapped—I want to be able to defend myself. Even against Elena and her superior _Alaric _training," she explained quietly, averting her eyes. She was done being the victim, it was about time she learned how to truly defend herself.

"And you want _me_ to train you?" Klaus said, rolling the idea around in his head. It was actually a good idea, he didn't like that she was so vulnerable. Especially now that he had come to realize how much he actually cared for her. Long ago he had told Elijah that love was a weakness—and now Caroline was that weakness. He should train her—she wasn't invincible like he was. He didn't even want to think about it because she could easily die if someone decided to stake her or rip her heart out.

"Who better to train me than the original hybrid who knows all the tricks in the book?" she cajoled—she wasn't necessarily trying to flatter him but Klaus probably did know all the tricks in the book. He was one of the oldest most powerful supernatural beings in existence. "I mean you have been around for over a thousand years to pick up on moves," she teased lightly.

"Are you calling me old?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep old man," she said poking his chest before she sat up on the bed. Was she flirting with Klaus? When had she gotten to the point where she not only trusted him—but flirted with him?

Klaus smiled as they bantered back and forth. This is what he had wanted for so long—for her to be comfortable around him. To feel safe with him and confide in him. It was serious progress.

"Ok, I'll train you," he agreed as he ran his hands through his messy hair and sat up. "But you are going to be staying with me until we sort this out this Silas problem—you are too vulnerable here by yourself."

"As much as I want to say I am fully capable of defending myself" Caroline said, she wasn't girly little Caroline anymore, she could hold her own—to an extent. "I agree. My mom is never home, and if Silas wants to get to me again all he has to do is jump into my head again," she conceded as she looked up to meet his eyes.

As she met his eyes she caught a glimpse of the clock behind him on her night stand.

"Crap" she said suddenly scrambling off the bed, it was already eleven. She searched the floor for her jacket that she had been wearing yesterday.

Klaus watched with an amused expression on his face as Caroline scrambled around her room frantically searching for something.

"Anything I can help you with sweetheart?" Klaus asked, craning his neck to see what she was looking through on the floor.

She stopped searching for a moment to shoot him a glare.

He put his hands up in defense at the look he was getting from her. He let out a chuckle and swung his legs over the side of the bed to put his shoes back on.

"I told bonnie I would call her in the morning when it was safe to come over to your place and plan on how to take down Silas" Caroline explained as she spotted her jacket slung over the chair in the corner of her room and fished the phone out of the pocket.

"Safe?" Klaus inquired glancing over at her as he slid his shoes on and tied them

"Yeah that you wouldn't attack her when she got there," Caroline said cocking her head to the side with a fake grin.

"You wound me," Klaus said, putting his hand to his chest in mock offense as he stood.

Caroline looked down at her phone and saw that she did have a text from Bonnie.

_What's the plan? Is it safe to come over?_

She quickly typed out a reply.

_Sorry, overslept…headed over there now. Will let you know within the next hour._

She shoved the phone into her pocket and then frowned as she looked down at her clothes. Oh my god, she hadn't showered or changed in like two days now. She was wearing the same thing she had been wearing at the prom committee meeting, and then at Klaus's house, and then Bonnie's.

She walked over to her vanity and glanced in the mirror—she needed to wash her hair, and her makeup was a mess.

She let out a groan as she tried to wipe the smeared mascara away from under her eyes. Of course she was crying last night so her makeup had run.

Klaus raised an eyebrow as Caroline studied herself in her mirror and let out a groan.

She spun back around and saw Klaus watching her with that same damn amused expression.

"I need to take a shower," Caroline said as she brushed past him and into the hallway. "I'll be quick," she shouted over her shoulder and then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Klaus let out a chuckle and wandered over to her dresser. Various items were strewn across it—from perfume, to jewelry, to a cheerleading trophy. He picked up the frame that sat next to it.

It was a picture of her birthday. She had to be around five or six and both her father and mother stood on either side of her smiling. All three of them looked happy, especially Caroline.

He knew that her father had divorced the sheriff, but he really didn't know much more about Caroline's family life. Just what had been in public records—like all the organizations she was a part of, or that her parents divorced when she was a little girl, or that her mother picked up extra shifts after the divorce.

Her mother wasn't here now, she hadn't even come home. Is this how Caroline grew up—alone? Raising herself?

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard bare feet walking down the hallway towards him. He set the frame down and turned right as she was walking into the room. He let out a little sigh of relief as she walked into the room in a fluffy robe.

While he wanted nothing more than to see her wrapped up in nothing but a towel—he didn't know if he could handle another repeat of the other day. As if he didn't already have enough sexual frustrations in her presence, he didn't need to add to it.

"Let me just get dressed, put a bag of stuff together and then we can go," she said as she walked past him to her closet and started pulling out a few outfits.

She grabbed her bright pink duffel bag off the floor of her closet and threw it on her bed, tossing the handful of clothes in as well. She turned to her dresser and went to open her bra drawer—but froze after pulling open a few inches.

She turned to Klaus, who was staring at the cracked drawer and the variety of bras inside with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Can you wait in the living room?" she asked with a tight smile, she had nearly forgotten he was standing there.

"Sure sweetheart, don't take too long getting dressed," He said with a wolfish grin, glancing at her bra drawer once more before leaving her bedroom and pulling her door closed behind him.

She let out a breath as he closed the door behind him. What was that?

Her phone buzzed on her dresser where she had set it. She picked it up and read the text from Bonnie.

_It's fine, I'm still in bed anyways._

Caroline frowned at her phone, she needed to help Bonnie out of this slump. She had finally gotten out of hers, with the help of Stefan and Klaus.

_Bon, get up…take a shower, put on a kick ass outfit that you feel great in and I'll tell you when to come to the Mikaelson mansion._

Satisfied with her text she quickly dressed and threw the remainder of the clothes she wanted to take in her bag. She walked over to her vanity and grabbed the spare curling iron that was sitting there. She was _not_ going over to the boarding house to retrieve her other one while Elena was there.

She tossed it in her bag and grabbed a few of her essential makeup items and quickly applied them before tossing them in as well. She zipped the bag and grabbed her phone before walking out into the living room.

Klaus was standing there looking at the picture of her, Bonnie and Elena all in their cheer uniforms last year.

"Klaus," she said trying to get his attention.

He set the picture down and turned to her. He was surprised that she hadn't made him wait for her to dry her hair and curl it. Not that he minded how it was, because it was quite beautiful damp and natural.

"Well let's go sweetheart," Klaus said nodding his head towards the door.

She nodded and walked to the door, pulling it open and walking out. Klaus followed her out and pulled the door behind him. She turned and locked the door before turning to look at him

"Where's your car?" she asked glancing at the empty driveway.

"I didn't drive," he said simply.

"Oh," she said as she turned to look for her car and for a moment was stumped as to where it was—but then she recalled that her mom told her days ago that she was taking it in for a tune up. Great now she was going to be dependent on the Mikaelsons to drive her around. That or running.

"Let's go," she said and raised her eyebrows at him and held her hand out in front of her indicating for him to lead the way.

He smirked and then flashed off, and she flashed off right behind him.

They arrived a minute later at the Mikaelson mansion and Caroline stared at it for a moment still not used to the size of it—especially after her tiny house.

Klaus walked through the front door and Caroline followed slowly behind him. She felt weird arriving at the mansion with a bag to stay.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rebekah asked as she walked down the stairs.

**A/N: Ok I think this chapter was so hard to write because it was pretty uneventful…I got serious déjà vu when I was writing the part of Klaus in her room…sorry for the wait and the incredibly bleh chapter…it's a filler chapter…so im not impressed by it…ok I liked the beginning but the rest im just like eh….**

**on another note…I love u guys and your incredible reviews! Seriously, you guys are the best readers I could ever hope for…im pretty sure ive already said that in a previous A/N but oh well…I mean it! And im almost at 50,000 words! wooooooooo**

**So keep them coming…they keep me going ;) seriously tho…**

**Reviews and suggestions? ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok guys…from now on…I do not listen to demands (not trying to be rude, just honest)….lol…because I wrote myself into a corner….and I felt sooo terrible for making you guys wait…but I was too busy listening to people saying make them kiss already…jeez its been 50,000 words and no kiss!…and then I came up with two plots for the next chapter...and they were completely conflicting… and god dammit**

**One was a way to get them to kiss soon…and the other was how I wanted the next chapter to go…**

…**and so for the past few days…I would open the document…and just stare at it…because I wanted to use both ideas I came up with…but they didn't work together…**

**Rebekah doesn't have her own place in my fic…she is living in the Mikaelson mansion…with Elijah and Klaus…**

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rebekah asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Rebekah be nice," Klaus said closing the door behind Caroline. "Caroline will be staying with us, indefinitely."

"What?" Rebekah blurted out. "She's staying here?" she demanded turning to glare at the quiet blonde girl standing next to her brother.

Caroline didn't respond, she really didn't want to cause a fight when they were allowing her to stay with them. As much as she wanted to snap back at Rebekah, she held her tongue. She wanted to stay here with people, not alone. She didn't want to be attacked again—plus Klaus was going to train her.

"Here I'll take that" Klaus said, ignoring Rebekah and taking the pink luggage from Caroline, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Especially when Rebekah was being so rude to her. Caroline and Rebekah usually butted heads and Caroline was not one to let his sister win. He glanced away from Caroline as Elijah walked into the room.

"Niklaus?" Elijah said as he walked into the foyer. His brother had not returned home last night, he had been wondering where he had disappeared to. "Miss Forbes?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at the baby vampire that stood quietly next to his brother and then returning his gaze to Klaus.

"Elijah," Klaus said nodding to his brother in acknowledgement.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing with pink luggage?" Elijah asked, quirking his eyebrow even higher.

"Caroline is staying with us," Klaus explained, ignoring Elijah's quip. "Silas attacked her yesterday after she visited the Bennett witch—he wants the cure Elijah," he added shooting his brother a pointed look.

"Niklaus I still have not decided who is getting it," Elijah countered calmly, putting his hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

Klaus's face hardened, why was his brother refusing to see logic? Elijah was the one in their family that always thought things through—logically. And keeping the cure while others got hurt was not logical, it was not helping anyone.

He turned his hard glare to his sister and walked forward holding out the pink bag.

"Show Caroline to her room," he said through gritted teeth as he turned to glare at Elijah, he didn't particularly want Caroline to witness him going head to head with his brother. He had a feeling that this time it may get physical.

He turned back to Rebekah when the bag remained untouched in his hand. She stood at the bottom of the steps with her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face.

"Rebekah—take Caroline to her room," he repeated, losing his patience and shaking the bag he held slightly.

He was surprised when small hands reached for the bag from beside him and gently took it from his hands. He turned to see Caroline standing there with a confused look on her face.

"You could ask her nicely," Caroline said quietly as she slung the bag over her shoulder and started walking up the steps on her own.

Rebekah frowned for a moment. Had Caroline just stood up for her against her own brother? She held back the grin that was tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You coming?" Caroline asked from behind her, up the steps.

Rebekah turned on the step she was on, arms still crossed and frown still in place. She let out a sigh and glanced at her brothers who both looked irritated with the other. Irritated wasn't the best way to describe either of them. Klaus looked furious and Elijah looked exasperated.

"Fine," she huffed and turned, walking up to meet Caroline on the steps. "I don't need to be present for yet another testosterone fueled fight between my brothers anyways."

Caroline followed Rebekah up the steps and down the hallway. She had only seen the first floor of the house and she had thought that that was huge. Well technically she had seen the upstairs and Klaus's bedroom—but she had been too preoccupied with taking out her anger at Klaus to take in the details of the upstairs. This house had to have wings or something. Like the huge mansions or the white house had.

"I'm assuming Nik wants you in the guest bedroom near his room," Rebekah said as she turned left down another hallway at the end of the first hallway—where it split.

"That's his room," she said as she pointed at the door to her left and then opened the door across the hall from it.

Caroline had to refrain from letting her jaw drop as she walked into the guest room. Her whole house could probably fit in this one room. There was a high ceiling and on the far wall a huge window that was letting in the early afternoon sun.

In the center of the room stood a large king sized four poster bed made of polished dark cherry wood. There was a huge flat screen television on the wall opposite the bed and the rest of the room was furnished with the same dark wood furniture.

She walked towards her bed where Rebekah was now perched picking at her perfectly manicured nails and set her bag on the end of it as she proceeded to gaze around the room.

Her eyes caught on the painting above the bed. It was a beautiful landscape that she _knew_ Klaus had to of painted. It looked like Ireland or Scotland with the fog and the hills—or at least what she suspected one of those to look like. She had never been out of Virginia so she wouldn't know.

"So why are you really here?" Rebekah said breaking the silence and Caroline's stare. "You hate Nik."

"I was alone last night, and Silas did something really terrible to me," Caroline said as she unzipped her bag and started pulling some of her clothes out. She turned and walked over to the dresser placing her clothes inside one of the drawers. She didn't have much with her—she should've packed more clothes.

"I'm alone at home most of the time and well Klaus offered—well more of demanded that I stay here," she said with a shake of her head at the way he had _insisted_ she stay with him. She walked back over to the bed and grabbed her bras and panties out of the bag.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows as Caroline pulled out an assortment of lacy bras and panties. What was she doing with such racy underwear?—unless she planned on someone seeing them. She held back a shudder at the thought of her brother and _Caroline_.

Caroline rolled her eyes as Rebekah raised her eyebrows at the selection of underwear that she had brought. So what if she wanted to feel sexy? "And quite frankly I don't want to be alone, especially if Silas can get to me that easily," Caroline said, walking back over to the dresser and placing her underwear in another drawer

"Can I ask what he did?" Rebekah inquired, curious as to what Silas had done to Caroline to make her willingly stay in their crazy house.

Caroline frowned as she closed the drawer and then walked back to the bed to grab her curling iron out of the bag.

She glanced at Rebekah who was sitting on her temporary bed and let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to tell you details because quite frankly I haven't decided if I am willing to change my opinion of you just yet," she said looking at Rebekah in a way that suggested she was sizing her up.

"I'll just say that this past year some pretty awful stuff has happened to me," Caroline said quietly as she picked at the side of her duffel bag. "Silas just re-enacted part of it and luckily Klaus came knocking a few minutes after Silas arrived."

She turned to go place her curling iron on the dresser too.

"And for the record," she said pausing and turning to glance at Rebekah. "I don't hate him."

* * *

Elijah walked into the parlor with a fuming Klaus hot on his heels.

"Brother are you so deluded to think that you can decide who gets the cure?" Klaus practically spat at him. "This is _Silas _we are talking about—an immortal being that is more powerful than even we are."

"Niklaus I never said I wouldn't give it to you," Elijah said calmly turning to face him. "I simply said I had not decided yet."

"There is—no—_decision_—to—make," Klaus grit out clenching his fists. "Now the Bennett witch has a plan to take down Silas and it involves the cure—so hand it over brother," Klaus said holding out his hand expectantly.

"Niklaus, you cannot continue to go about life ordering people around," Elijah said glancing at Klaus's outstretched hand and ignoring it. "That may work for young vampires, and wolves and your remaining hybrid—but I refuse to listen to your childish tantrums any longer." Elijah walked over to the desk and leaned back against it, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are family, and we stick together. But we also need to listen to each other—have you not considered that I may be holding onto the cure right now for other reasons? Reasons other than Rebekah's whims about being human," Elijah inquired simply, trying to talk this through calmly and logically with Klaus. Not that that would ever happen, his brother had too much of a temper to ever calmly discuss anything.

"Humor me Elijah—what is this other _reason,"_ Klaus said as he waved his hand out mockingly in front of him, indicating for Elijah to continue.

"Katarina handed over the cure—willingly, with no demands," Elijah said evenly, refusing to play into Niklaus's childish attempt at initiating a fight. "But I refuse to hand it over to you, until you release her from this _chase _that you have been leading for the past four and a half centuries," Elijah continued seriously, stating his demands.

Klaus shot him a look and then started laughing crazily—Elijah had lost it if he thought he could barter for Katarina's freedom.

"You ask me to allow Katarina to go free after the nearly half millennium she delayed me in breaking my curse?" Klaus barked out with a laugh. "You expect too much of me brother—I will not allow Katarina her freedom," he said darkly.

"Had it not been for her delaying you, you never would've known you needed the doppelganger's blood to make more hybrids—she did you a favor in making you wait," Elijah countered.

"And what good has that gotten me brother?" Klaus demanded. "Rebekah ensured that I could make no more hybrids by destroying the last of the doppelganger's blood," he said throwing his arms out to the side as he walked closer to the fire place. "Katarina's so called _favor_ has gotten me nothing—I have one remaining hybrid, who also now is running for his life." Klaus turned to his brother again, setting him with a cold hard stare. "Those who betray me must learn that they can expect nothing but fear, paranoia and death as my retaliation," he said lowly.

"Then I would ask you, as your only remaining brother—give me this chance at happiness. Katherine and I have waited nearly five centuries to be together. Your curse is broken—let her go and I will give you the cure. To do with however you please," Elijah said uncrossing his arms as he walked towards Klaus slowly. He was offering him a good trade—the only cure to immortality for Katherine's freedom.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that—I'll just have the Bennett witch come up with another way to kill Silas if you don't hand it over—or I can find that dagger that Rebekah handed over to the Ripper." Klaus said with a grin as he threatened his brother. "I'm sure he would be willing to help take down you and then Silas after he learns what Silas did to Caroline." Klaus added with a wicked grin as he pulled out his phone and turned away from his ignorant brother.

"Would you not ask the same of me if you were in my shoes?" Elijah called after him quietly.

Klaus froze and then whipped around.

"If I were in your shoes?" Klaus questioned, not knowing where Elijah was going with this.

Elijah almost smiled at himself, there was an instant when Klaus turned that he saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. An emotion other than anger, an emotion for the baby vampire who was upstairs right now, with Rebekah, discussing inviting the Bennett witch over.

"Would you not ask the same of me if the roles were reversed and it was _I_ that was chasing _Caroline_ down," Elijah countered after finally seeing an emotional response other than anger in Klaus.

"What are you insinuating brother?" Klaus spat at him, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he stalked back towards Elijah.

"You refuse me my happiness with the woman I love, yet you parade the woman you love around right under my nose," Elijah said.

Klaus barked out another laugh and turned away from Elijah shaking his head.

"We do not love Elijah," Klaus said harshly as he walked over the table holding the liquor and poured himself some scotch. Love is a weakness. He had only just begun to realize how much Caroline meant to him, and already someone was using her against him—and it was his brother, not an enemy.

He saw Elijah open his mouth to respond when Caroline and Rebekah flitted into the room, interrupting.

"Bonnie is coming over," Caroline said as she plopped down on the sofa. "Can you two stop fighting long enough to hear her plan out and not hurt her?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

**A/N:** **Ok guys I've been updating like crazy these past few weeks because I've been putting my classes on hold…Next chapter probably won't go up for another week…sorry!**

**Its crunch time for me now…I have an exam Thursday and Friday, then a term paper due Monday…then I have a few days between Monday and when my finals start so I may get a chapter up then… don't worry I haven't abandoned this story…I just need to actually finish out this semester strong…and then it will be summer…and my sister is in the middle of writing a novel or something…and we will make each other write when she comes home…and hell ill have more free time to do it…when I'm not working that is… ;) **

**No kiss….suck it! Hahaha jk that was rude…im just happy I logically worked it out.. I know when and how the kiss is gonna happen ;) so stop demanding it… I get it…u guys want a kiss…but I'm the writer ;) so I get to ultimately decide… **

**Reviews and suggestions? I do love u guys…even though I've been mia for like 5 days lmao…**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: EXCUSE ME GUEST reviewer Claire…RUDE…I do not appreciate being told to fucking update because you don't feel like waiting around for 2 weeks…If you read my **_**fucking**_** A/Ns then you would know that I am in the middle of Finals and exams and writing papers that I procrastinated all semester…And that my procrastination over one paper was so bad that I had an anxiety attack and that made me physically sick over it…I procrastinated so bad to write this story because I enjoy writing it and people give me **_**encouraging**_** reviews…Not because people told me to fucking hurry up because they don't **_**feel **_**like waiting.**

**To my other **_**amazing **_**reviewers and readers…Thank you so much for being so lovely and so patient with me…I still have 3 more finals on M, Tu, We…but after the Klaroline scene in the finale, I actually felt happy about them for the first time in weeks…So Im taking a break from studying and getting ready for my sister's graduation (oh the irony lol)….and im gonna give u guys a chapter**

**That…and I hit my post limit on tumblr at like 8:50 Thursday night so I had some time to start this ;)…hahah**

"Bonnie is coming over," Caroline said as she plopped down on the sofa. "Can you two stop fighting long enough to hear her plan out and not hurt her?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Klaus and Elijah stood frozen on their opposite sides of the room. She knew that she had just walked in on an escalating fight—one on the topic of _love_.

Was Klaus capable of love? Like the genuine, all-consuming kind of love? Sure she had said she knew he loved her. But that had been on the brink of death, when his venom had been making her mind fuzzy and making her start to babble. She knew he felt something for her—something more than he was used to. Something that was making Elijah call him out on it.

Hell even her friends were aware of it. With Damon constantly using her as Klaus-bait—Elena telling her to turn it off so she wouldn't feel guilty about her dirty thoughts about him.

She glanced at Klaus who had suddenly found the drink he was holding very interesting. She turned her gaze to Elijah who was studying her.

She had to stop herself from cringing under his intense stare. Why was he studying her like that, it was unnerving.

"So what's the verdict on the cure?" Rebekah said suddenly, cutting through the silence. She stood between her brothers and turned to Elijah, shooting him an expectant look.

"There is no _verdict,_" Klaus spat out lowly, glancing up from his drink to glare at her. Rebekah was willing to unleash hell on earth so she could be human for the next half a century? It was pathetic.

"Don't turn your moodiness on me Nik," Rebekah said sternly, putting her hands on her hips and facing him squarely. "Elijah has the cure so he is the one making the decisions—you being nasty to me isn't going to get you the cure."

"Sister," Elijah said calmly, "Miss Forbes says that Miss Bennett is on her way. I would like to hear the witch out before I hand over our possible only way of taking down Silas."

Elijah took a deep breath. His siblings were acting like children. Not that it was a surprise considering how often Niklaus and Rebekah had these spats. And the times when Kol was undaggered—that boy would egg them on further.

"Nik just said that the witch could find another way to take Silas down," Rebekah said waving her arm out to point at Klaus while she stared at Elijah. "Just hand it over and then ask Bonnie how to take him down."

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff of indignation when they didn't respond to her request. Why couldn't her brothers do something for _her_ for once in their lives? She spent her whole life following Nik and Elijah around from city to city—doing what they wanted. Sure Nik occasionally catered to her whims—but that was more so to make her compliant or more amiable, than to make her happy. Why couldn't they let her have this one thing? To be human, to have a family and human experiences.

"Uh—" Caroline said causing Rebekah to spin around to face her and both Elijah and Klaus to look at her. "Bonnie said she thinks she needs the cure to make sure that Silas goes to the other side," she said quietly.

Ok it was already getting weird being in this house with the originals. They were doing nothing to make her feel welcome—in fact she felt quite the opposite. Not that she expected them to really. But it would've been nice if they at least weren't shooting her all these looks that made her squirm in her seat.

Elijah especially. He kept looking at her like she was a puzzle to be solved. Like he couldn't figure her out. Why was he doing that? He had never shown interest in her before. It was always about _Elena._

Fortunately the doorbell chose that moment to ring.

"I'll get it," Caroline declared, practically springing from her seat to escape the tension in the room. It was only a matter of moments before someone started threatening to dagger the other. Klaus had been just doing so to Elijah only minutes before.

She walked briskly to the door praying that it was Bonnie who was on the other side of it. As she pulled it open she felt her shoulders slump in relief as she let out a sigh.

"Bonnie," she exclaimed as she set eyes on her best friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Care you saw me a day ago—not weeks ago," Bonnie said with a laugh as she was crushed to Caroline in a bone tight hug.

"I just really needed to see a friendly face," Caroline said into Bonnie's shoulder. Oh how she wished that Bonnie knew about Damon and what he did to her. She so badly wanted to spill to one of her girlfriends about what Silas did—but none of them even knew about what happened to her last year.

"Care it's been a day" Bonnie said pulling out of the hug with an expression of half amusement and half puzzlement.

"So?" Caroline demanded "I can't miss my best friend?"

"Of course you can" Bonnie said with a smile as she let the questioning look she was giving Caroline drop from her face. Something was off—but they had Silas to deal with first. After they dealt with the immortal warlock she could figure out what was bothering Caroline.

"So—" Bonnie said with raised eyebrows.

Caroline just furrowed her brow in response and then her face instantly became alert as she remembered why Bonnie was there.

"Right—Silas," Caroline said suddenly as she closed the door and nodded her head for Bonnie to follow her back to the parlor.

Caroline returned into the parlor with Bonnie close behind. Elijah and Klaus were still on opposite sides of the room. Klaus was sulking in the chair near his bottle of scotch.

Seriously what was it with old vampires—or hybrids—and their day drinking?

Rebekah had apparently decided to pout in Caroline's previous seat on the couch. Caroline rolled her eyes as none of them turned and acknowledged her return or Bonnie's presence.

"Hello?" Caroline said impatiently rotating her glare between each of the original siblings who were all mentally elsewhere.

Elijah turned slowly from his position by the fireplace.

"Ah Miss Bennett," he said as he approached Caroline and Bonnie, "welcome."

"Thanks," Bonnie said dryly, as she glanced at the other two original siblings who were still ignoring them.

"I thought you guys were interested in my idea of how to take down Silas," Bonnie said as she shot a look at Klaus and then Rebekah who was pointedly ignoring them and picking at her nails.

Klaus looked up from his drink to see that his brother stood in the center of the room with the Bennett witch. Good. Now they could get this show on the road and get the cure from Elijah. He set his glass down and approached the Bennett witch.

"Well witch," he said as he sauntered over to them. "You better have a good plan, because I don't intend to let Silas get the better of me again. He needs to be put down—now."

"I agreed to help, not to be bossed around," Bonnie said shooting him a glare and placing her hands on her hips. Caroline said they would behave, so Klaus better—or she was leaving.

"You will do what you're told or I'll start killing loved ones," Klaus said lowly. His patience was at its end after Elijah's refusal to hand over the cure and how he had turned this situation into a bartering chip for Katarina.

"Klaus," Caroline protested, but he ignored her choosing to step closer to Bonnie—to tower over her. What was up his ass? A few hours ago he had been more than happy to hear Bonnie out. Now he was acting like the psychotic hybrid he was known to be.

"I'm here because Caroline asked me to be—she also said you wouldn't harm me," Bonnie said glaring up at him. She was the only witch who had intimate knowledge of Silas. He needed her if they planned on getting rid of him. "I saved your life a few months ago—if I were you I would be a little kinder to me. Or maybe I'll just desiccate you again."

"You do not threaten me," Klaus growled clenching his hands into fists by his side. He could feel Caroline hovering nervously behind him. He was reminded that this witch was her best friend—not some disposable and replaceable one.

"Niklaus," Elijah cut in, trying to prevent Klaus from lashing out. He did provoke him earlier—but he didn't think Klaus would destroy the chance he had at taking down Silas. "Let the girl speak—she said she was here to help—so let her."

"Klaus, you guys agreed to behave and not attack Bonnie," Caroline said behind him reaching out towards his arm. She let her hand drop when she realized he was ignoring her. Just like every guy did.

She told herself to snap out of it, this wasn't about her—it was about Silas. Now was not the time to let her newly returned emotions get the better of her.

He ignored her insistence and shot the Bennett witch one last glare before walking back over to the table he had set his drink on and grabbing it.

"Well then," he said as he took a sip and then waved his arm out at the table. "Show us what you have."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then pulled her bag around in front of her. She had stuffed the old grimoire that Shane had given her inside it.

"Well," Bonnie said, mostly to Caroline and Elijah as she approached the table and set the heavy old book on it. She could care less if Klaus was listening, he was not her concern. "I told Caroline the basics of my plan yesterday," Bonnie said as she flipped through the pages, searching for one in particular. She stopped as she opened to the page about the veil. Most of it was in some ancient, dead language—but she could understand the basics of it.

"From what I can understand in here," Bonnie said pointing at the page for Caroline to look. Elijah approached as well and stood on the opposite end of Klaus. "The veil can be dropped by either Qetsiyah, one of her descendants, or Silas," she said.

"But Silas is immortal," Caroline said leaning over the table to the left of Bonnie. Klaus could keep his annoying hybrid asshole-self on the other end of the table.

"Yes—the immortality spell placed on him is similar to the one that your mother placed on you guys," Bonnie said glancing at each of the three originals. "He was a warlock over two thousand years ago and the immortality spell suppressed his powers."

"Then how come he can manipulate our minds still?" Klaus asked approaching the other end of the table and leaning against the back of the couch next to it.

Bonnie glared at him for a moment but then considered his question.

"The spell that made him immortal was slightly different," Bonnie said as she flipped through the book to the page on the immortality spell Qetsiyah had used. Once again it was in some dead language she couldn't read. "He still has some of his abilities and powers he held as a warlock—but they are severely limited."

"Rebekah was a witch right?" Bonnie asked glancing at the blonde who suddenly looked up at the mention of her.

"But she isn't any longer because she's a vampire" Caroline said as Rebekah let out a sigh and stood up to come see what they were going on about.

She stood between Caroline and Elijah to get a look at the dusty old book.

"Exactly," Bonnie said, "because the spell that made you all vampires was different—it suppresses witchcraft completely."

"Which is why any witch that is made into a vampire loses their powers," Rebekah said suddenly becoming interested.

Rebekah had been trying to ignore their _master plan_ so that she wouldn't have to give up the cure to it—but Bonnie seemed to be onto something.

"So there are basically two ways that the veil can drop," Bonnie said flipping back to the page about the veil that her finger had been holding the place of. "It can drop at the hands of one of Qetsiyah's descendants_ or_ Silas can take the cure—releasing his suppressed powers and then drop it himself."

"Which is when he would kill himself to be with that woman he loved" Caroline finished with a small grin. She glanced up at Klaus to see his take on this, but he was looking at his nearly empty glass.

Caroline frowned. Klaus seemed to enjoy solving these intellectual mysteries with her—but now he wasn't even trying? He had enjoyed solving the puzzle of the cryptex with her—and then the third massacre's location. But now? Nothing.

"Exactly," Bonnie said, "So basically when we would have to kill him is after he takes the cure and before he drops the veil. The spell to drop it is challenging and draining—not to mention that he will be mortal again."

"So," Klaus said looking up from his drink and over at his brother expectantly. "About that cure."

**A/N: Btw this story is AU so if it's not the same as the canon stuff (Silas and veil stuff) that's why**

**Basically since witches and warlocks control the balance of nature…when the veil is dropped...they can pass on naturally with their loved ones…unlike the show where the witches can come back when its dropped…idk bout the specifics of it yet…I may allow some leeway for witches who corrupted the balance of nature and can get stuck beyond the veil (cough*esther*cough)**

**Btw…Sorry for using so much space for A/Ns…but idk how else to communicate with all u guys…and some of these guest reviewers**

**I'm about to turn off guest reviewing if you guys are just going to be mean to me…Being mean to me is not a way to get me to update….I have a shit ton of stuff on my plate…I have a life outside of this story so when I leave an A/N saying that I may not update for a little while because I have finals and my education is more important than fans who are being rude to me…then get over it…u guys are ruining it for everyone else…pipe the fuck down in your demanding reviews…**

**I have like 95% nice readers and reviewers…but the other 5% of u guys need to chill the fuck out…I get you want more…I've been there…but I am **_**not**_** a writer…I'm a scientist…as I have previously mentioned…and these chapters take time for me…more than I think they would for other fanfic writers…I am trying because of nice fans…and if all I keep seeing is people cussing at me for not putting up a chapter in a timely manner…it's going to make me want to stop writing it all together…**

**On another note…after some talking with some reviewers I remembered why I had been putting off the kissing and them hopping into bed…because it has only been like 3 days for them…and Caroline just turned her humanity back on…and she killed 12 people…and she's still coming to terms with Klaus as more than just an enemy… so a kiss may happen soon…but they aren't going to jump right into anything else just yet**

**And this is kinda a filler ch…it's me trying to set up a type of dynamic between care, bon and the originals…I need to bring in some other key people who are part of my OTPs as well.. ;) hint hint….**

**Finals are over Wednesday…but then im on vaca from Thursday to Monday…and I have no wifi at my bay house…so ill try to get a chapter up after my last final…but there are no promises…**

**Reviews and suggestions? I love to read them! They make my day! Which would be especially nice in the middle of all this studying.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Like seriously I just don't understand why any reviewer would just come on and leave rude comments like that…Like I'm the writer, and we are not going to be getting any canon klaroline in the near and probably distant future…so why the hell would you be mean to the writer of a Klaroline fanfiction…especially one who is actually trying really hard for you guys? And then of course after ch 25's A/N…I got a few guests on my case again…smh…**

**But the number of nice reviews skyrocketed after that chapter! Majority of you guys truly are amazing…**

**For those of u who were confused by Klaus's attitude in the last chapter…think about it like this…Klaus is impulsive and temperamental …and he is one of those people who hates to be wrong…so here's Elijah calling him out on something he is being hypocritical on (love) and then essentially blackmailing him…He's gonna be a little moody about that…and then Caroline comes in…and Elijah is still trying to figure out what is going on with her and why his brother seems to be so infatuated with her…he's not gonna act like a softie for Care right in front of his brother after Elijah just called him out on being in love with Caroline. **

**Hope that explains it for u guests I couldn't PM…btw guests…take the few moments to make accounts! I would love to message some of u guys on your reviews…like Mars who wants to know what type of science im studying lol…I can't answer a guest reviewer! (medicine btw…gonna be a PA)**

"So," Klaus said looking up from his drink and over at his brother expectantly. "About that cure."

Elijah glanced up at met his gaze. His lips pressed together in a firm line as he contemplated his decision. It wasn't really a hard decision to make. The most logical and safe choice was of course to give it over to this plan. Sure at the expense of Rebekah's desires to be human—but there was a high chance that this was just some notion that she would be over in a year or so.

The only hesitation was that he wanted to secure Katherine's freedom. If he didn't use this cure to do that—Katherine would likely spend the rest of eternity running from his brother. This chance would likely not come again.

And he sure as hell wanted a chance. An actual chance to see what they could have together. The few moments they had shared over the past few centuries weren't enough. A few scattered moments were not enough for him. He wanted Katarina—as he had told Elena—he wanted the Katarina that he knew nearly five centuries ago. He wanted the Katarina who loved and was playful, not the one who was paranoid and constantly running.

"Niklaus you know my condition," Elijah said calmly as he tucked his hands into his pants pockets and met his brother's gaze evenly.

"What?" Rebekah protested, whipping around to glare at Elijah. He was just handing it over to Nik? Of course, she should've known. "You're just going to give it to Nik?" she demanded.

"What condition?" Caroline cut in, looking back and forth between the brothers curiously. She had only caught the tail end of their conversation earlier.

"Nothing," Klaus growled lowly, not even looking at her. What the hell was his problem?

"Nothing?" she repeated, crossing her arms and turning fully to glare at him. He was still not even looking at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bonnie raise an eyebrow.

"Sweetheart why don't you go un-pack?" Klaus practically snarled, avoiding answering her question. The conditions of Elijah's _blackmail_ were none of her concern. Her being in the room with his siblings' prying eyes was making him think irrationally and impulsively. Neither of those were things he could afford with Silas—this was one thing he had to plan out to a tee.

"Ugh," Caroline huffed stomping her foot. "I already unpacked—and if you would pull your head out of your ass you would see that I'm trying to help."

Klaus finally turned to glare at her, unhappy with her reply. No one talked to him like that—no one. Not even his family got away with questioning his authority. If they did, they ended up in a box—especially when their safety was concerned. And in this case, Caroline's safety and the safety of the vampire race was at stake. Silas could put them all down. Not to mention he still had the butt of the white oak stake, something that could kill them.

He clenched his fingernails into his palms to try and repress the urge to lash out. This was Caroline—he would never lay a finger on her again out of anger. He had learned his lesson a few weeks ago. He would _never_ hurt her like that again—he wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Unpack?" Bonnie asked, interrupting what she assumed to be an impending fight.

"Didn't you hear?" Rebekah asked snootily, arms still crossed and a bitter look on her face. "Caroline has taken up residence here."

"What?" Bonnie demanded, turning to look at Caroline. "Caroline?"

"Silas kind of attacked me yesterday," Caroline mumbled quietly, looking down at the table to avoid Bonnie's questioning look.

"What?" Bonnie demanded louder, why the hell was she so out of the loop. First Elena was locked up in the Salvatore's place because she was being a humanity-less bitch, and now Silas was attacking her other friend?

"I'm fine—it was nothing" Caroline said looking up at Bonnie and plastering as genuine a smile as she could on her face. She was good at hiding the pain, this wouldn't be any different. She'd become a pro at it over the past year.

She caught Klaus's eye over Bonnie's shoulder. His angry glare turned into a frown, but he remained silent.

Bonnie seemed to buy the smile though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yep perfectly fine—it was no big deal. I just didn't want to be home alone with Silas on the loose," Caroline replied with a smile, hoping for a change in topic—which a disgruntled Rebekah was more than happy to provide.

"So why are u here helping us instead of _team Mystic Falls_?" Rebekah asked sarcastically, a scowl still on her face.

"Well they are a little busy with Elena," Bonnie said before glancing back down at the grimoire.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. Both her and Bonnie glanced at the others in the room, to see who would go get it.

After a long moment of silence Elijah let out a sigh and pushed away from his perch against the couch and left the room to answer the door.

"I can't stay long Care," Bonnie said as she glanced at her phone to check the time. Her dad was expecting her home any minute. She really needed to have a chat with him about his sudden need to control her life.

"Why?—What happened to Elena?" Caroline asked. Elena was back?

"Elena is locked up at the Salvatore's house—she kind of went off the deep end," Bonnie said glancing at Rebekah. Rebekah had been with Elena in that small town where she murdered that waitress.

Caroline glanced up as Elijah walked back into the room—with Stefan in tow.

"Stefan?" she said, perking up slightly at the sight of her best friend. At a closer look though, he looked a little worse for wear. He looked tired and drained. "What's going on?" she asked, curious as to why he showed up at the Mikaelson mansion of all places.

"Care, I've been looking for you," he said stepping past Elijah and into the parlor. He furrowed his brow as he glanced around the room. Rebekah was off to one side with her arms crossed, pouting. Klaus was on the other side of the room looking irritated—and Bonnie was here? What the hell had he missed when he left town to go help Damon track down Elena?

"Can we talk?" he asked, nodding his head back towards the entrance of the room. They likely wouldn't be able to get away from prying ears—but they could get away from prying eyes.

"Sure," she said as she grabbed his arm and practically pulled him out of the tension filled room. No wonder Rebekah wanted to get away from her brothers. What a stressful environment—she hadn't even been staying with them for more than a few hours and she was already feeling edgy and jumpy.

She pulled Stefan down the next hallway and into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked crossing her arms over her chest, looking like a mother about the reprimand her disobedient child. "You took Bonnie home after the whole witch massacre and then disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well Damon ended up getting stranded by Rebekah and Elena, so I went to pick him up and track down Elena," Stefan explained with a small smile at Caroline's characteristic mothering attitude.

"Elena is back at my place," Stefan said quietly as he glanced down at the counter top and he approached it to lean against. "But I can't do it anymore Care—that girl back at my house is not the girl that I fell in love with. She's turned into some bitter, heartless—well almost replica of Katherine, ironically," Stefan said with a scoff.

"She hasn't been the same for a while now Stef," Caroline said softly as she approached him. "I mean I know that I'm not ready to just forgive her but that doesn't mean that we give up on her entirely," Caroline said meeting his eyes. Maybe Elena had moved on from Stefan, but deep down somewhere was some part of the girl she grew up with. "You said to kill her with kindness didn't you?—maybe we should just let Damon deal with her for now and then after some time try again?"

Stefan found himself nodding along with her. When did Caroline become so wise? He was in no place to be helping Elena. He had been completely in love with her—only to find out that she was harboring feelings for her brother as well? He did not want to be in some love triangle with his brother again. The last time it had ended badly, he had spent over a century on bad terms with Damon. Elena couldn't have possibly loved him as much as he thought she did—if she so easily could fall for his brother.

And Caroline shouldn't be forgiving Elena anytime soon either. Hell she had turned off her humanity too, but she wasn't running around trying to _kill_ her best friends or their parents. Sure she had killed twelve witches—but they were far from innocent. Caroline had had her humanity off and still had the sense and part of her that wanted to _save_ her best friend.

"I came looking for you, to ask if I could stay with you at your house again," Stefan said broaching the topic he had brought up initially, the reason he had been looking for her. "But no one was home—speaking of—why are you here?"

"It's a long story," Caroline said with a sigh, looking off to the side.

"Wait a minute—" he said reaching for her and pulling her closer to get a better look.

"What?" she demanded furrowing her brow at his sudden closeness.

"When did you turn your humanity back on?" he asked as he realized what was different. She had been talking about giving Elena another chance in the future. She was back to the Caroline he knew and loved like a sister. The one who just had to fix everything and make projects out of it.

"Shh," she insisted looking around frantically, even though no one was in the room with them. "The last thing we have time for right now is for Bonnie to find out that I turned it off in the first place."

"Caroline" he chided, releasing her from his close inspection and setting her with a disapproving look.

"Stefan," she said back mimicking his tone and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh now were going to ignore that it happened," he asked.

"It's not like I've never ignored the things that have happened to me before," she said. She had intended it to be something to solidify her argument, but didn't realize that it could just as easily fuel his.

"Are you talking about Damon?" Stefan asked, dropping the disapproving look and replacing it with one of concern. "Because we still need to talk about that."

"Stefan—there are three original vampires in the other room—two of which probably are eavesdropping because they have _no manners_," Caroline protested, saying that last part a little loudly—because she _knew_ that Rebekah and Klaus were listening in. Couldn't Stefan just drop it? "We are _so_ not talking about that here," she added, referring to Damon and what happened a year ago.

Sure in time she would probably tell him part of what his brother had done—but she had only just gotten up the courage to tell Klaus—Stefan was a whole different story. Damon was Stefan's brother. And she was practically siblings with Stefan. If he found out his brother raped her, she couldn't even begin to predict how he would react.

Klaus was a whole different story. One that she needed to talk to—because he had been a pain in the ass ever since they had gotten back to his place.

"Caroline," he started again, but looked up as Bonnie walked into the room.

"Sorry," Bonnie said cringing slightly as she caught a glimpse of the stare-off between Stefan and Caroline. "—but I have to go Care, my dad has me on lockdown right now."

"Ugh why is your dad being such a pain in the ass right now" Caroline said, switching gears completely. "I get that he's trying to protect the humans and all—but have you told him that Silas is trying to unleash hell on earth and we kind of need your help?"

"Remember what happened last time?" Bonnie said with a raised eyebrow "My mom and dad ambushed me and knocked me out. I need to check in with him," Bonnie said as she approached Caroline and hugged her friend goodbye. "Call me if anything important comes up or happens."

"Well at this rate it's just going to be me, Stefan, and all three grouchy originals," Caroline said with a grin as Bonnie smiled back, waved goodbye and then left.

"So you need someone to stick around?" Stefan prompted with a grin, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Oh god yes—save me from them, they are all bickering like children," Caroline said with a smirk as she looped her arm through his and they headed back to the parlor where all three grumpy originals waited.

**A/N: What I don't understand is that in the beginning of TVD they said that Damon had spent the whole time after they were turned trying to make Stefan's life miserable…and then suddenly they keep throwing these flashbacks at us…where they are buddies…then not…? Like sure I totally forgot that Damon had made it his lifes mission to torment his brother…That's what the whole first season was about…smh**

**I just roughly edited and went over it…so sorry for any mistakes…im sure ill read it tomorrow morning and be like wow…and then go fix it…**

**So guys! Thanks for all the luck u guys wished me on my finals! I ended my semester with a 3.5…not great…but I'm satisfied!**

**And of course my brother got me sick…I'm pissed considering a few weeks ago I got over some bronchitis …and now I got it in my lungs again….so I can't breathe…cool…so I'm mentally and physically drained…but I really want to write this and it to not suck…so I'm trying but I may hold off on putting chapters up super quickly because if I write them when I'm drained…they may not be the best quality…. And I'll have to go back and reread and edit them**

**Sorry for the wait! I actually had about half of this chapter written by the time I left…but I couldn't put up half a chapter lol…so I actually just sat down and finished it…now that I have wifi again…(sry for the 600 words of A/Ns)**

**I'm about to break 1000 reviews...what the actual fuck? Haha…this is my first fanfiction…**

**Reviews and suggestions? I love hearing from you guys! Feedback is my only reward for writing this story! **


End file.
